The Orb
by Yonna7
Summary: Imari, an orphan that no one wants lives a mundane life. When the worst happens to her, she has no where to go. On the run and lost she runs into the mysterious orb that whisks her away to Neverland. Rated T just to be safe. A/N: Comments appreciated. Pan/OC
1. Chapter 1

His hard gray eyes scrutinized me. Not kindly. Wasn't Peter Pan supposed to be jolly, fun, boyish? Not dark, depressing, and emo-like? Seriously, he looks Goth (not to be confused with ugly). All in black, from head to toe and glaring at me like I just killed Tinker Bell, is not comforting after all I've been through.

My life is not nice. I'm an orphan who no one wants. So the orphanage just lends me out for work and takes the money I earn for themselves (Their excuse is that they feed and clothe me. _Puh_-lease! They feed me stale scraps and dress me in rags.). I hated it all, until I started working for Jonathan. I was a day cook and maid on weekdays but on weekends he often had dinner parties with his friends and needed me to stay overnight to help attend to them. But that was not what I liked. I loved the fact that Jonathan was nice to me and treated me like a person. I didn't hurt that he allowed me access to his personal library filled with any book I could possibly want (no one taught me to read. I taught myself, and I _love_ it.) , but the fact that after he found out the orphanage took my money; he always gave me a little extra on the side.

That all changed though 3 nights ago. When serving, I usually serve a little wine to everyone before they go to bed. Jonathan always refuses because he says that wine is not safe for him. He finally cracked, though, and drank a cup (thanks to his stupid rich friends). But then he didn't stop. And _apparently_ alcohol is very strong and really is not good for him like he says because he completely changes in a matter of minutes (maybe an hour or two). Long story short Jonathan plus wine plus me equals pain, suffering, tears, and more pain for me. Which is why I ran.

I really didn't know where to go. I just ran and ending up in the walking path in the park. It was dark and the path was narrow and lined thickly with trees. Shadows splayed over the path that I stumbled on, stubbing my toes and falling on my face a few times. Moon light is fighting to break between the dark foliage of the trees. One ray actually makes and is shining on the path in front of me. Actually shining. But wait, no, something on the path is shining. I'm shaking, crying and dirty but I need to something to distract me from the pain in my cheek (Jonathan however gentle he is sober completely disintegrates when he's not. And he's much stronger than you would think….), so I walk to it. It's gorgeous, a shimmering Orb, with silver swirls in it, no blue then purple then silver again. Mesmerizing. But then I make the mistake of touching it. That's when I lose consciousness. And wake up in Neverland.

I didn't originally think I was in Neverland. I didn't think I was awake (or alive…) until I felt my stomach growl. That kind of pain doesn't exist in dreams. I couldn't find my way around though. The trees were unlike anything I've ever seen. Very tall and very green and _very _thick; they all looked the same to me and I was soon lost from the initial clearing I woke up in. I ended up staying up the whole night. I couldn't stand the thought of sleeping on the ground in the dirt and with bugs, but what really scared me was the fact that I didn't know what was here. What kind of animals? Everywhere you go something's going to try to hurt you, even if it's a human (as I've recently learned). The next day I walked some more, and stayed up all night again, with no sign of food or water. Until the third day. I was exhausted, weak, hungry and even filthier and sorer than I had been when I came in. I stumbled around mindlessly, just looking. For anything, animals, water, people. Then I heard it. I t was odd a sound. A big whoosh, then a softer whoosh. And it kept repeating. Now this made me excited because 1: This was the first sound I heard that didn't sound vaguely familiar or even animal like since I've been. And 2: This can only mean it was the one thing I hadn't encountered here yet. Water.

I tried to waddle along toward it faster but only succeeded in falling on my face. Pull yourself together, I thought angrily to myself. You don't have energy to waste. When my feet hit that soft substance that I don't have a name for yet (I think its sand since I've read about this in some books.) I actually see what making the whoosh sound. Well, I see as best as I can, my vision is kinda blurry from the sudden light. It's a wave. I remember when I had read a book with a certain section on it. I had experimented with it as much I could, by moving my hands back in forth in the washing water and the well water, looking at ponds to see if they moved too. Usually I might be excited to actually see, touch and hear something that I could only dream about, but with my hunger and exhaustion eating away at my life all I want is water. So I take an uneven step toward it.

That's when the kid grabs me. Just pops up behind me and pulls me away (back to the woods) hissing foul things about me. About my stupidity and what if I work for Hook and how bad I smell, and so on. It's a guy with some companion that is caring my feet while he carries my arms. And I am so happy. People. Who speak my language! Who are taking me somewhere, hopefully with food! When we get to wherever it is that they have carried me they sit me on a something. I'm now completely delirious with hunger and pain, but there is certain clarity. Certain things like the Chestnut curls on the boy's head pop out at me while I can't even focus on his face. But just by listening to his voice I can tell he isn't happy.

"Peter's not gonna like this," He mutters while he looks at me (I think…?). Now I try to use my voice. My throats dry, and my throat is sore from screaming (thanks Jonathan) and I can barely comprehend what's coming out of my mouth.

"Peter?" I rasp.

"Yes, Peter. Peter Pan. Our leader. I don't think she's with Hook. She looks too stupid. Have you ever seen anyone as dark as she is? She kinda looks like an Indian or even that guy on Hook's crew. Except she's lighter than some and darker than others. What's wrong with her? She bloody and filthy and I think bruised? Maybe?" His companion speaks up.

"No duh, genius. She just has random blood on her and no bruises to go with them."

"Shut up." I try to speak again.

"Peter Pan isn't real." They stop their bickering and the first kid leans toward me. A gain something pops at me. His eyes; hazel, to go with his hair.

"Yes , he is. And he's not happy about you. So you're going to go explain to him why you're here. Right now." And that's how I came to be standing face to face with an angry Goth Peter Pan who looks like he wants to spear me, gut me, and then give me to the Clock Alligator. How wonderful.

"Name." Short and clipped. Pan obviously doesn't want to talk to me. But I choke out an answer anyway.

" Mari…" Well, part of it anyway. My name is Imari (pronounced ee-mar-re). But maybe I should change it a little bit. This is a new start, right? A new life? So I'll leave it at Mari.

"Where did you come from?" Where did I come from? That's a question I've been asking myself all my life. But where did I just come from? I rasp as much as I can.

"Death." I try to swallow but I have no more saliva. It seems like I'm going to death instead of leaving it.

"What skills do you have?" Can he not see me dyeing right in front of him? Maybe, I can negotiate…information for water? When I rasp out my demand of water (simply saying wa…), I get what I think is a snort. Or I'm just sinking deeper into delirium. Pan says something to whomever, but I soon feel myself being carried away. My eyes flutter as I wonder where I'm going… Water (life) or the Woods (Death)…..

Soft air tickled my arms in a breeze. I was dreaming the most wonderful dream. At least, I'm assuming I'm dreaming and not dead. I was in this grassy field, next to the park, back in my hometown. Whoever had bought the park didn't buy the rest of the beautiful green hills. I didn't often come here because I had to work but whenever Jonathan was busy and didn't need me at went there. It was always empty because it was more out of the way from the park. I loved it there because it was so calming, and no one could bother you.

Another breeze rushed over my arms, wrapping itself around my body. Now this is how I know this a dream. I'm wearing a long, loose pale blue dress that drapes around me. It whips around in the wind reminding of the waves I've seen in Neverland. All of the sudden I feel something cool and sweet flowing refreshingly down my throat. And that's when my eyes fly open….

When I open my eyes I look straight into Chestnut's hazel eyes. The water is still being poured down my throat (by him). He straightens up from bending over me, his cheeks looking a rosy color (blushing…?). I swallow a little finding that my throat's not dry at all compared to what I thought was my first drink. I try sitting up, placing my palms on the sides of my body and pushing but that's not working, I keep slipping. I hear a frustrated sigh which doesn't make sense seeing as_ I'm_ the one who can't sit up. All of the sudden I feel myself being lifted up, then being plopped onto my bottom (I've got some pretty god cushioning down there it seems.)

Chestnut maneuvers his back in front of my looking somewhat disgruntled. His gives me a look of extreme disgust, which I take for haughtiness on his part. But with his messy hair and dimpled I'm finding it hard to take him seriously. Another sigh escapes his lips this and begins his little rant of whatever.

"Okay," He starts, beginning to sip off my water. I narrow my eyes trying to hint that I, the ill girl, wants that water but he just ignores me. "I've been ordered to explain this whole thing to you. I'm Sneaky when on an operation, and I _want_ you to call me that, you hear?" Oh, I heard.

"Fine, then Chestnut." I lean back a little, my back resting on something very lumpy and hard.

"Chestnut? No, call me-"

"I'm going to call you Chestnut. It fits." I turn around a little finding that I'm leaning on a sack of potatoes.

"Look _I said_ I want to be called Sneaky!"

"_And I_ _said_ I'm going to call you Chestnut." He narrows his eyes and I try to narrow my eyes back but I can't keep a straight face. "Continue, please." I murmur trying to hide my smile. His exhaled loudly. God, again with the sighing! Really, so dramatic.

"Anyway, the only way you can stay here is if you are useful. If you're not then you might as well choose how you want to die." I perk up my ears at this. Die? I just came back from death! I swallow, my throat feeling dry again. "We will kick you out if you're not useful. You can either die by attempting to survive out there," He jerks his thumb at the dirt wall, indicting some invisible evil. "I doubt the Indians will help you. Or you can try to join Hook's crew." He smirks then, as if the idea of me joining some pirates is sooo funny. "If they don't kill you, they'll hurt you enough. So much you'll either kill yourself or wait for Pan to come for you." The idea of dying by Pan's hands seemed a little more sadistic then I cared for… At least that was the way Chestnut was making it sound. I try to speak my voice tinier then I thought it would be.

"What is it that I could do to stay here?" I cast my eyes down wondering just _what_ I could possibly do to stay here. It didn't seem like they needed a mother like in the stories… I hear some quiet shuffling and a little trickling of something. Out of nowhere Chestnut's voice floats softly into my ear, scaring the crap out of me.

"Lay down." Oh my GOD! What does he want? I find myself panicking wondering if I could escape this situation. I can't, I thought despairingly. Not if I couldn't even do it when I was healthy. Tears flood my vision as I come to this realization. He places a strong hand on my shoulder forcing me down. Then I feel something wet on my lips. Water? I part my lips slowly, and then eagerly begin to drink the refreshing liquid.

"Relax," Chestnut cheeks once again have that rosy tint (why only when he gets close to me?). "You're over exhausted. Relax, get some rest. There should be something for you to do here, so don't worry." Relief washes over me as I sip at the liquid. How could I have thought he would do something to me? I guiltily decide that I soon as I'm well I'll become friends with him. He seemed likeable enough, even funny to talk to. Unlike that Pan, I thought lazily to myself…..My eyes felt heavy…he was right… I was tired….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: DO NOT NEED TO READ BUT WOULDN'T HURT YOU TO. **Okay, so yeah... I got a new laptop so there should be no more freeze ups and loss of good stories. I give you permission to rejoice. In fact, I command it. Lol, please enjoy. This chap is in first person point of view. So I'll be working on this story on both computers. Oh, and how would you feel about a different Peter Pan story with new personalities, characters, and settings? Modern day times? And check out Flora911's story Flora Travels to Station Square. I would've uploaded sooner but a big storm blew out my comps so I had to wait. Sorry, thanks for your support.

Pan sat motionless at his table, his face expressionless as he stared at the food in front of him. It was completely different from the usual (it could technically be called edible...if you want to get technical.), looking pleasing, and smelling heavenly. He had a vague suspicion that it was not made by the same person but ignored. Who else would make it but Leo? He glanced up finding Jason staring unblinking at him. He too had not touched his food.

Resignedly Pan dug into his plate of chowder, swallowing what he had expected to be tasteless as the rest of his meals. Instead he found a mouth water morsels going down his throat. This was definitely not Leo's food, he thought as he put his spoon down. Immediately Jason started.

"Is something wrong?" He asked his voice smooth.

"No, nothing...who cooked this?" Pan raised his gray eyes to meet Jason's glittering green.

Jason's eyes narrowed in anger. The idiot girl had cooked something that displeased Pan. He would have to fix that. "I apologize for the problem," He murmured, turning his head toward the younger sentry/server near the door. "Send a message demanding the girl Mari's punishment and send her out of The Hideaway." He couldn't help but let some of his bitterness slip into his voice. He glared at the boy making sure that he was moving fast enough. The Boy nervously made for the door not wanting to suffer Jason's infamous wrath.

"Wait..." Pan's voice came out easily, though it was cold, hiding what he was really thinking. "The girl made this?" For moment she had not been occupying his thoughts as she had been since her arrival. His pride made him refuse to acknowledge to others that he knew she existed, but she was constantly there. A girl...it had been centuries since a girl...since The Mother. How did she get here? Why? Did she know the way back? Turning towards the boy he ordered "Go, but don't pass on the message." Pushing himself away from the table he began to walk away to his room.

"Pan," Jason was immediately at his side walking quickly with him. "Have I done something to make you upset?" Pan glanced at Jason. He seemed a little more...eager?...today. Ignoring the question his responded.

"Has there been any reports?" Jason frowned slightly.

"No, but I think we should start making plans to attack. Or at least hold a meeting with the Indians...Maybe pay for mermaid spies? They are always eager to please-"

"Why? There has been no news so why waste time and energy?"

"But Hook is too quiet! He has to be up to something! Maybe he has found out more information. We need-"

"Do nothing," Pan stated coldly, cutting him off. Jason's lips pursed into a thin line. He owed Pan everything and to have him act colder to him stung. "It's to early in the game to make unnecessary moves. It could cause trouble later..." He entered his room and turned around hand on the door. "Oh, and send the girl to my bedroom."

"Your...bedroom...?" Jason was in shock. In all the many years he had known Pan. He had never ever shown an interest in girls (in anyone period. Don't get the wrong idea guys...Pan likes girls...? :3). And now one shows up in front of him- and she is not even all that pretty!- and he wants her in his bedroom?

"Yes, my bedroom. Send her after dinner." And with that he slammed his door, leaving Jason in a growing state of agitation. Who did she think she was? Pan had never shown a special interest in anyone besides Jason and that was in a life and death situation. He silently fumed as he exited and continued down their underground headquarters. She was a girl, and they were only concerned with insignificant petty things. Walking down the hallway were, several scattered boys. None of them had been here as long as he had. But Pan took the cake. No one knew how long he had been here but since aging was extremely delayed in Neverland and Jason had grown from a ten year old boy to a 15 year old one (in looks) over a few centuries with Pan staying looking 17 the whole time said a lot. When Jason had arrived it was only Pan but after about a year that changed. Boys just kept popping up at random places in Neverland. If they weren't found or found there way to them, then they ended up with the enemy or dead.

Pan had never talked much about what it was like before Jason came but he always was working hard to gain something. Something he never told anyone about. Jason got the impression it was greater then treasure. So many things passed through his mind but he finally settled on revenge. When he had mentioned that to Pan, he had explained that revenge was stupid as it never stopped and you always lost more then you gained. Coming from a life of abuse and hate those were magic words to Jason. It made him come to adore Pan as the ultimate person, the most important, intelligent and servitude worthy of beings. He always assumed he was close to him until Pan was on his deathbed. It was rare for people to die in Neverland, so when Pan suddenly fell ill, it sent all of the Boys into chaos. What could be happening to their precious leader? What would they do? Pan had called Jason to him,telling him that he would have to take charge and take care of Neverland. He had croaked out whispers of how to please the Indians and Faeries. How to negotiate with the Mermaids. He had murmured apologies (something that was _not _characteristic of Pan) for dooming to a life of Neverland. That he couldn't find "It" in time to help. It all confused Jason, who pained for days in fear of losing his friend. The shock that Pan told him these things was overpowered by the fact that he must really be dying to be willing to tell him such secrets.

But miraculously Pan had pulled through, and acted as if nothing happened. Jason hid it but was forever changed by the traumatizing period. And now Pan wanted some _girl_ in his bedroom. Jason was unsettled when she showed up because in all his time of being there never ever had a girl been found. All females were either Indian (They had several nicknames by the Lost Boys... The most appropriate being The Forbidden) and Mermaids, both of which completely unattainable. In his anger and confusion Jason lashed out, throwing his fist into the wall, scaring the boys who had been meandering in the hallway. It immediately cleared, all attempting to avoid his fury. What was happening to his world? Who was this girl?

**EMERGENCY A/N : OKAY WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS I WAS WONDERING WHAT TO DO IN THE NEXT CHAP. I ORIGINALLY HAD THIS GREAT DEPRESSING IDEA BUT I WILL POSTPONE IT. NEXT CHAP MARI AND CHESTNUT WILL BE REINTRODUCED. AND MORE JASON! WOOT! I LOVE WRITING HIM BECAUSE HE'S IS SO EMOTIONAL AND MOODY BUT TRIES TO HIDE IT BY ACTING LIKE PAN. I ORIGINALLY HAD ONLY 3 LOVE INTERST (ALL LOST BOYS) BUT WHY NOT INTRODUCE TWO MORE? YOU CAN REJECT THEM OR REQUEST TO SEE MORE OF THEM. ONE IS INDIAN OTHER IS A PIRATE...MEANING ONE IS GONNA BE OLDER (LIKE A LOT...AT LEAST 10 YEARS)...WHAT DO YOU THINK? AND MY WI-FI WAS KNOCKED OUT BY A STORM SO I'VE JUST BEEN WRITING CHAPTERS GALORE, BUT NO UPLOADING. SORRY. THEME SONG FOR THIS CHAP IS...Stronger by Kanye West...Idk why... was listening to it as I wrote.**

**END OF RANT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS BUT YOU WON'T DIE IF YOU DO. TO GO TO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER SKIP TO THE *.** Okay, so here is my chapter 4 or 3 or...i dont care anymore as long as its finished...I'm still kinda mad but I'm going to use my frustrations to try to spit out a good chapter. I apologize for my extreme outburst in my previous end rant... Please turn in your O.C's immediately if you want a chance to be in my book. HAHA! Vside just loaded up...I'm multitasking don't judge me lol. That's the end of my daily rant (it was short today huh? Not feeling all that hot today...)

Third Person Point of View (P.O.V.)...here we go folks...

After a tense cold dinner with Pan, Jason headed down the large halls of the underground headquarters towards the kitchen. He didn't walk...more like stormed down to the lowest part of the Burrow, where the kitchen lied. With each furious stomp he grew increasingly angry at the thought of this _girl. _Why was she even here?! It had been years since a someone became lost but never had it been known for a girl to show up! There was a reason for that. There had to be! When he reached the kitchen door he was surprised to find it cracked. Happy laughter floated through it.

For reasons that he didn't understand he didn't walk in but instead peered at the scene through the crack in the door. The girl, Mari, was standing over a large pot, spoon in hand as stared into it. A smile was curving itself around her full lips, showing pronounced dimples. Jason was shocked to find himself enjoying it, enthralled by the pure happiness that shined from it. Next to the girl was a tall boy with tanned skin (very unusual for a Lost Boy unless he left the Burrow regularly. And only scouts did and it seemed like the boy couldn't handle being a scout.) and curly brown hair. He kept hovering closer and closer to her without her knowledge.

"Now Chessy," Mari began as she hit the spoon over the side of the pot. By now The Boy, Chessy (What kind of name was Chessy?, Jason thought.) was right behind her and when she turned to address him she shrieked. "My God! When did you get over here?" A slight pink color rose to his cheeks and he opened his mouth to respond but she continued brushing past him (his blush dramatically increased as his eyes widen at her touch.) "Come here. You have to learn to do this." She was standing over a counter with a half filled sack of potatoes. She took one out and motioned for him to come. He stood awkwardly near her.

"I really don't think this is necessary-"

"I don't care. I'm putting you to work even if you don't want to. Now give me that knife," She commanded as grabbed it from his hand. "This is how you peel a potato without cutting the whole thing up..." She began running the knife around it focused completely on the task. The Boy watched her face intensely instead of her hands, barely even noticing what she was trying to teach him. When Mari finally spared a glance up at him she furrowed her brow. "You're not even listening! What's wrong with you?" Realizing he was staring at her she raised the hand with the potato in it to her face. "Is there something there?" She asked in horror.

The fact that she didn't realize that the boy liked her and the fact that he was so obvious about just solidified Jason's resolve that they were both idiots. What else could they be? But he still didn't move from his hiding place and watched them intently. The way she moved was fascinating...What? No, Jason shook his head roughly. He would_ not _think like that. She was a stupid girl...even if she was a little cute when she thought something was on her face...!

To hide his embarrassment at being caught Chestnut quickly snatched the potato out of Mari's hand and began jogging around the kitchen with it.

"Wait, what? Give it back!" Her eyes widened once again in surprise and she shook the knife at him. All he did was laugh a little and shake the poor vegetable in the air. She began to chase after him waving the knife as she demanded her food back. Idiots, Jason thought. Over a potato...There's a whole sack not even two feet away and she is chasing him...around the kitchen...with a knife...for a potato... Chestnut made the fatal mistake of opening the in an attempt to escape. Jason quickly straightened and curled a scowl on his face.

Both Mari and Chestnut froze, Mari in confusion and embarrassment and Chestnut in mixture of shock and fear. Why was his heart suddenly beating so fast? All that idiot girl had done was softly part her lips and tilt her curly head a little. No need to go off the deep end, Jason thought furiously to himself. To hide his own frustration at his thoughts, Jason began to speak curtly.

"What are you doing in here?" He directed this cold question at Chestnut, who began to stutter out apologies and excuses. Jason turned away from he cutting his eyes at Mari. "Come here." Mari walked as slow as possible toward him, wondering what in the world he wanted. "Hurry up," he snapped. "Pan hasn't got all day."

"Pan?" Both Chestnut and Mari questioned.

"Yes, Pan. You are really slow aren't you." Jason turned and walked away quickly, not even waiting for her. Why did she have to blink her gorgeous brown eyes at him like that? There would no way on earth that he would be able to ignore that! He tightened his jaw, trying to force the images of her lips out of his mind. He couldn't...Especially if he was leading her to Pan's bedroom!

For her part Mari just followed him quietly, her head still cocked, perplexed. Who was he? She knew him from somewhere...it was hard to not remember where she had saw this tall, emerald eyed guy. How could she forget the auburn red hair? She was so focused gazing up at his head as he lead her down several hallways. It had to be here, but she didn't think she had met him before now. Where?! It was becoming increasingly irritating that she couldn't remember this boy! Goodness! She was walking quickly but wasn't paying attention to where she was going. So when she crashed into Jason's back she reared back in shock, falling.

Before he could even stop himself Jason had grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up to his chest. Mari was still reeling from hitting her head on his back. What was he made of? Granite?

He stared,taking advantage of the fact the fact that she seemed to be completely out of it. She had shoulder length hair, fixed in these odd curly thick strands. A small button nose, and full lips on a heart shaped faced (her eyes were squeezed shut in pain.). And she smelled of vanilla (Something she had taken a special liking to in the kitchen). Jason blinked, feeling heat rise to his face as she looked up somewhat bewildered into his glittering eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wasn't watching where I was going-" She began to apologize, feeling self satisfaction. The one glimpse she had caught of him without the perpetual scowl on his face had made the memory of him resurface .But before she could even finish he had pushed her away, the scowl had come back at full force.

"Why weren't you? You can't be so stupid around Pan when you get there! God, are you a complete moron?" Jason spit the words out quickly, trying to cover up for the fact that he had held her way to long. His chest was already constricting, missing the warmth of her against it.

Mari felt her cheeks warm in anger. Who did he think he was? Besides a human wall?! But she choked down the angry words, trying to contain her temper which had this irritating way of manifesting itself in the most inappropriate of places in times. She couldn't afford to curse him out...Not if she wanted to stay here. She tilted her head downwards, letting the hair fall into her face, a habit she had that came up whenever she felt embarrassed, uncertain, angry...or just needed to hide. Jason took this as a sign of hurt (really she just wanted to put him in his place) and felt guilt rising fast in his chest.

What reason did he have to be guilty? He didn't mean to make her upset...Geez, the more time he spent with her the more he wanted to please her. He cursed himself quietly, but began to speak just as coldly as before.

"We are here." Mari risked a peek up at him, through her lashes. Immediately Jason's heart began to beat in that odd fast pace.

"Where?" She said, looking around curiously. All she saw was one door behind him and it looked like a bedroom door.

"Right in front of you!" He seethed out furiously. She was adorable with that childlike curiosity all over her face. But that question had reminded him that she was going to Pan's bedroom...And not his...Whoa! He could _not_ be thinking like. And right in front of Pan's door. That was a sign that it was time for him to get away from her and stay away.

Mari shook her head. "No, that's a bedroom door."

"Yes, of course it is. It's Pan's door." All signs of calm disappeared from her face. She glared suspiciously at the door. How dare he bring her here! Pan didn't even like her! He was dangerous and mean. What was the point of even being bothered with her?!

Jason found a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Really, now wasn't she being a little dramatic? He found satisfaction in knowing that she obviously didn't want to be anywhere near Pan's room. She looked as if she was being forced into Hell's Gate.

"I think I need to meet him in a meeting room." Mari said through clenched teeth. She was trying to the fact that Jason seemed to be amused by her uncomfortableness. "I'm not going in there."

"Yes, you are." He stated firmly as he walked away. He really wanted to just take her with him, give in to what she wanted. He knew she didn't necessarily want to go with him but she didn't want to go into Pan's bedroom.

Mari gaped at him in horror. He was walking away...He was leaving her...He was gone...He had left her in front of the Lion's Den! She turned toward the door again. Really now, she thought pessimistically. Why not just kill me now?

** A/N : Yea so...it's done...not as good as the original...I'm seriously upset about this but right now that's as good as it gets... anyway...this was the original A/N for chapter 3.**

**A/N: LOL Jason's got some major hormones doesn't he? Guys keep in mind, that all the boys she is encountering have rarely seen girls. And several of them are going through the puberty which seeing as their body is growing extra slow (Neverland Syndrome, I'll get into that later) last hundreds of years...So yea...I feel bad for them but I'm the one doing that to them! Aren't I mean? And what's up with Chestnut? Isn't he a sweetie pie? Heads up I am about to start on that chapter. Just so you know the scene is not supposed to sexual (idk what goes through everyone's mind...) but more of sad moment for the both of them. I just needed a way to play it out and that seemed to be the most expressive way (I know you're probably wondering what in the world is going through that psychotic place called my mind. So do I.) Yes it is a depressing. I would like to keep what Jonathan did (remember him?) a secret but I'll get into a little just for you guys. And I hope none of you have forgotten but Pan has a lot of secrets...my daily rants...aren't they fun? OH THEME SONG OF THIS CHAP IS Clumsy by Fergie...dedicated to Chestnut...so love struck.**

**END OF RANT**

** Okay...not really end of rant...I am now working on...Chapter 5? I think? I suck at keeping order which is really bad since I'm doing this on a computer...I need comments/reviews please...I really want to know what you think of this..And heads up...All A/N's should be bold now because it seems that my little footnote lines don't show up on fanfic. It's just to let you know what is the chapter and what is not. Chapter 5 is where all the action comes in/starts.**

**REAL END OF RANT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YOU DO NOT TO READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. TO CONTINUE TO THE CHAPTER SKIP TO THE *. **It's occurred to me that some people might not know what A/N means. It means Author's Note (maybe I should call it A/R for Author's Rant...it's what I do.). It's my way of letting you know new about me and the story. It let's you know what's going through the creepy abyss called my brain. I also have theme songs...I'm weird...yea...Anyway this chapter was really dark for me to write. I tried to dredge up what Mari would be feeling. Don't worry the next chapter goes back to a more sarcastic and adventure like plot line. Oh, and I have accepted an O.C from my bff Flora911 (you can still submit, I suggest you do it like now because idk when I'll be able to add in more characters before I really get into my story. Be quick my friends. If you want to have a mermaid you have to send it in NOW if not there is no telling when I can put you in -.-). Her character will be introduced in chapter 6 or 7 (I'm thinking of 7). Thanks for reading my daily rant and my story. Oh and once again I'm sorry about the late posts but I have no idea when my wi-fi will be revived so I'm just writing chapters.

Mari's P.O.V.

What just happened? One minute I'm cooking dinner for the rest of the boys (which is probably burnt by now since Chestnut has absolutely no cooking skills.) and then the next I'm standing in front of Pan's door. Pan. Pan the angry, scary, and very blurry boy from my memory. Pan the boy with the sharp tongue. Pan the _teenage_ boy who is nothing like what I used to read about in fairy tales. Pan the boy who isn't a fairy tale. But then again he can't be that bad, can he? He let me stay after all... Even though I haven't seen him since I've been coherent. A little smile curves around my lips. I can thank him properly now. And maybe he isn't really that...mean? Maybe I caught him on a bad day.

So I walk in all confident thinking I'm going to meet this happy go lucky Pan that is somewhat similar to the Pan of story books. Which of course does not happen ( I seem to have forgotten that my life is never easy...). Instead I walk into this rather large room that is very cold and empty besides this giant bed right in the middle. And no Pan. I try to close the door quietly (for once something goes my way and it slips closed without even a click.) and then turn to examine where I am. This room is very large. Not as big as the kitchen but still huge none the less. There are two doors on the opposing walls and two big doors (that are together like a bay window.) right in front of my across the room. His bed is shoved across the room to but not near the doors since there is enough space to keep some distance between them. Now I have never left the kitchen since coming here (which has been about a week, I guess? I was unconscious for some time according to Chessy...), so is this really what every room is like? If that's the case then I'd rather stay in the kitchen. In there it was warm, and there was always a fire crackling and something bubbling over the stove. It felt cozy and welcoming where as Pan's room seemed to be just like him. Cold and uninviting. Doesn't he need a fireplace? How does he stay warm? I glance at the bed and begin tip toeing toward it.

Now why am I tip toeing? I really don't know but this whole place just puts me on edge. I'm standing right in front of the bed and I've decided that that's the one and only thing I like about this room. It's giant and has this wonderful soft looking blankets covering. In fact several blankets. So that's how he keeps warm... Mind you now, I don't have a bed in the kitchen. Just old cloths placed strategically on the floor near the fire and stove so that I can keep warm and get up on occasion to stir whatever it is that I am cooking. So standing in front of this bug luxurious bed is making me very drowsy and I'm thinking of how I won't be sore when I wake up and my still fading bruises won't sting at every shift, when I get this creepy feeling that goes down my spine.

I whip around expecting to see Pan but no one is there. Hmm...maybe I've become slightly more paranoid then needed. I turn back around to the bed and stare at it some more. It looks so soft... If I just touch it he won't know... Just a slight rub. Tentatively I brush my fingertips on the covers and find that it's softer then I had even imagined. What was it made of?

The unmistakable sound of a closing door rips me away from my new best friend (that bed will forever be on my mind until I sleep in it I just know it!). I look up to find Pan staring blankly at me from the big double doors. He doesn't look angry but all fantasies of him being nice and sweet flee from my mind. For a little while we just stare at each other and I get the chance to really look at him (I might as well. I'm literally frozen with fear over what he is thinking. Which is what exactly?!). He has an unusually pale face (which I'm guessing comes from living underground. The other boys are kinda pale but not like this... This is vampire like.) and has this unbelievably thick pitch black curly hair framing his face. His eyes are this hard stone gray color and are framed with thick black lashes (why do boys always get the long lashes? It's not fair!). And that's what gets me. His eyes are gorgeous but completely unreadable. What was he thinking? What was he feeling? Was he mad? Frustrated? Couldn't care less?! I need to know (if he is mad I really need to know so that I can run. Just being in the same room with him it's becoming increasingly obvious that he is a man. And they can hurt you if you don't run fast enough. They hurt...Bad.). So I'm standing there like an utter idiot trying to understand what it is that I should be doing when he starts walking towards me. No! Now I know what I should be doing.

"Oh! Look, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have touched it but it just looked so soft and you know I don't have a bed- BUT THAT IS NOT A PROBLEM! I'M VERY THANKFUL FOR WHAT YOU GAVE ME!- but you know anyway I just thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to touch it right," I'm babbling as I stumble backwards and away from him, but he doesn't even seem fazed as he continues at the same pace towards me. Which just drives me further into a frenzy. "Right?! Nothing was hurt? Good, I thought so! I'll fix it if I did something wrong! I'm so so so sorry...Uh!" I bumped into something hard and as I turn my face sideways I realize it's the wall. Where do I go now? Turning back to him he is already right there in front of me. Just a few steps away from me. I feel the tears burn at the back of my eyes. Images of Jonathan flash before me, and then it's Pan...Just a few steps away from me... Arms length...Hands length...Fists length...

Pan's P.O.V

She was absolutely terrified. She sputtered out apologies as I walked still closer. She seemed so fragile...Why was she here? How did she make here to Neverland? When she bumps into my wall she just seemed to have a little mental break down. Dread was written all over her face. But when she saw me, tears filled her eyes. What was wrong with her? I tried to think of any encounter I had had with her and it had only been that one when she first came. I had been confused... I let my guard down and showed some emotion but was she really that afraid of me? I didn't think I came off that harsh. I walked a little closer.

"Please don't hurt me," Mari hoarsely whispered out. I froze in my tracks. Hurt her? Her head was tilted slightly downward, hiding her face in her hair's shadow. However, I could see the tears that were suspended on her lashes. I let my eyes follow the shadow downward to her collarbone. There was a dark bruise. As my eyes became adjusted to the shadows I noticed dark bruises everywhere, leaving trails across her neck and down her dress. What in the world...I moved closer to her until I could smell the smell of vanilla floating lightly off of her (That was a kitchen ingredient right?). She immediately whimpered and tried to push herself farther up against the wall. I pressed my fingertips against one of the bruises on her collarbone and watched her as she winced in pain.

"So this is why you came,"I murmured quietly. The tears began to slip freely down her face. I fought the urge to wipe them away. She had been abused. Involuntary anger churned in my chest. Who had the right to do something like this to her?! I tightened my jaw and grabbed her shoulders (causing another wince.) "Turn around." I ordered this as I turned her myself. I lifted up the bottom of her dress and she stiffened. Her legs were discolored and looked as if they hurt. Lumps the size of small plums were beginning to go down in size but it was obvious that they had been huge and had hurt. She sniffled a little and gasped for breath. Who could something like this...This was horrible. For the first time in a long time I felt the need to comfort someone. I gently turned her back around to face me and pushed her sleeves up. The same purplish bruises trailed up and down her arms. They were of varying shapes and sizes...Whoever did this used to different things to inflict pain...it was obvious he used his hands too. He. It had to be a man who did this, I can't imagine a girl having this much strength. This was why she was afraid of me...The closer I got to her the more panicked she had become. Now she just stood limply as I examined her wounds, crying quietly, avoiding my eyes...

"Who did this to you?" I questioned quietly while pulling her sleeves back and resting my hands on her shoulders. Mari just sniffled. Once again a wave of compassion flooded over me. She needs comfort, but I can't see how I can...I softly took her chin in my hand and lifted her face towards mine. "Who did this to you?" I repeated. She blinked a few times her dark brown eyes filled with sorrow.

"It doesn't matter anymore..." She muttered. For some reason she couldn't look me in the eye so she focused rather intensely on my forehead. I held in a sigh as I released her. There was no point in trying to talk to her about what had happened to her. Or about how she had got here. The Orb. I have to wait until she is more stable to talk to me. When the wounds on her heart aren't so fresh...

** A/N: WTF! GRRRR!OMGGGGG! SO AGGRAVATED! OKAY I HAD MY END RANT ALL TYPED OUT AND THEN IT DELETED THE WHOLE FRIGGIN PARAGRAPH! ;[ I AM PO'd MAN! I AM SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! GRRR! COS THAT'S NOT IT! I HAVE WRITTEN FOUR NEW CHAPTERS SINCE THE ONE THAT IS ALREADY ON FANFIC. MY FAVE CHAPTER WHICH IS NUMBER FOUR IS GONE! I HAVE TWO COPIES OF CHAPTER THREE BUT THE SECOND COPY HAS THE END RANT FOR CHAPTER FOUR. SO SOMEHOW EVERYTHING GOT MIXED UP AND SO ARE MY CHAPTER NUMBERS! I WENT ON VACATION EXPECTING MY WI-FI TO BE BACK UP WHEN I GOT BACK BUT NO SUCH LUCK! NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE A WHOLE CHAPTER! IT WON'T BE AS GOOD BECAUSE NOTHING IS EVER AS GOOD AS THE ORIGINAL AND NOW I HAVE/AM REWRITING MY END RANT! SERIOUSLY! THIS LAPTOP DOES NOT LIKE ME IT'S LIKE IT'S CURSED! NOW MY LOVELY PEOPLE WHO READ MY RANTS HAVE TO READ MY ANGER! I APOLOGIZE! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE SO FAR IT WAS THE HARDEST TO WRITE! PRAY FOR ME! I'M ON THE EDGE DUDE! THEME SONG IS IF I EVER FALL IN LOVE AGAIN BY BOYS II MEN. THINK OF IT AS PAN SINGING TO THE FIRST AND ONLY GIRL IN NEVERLAND BEFORE MARI (THAT WAS THE MOTHER) BUT NOW HE IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH MARI. HIS FEELINGS! whew...imma have a heart attack now...**

**LIFE ALERT TO THE RESCUE**

**END RANT**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: YOU DO NOT TO READ THIS BUT IT WON'T HURT. IF YOU WANT INFO ON HOW TO SUBMIT O.C'S THEN YOU SHOULD READ THIS. Okay...this is the original A/N for chapter...3? Yes I think so... But be aware this is Chapter 5. All A/N's shall be bold so that you know that they are A/N.**

** A/N : YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS BUT IT IS IMPORTANT FOR YOU IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN O.C.'S! IF YOU ARE NOT SKIP TO THE *. Okay, so yea. My friend explained to me what o.c.'s are so if I have it right : O.C stands for ORIGNAL CHARACTER and you leave what you want you're character to be like in my reviews? Or you can P.M me? I would prefer reviews but you can P.M me if you want. Also if you really want me to use it take into consideration the setting. You can be either a Lost Boy (must be male -.-), Indian (can be either), Pirate (must be male), or a Mermaid (if you want to be seen be a female, if you want to just be mentioned be a male...my mermaids have a odd view of guys so they are not important political leaders.) I'll try to feature everyone who sends me one but it might not be until later in the story so don't get upset. And not to be mean, but no you cannot enter love interest for Mari, but you can make a love interest for someone else. And there are _NO ABSOLUTELY NO _other Lost Girls besides Mari because that is an important part of the plot line and some of the other character development. Thank you reading my daily rant. -.-' kinda tired now but here is the chap. OH WAIT! BEFORE I FORGET! How would you feel about a love story between Sigyn and Loki? I already have the first few chaps all though they are very short. I was wondering whether or not to upload it.**

** Okay...now...here is the chap...And Flora heads up you will be introduced in Chapter 6 and shall be a regular (she submitted her O.C like a good person -.- hint hint.)**

Pan's P.O.V.

Her horror stricken face...The tears...If she had smiled maybe she would be cute...But what did I care? I shouldn't...I don't have the right to cause anyone anymore pain...but...she was so hurt...confused and fragile...I _need_ to protect her... Even if it means pushing her away...never having her...

A knock at my door roused me from thoughts. Pushing myself off the bed and sitting on I say come in. I know the only person who will come to my room is Jason..although it wouldn't be too bad if she came back...No it would...I would just end up hurting her.

Jason entered my room looking around searchingly. Apparently he didn't find what he was looking for but his shoulders relaxed a little. When his eyes rested on my face he looked oddly cold. What was his problem? His lips were pursed into a tight line.

"It seems that we do not need to make a meeting with the Mermaids. They have sent a message saying that they have information regarding Hook...We may need to request a meeting with the Indians...But you know how hard that is... What would you like to do?" This was perfect...If we get real information from the Mermaids then I could advance in my search for The Orb. But we will need to make a meeting with the Indians, which is always difficult...it might take months before we actually get one set up. I feel the frown threatening to pull down at my lips but I force it away easily. On instinct. You should always keep your guard up.

And then there is the Mermaids...I'm pretty sure they are going to flirt for the whole meeting...And if we don't flirt back then we won't get nearly as much information back then if we had. The only thing that gets them is jealousy...And we have no girls...No...We have a girl...Fate seems to really be working with me this time... I turn towards Jason, who has been watching me as I contemplated.

"We leave tomorrow. And bring the girl." Shock registered all over his face as I added that last part. And then his eyes narrow into angry green slits and his nostrils flare. I've seen this many times when he becomes angry...but never directed at me.

"Just what exactly is your relationship to this girl?! She's just a cook! A girl!" So that's his problem...He likes her... All the more reason for me to stay away from her...no matter how much I...

"My relationship? None whatsoever. But I should think that you of all people know how difficult Mermaids can be," A slight blush highlighted on his cheeks. One time years ago I had left him alone with the Mermaids. I came back for him of course...but those few days that I had left him with him had thoroughly scarred. And there seemed to be a certain Mermaid who had an affinity for him. "If she was there they would be focused on her wouldn't they? They get jealous if we even mention another female in their presence, so how would we react if that Girl were simply with us? They will be more then willing to prove to us that they are better then her and give as much information as they possibly can. Is that a problem?"

A slight flush of embarrassment colored Jason's cheeks. "No, I suppose not."

"Good, then go tell her." I said as I layed back down on my bed. There was no reason for me to feel bitter at him because it was obvious that it was completely inappropriate for me to go to her. Obviously...Then why did I really want to go instead?

"Wait," He held up his hand, suddenly frantic. So he's nervous around her? Is that why he's freaking out? "What? Can't we just send-" I cut him off. If he was in a relationship with her...maybe I wouldn't want one with her. Better to get rid of any temptation now...

"Just go yourself. Now." The room was silent but he still hadn't left. Then the soft swish of the door closing signaled that he had gone..to her...What was that churning in the bottom of my stomach? I had no reason whatsoever to be jealous. But why was I fighting my feelings? As long as I didn't show them and didn't act on them why fight? I can own up to it... I want to Her...That little girl who seemed completely lost..and so fragile...why did that keep popping up in my head? Fragile...I was anything but that...I would hurt her...just like The Mother...she would end up hating me...or worse...

Mari's P.O.V.

I sat still on my makeshift bed (no I do not have an awesome soft bed like Pan...which will forever be calling me until I sleep in it.), sniffling away as if I would never cry again. Why did he have to go and do that?! Now I couldn't get his face out of my mind...or Jonathan's. Why did these kind of things happen to me? Me of all people! Did I do something wrong? I lifted up the hem of my dress, staring at my bruises. He had seen them...Now I can't pretend that they are not there... A slam of the kitchen door made me hurriedly pull down the hem. Before I could even wipe my face and stand up, Chessy was by my side.

His eyes widened when he saw me and I already knew what was coming. Except it didn't. I was expecting him to freak over my red rimmed eyes. I didn't expect him to basically pick me up off the floor (Now I'm heavy, so how does he lift me up like I'm nothing? I never noticed that he was that muscular...why am I thinking that now of all times...). I didn't expect him to cup my face, tilting it up towards his (second time today that someone has done that. Is eye contact all that serious to these people?) . And I didn't expect the to see the worry in his eyes either.

"Chestnut?" I said hesitantly. What is the world was wrong with him?

James P.O.V.

It taken me forever to get away from the other guys. And when I finally get to come and see her what do I see? Mari, _my_ Mari, was sitting here in tears. What the heck did that jerk do to her?! Splotches of red swirl in my vision, signaling that my blood pressure was shooting through the roof with my anger. If he touched her... She looks somewhat shocked to have me this close to her but who cares?! Tears are still hanging on her lashes, waiting to fall when she blinks.

"Chestnut?" She murmurs quietly. She blinked and let the tears fall. She raised her hand to wipe but I won't even let her do that. She had only been here for a little while but I'm convinced that she is a goddess in her own right. She has never done anything wrong. And the fact that she is willing to argue with me is a bonus (Now everyone isn't all that eager to keep the peace here but we don't intentionally fight. And besides, we don't fight...It's more like teasing...). I love it when she looks at me through her lashes. When she becomes flustered or confused, and pulls her eyebrows together and pulling her lips into a half-smile, with little dimples appearing at the corners. And it absolutely drives me crazy when she drawls out "Chessy" long on slow.

So here is the girl, that I whole heartedly adore, in tears after a visit with the cold Pan. What did he do to her? I stroke her cheek as gently as I can, wiping away any old tears (she's not crying anymore.).

"Chestnut?" She repeats the nickname that has dubbed me, this time slightly louder. I look deeply into her eyes, searching for any hint at what he might've done to her.

"What did he do?" I seeth darkly. I swear, I don't care who he is, or who he thinks he is but he will pay for this!

"Who?" She mutters as she tries to disentangle herself from my arms, while pulling her face out of my grasp. Darn it, Mari, this isn't the time to play dumb!

"You know who! What did Pan do to you?!"

"Oh, him," She starts straightening out her long dress. "Nothing at all." Nothing? So then it was Jason! I know he is famous for his temper but he is also famous for his morals. I never even considered that he would hurt a girl.

"So it was Jason!" I turn heading for the door, ready to find him.

"What? No! No one did anything to me. What's wrong with you?" She exclaimed chuckling a little.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with _you!_ I come in here and you're sitting their crying! Now_ someone_ had to be the one to make you cry so who was it! I'll get them for you!" It's so frustrating how she's being so difficult.

"Okay, let's get something straight here," Mari, places her hands on her hips, a sure sign I'm in for it for yelling at her...But she just doesn't understand what she means to me... "Get them? I don't need you to get _anyone_ for me! If I have a problem I can take of it _myself_. I _don't_ need you to be running around trying to fix things that don't need to be fixed!" I hate it when she gets upset with me. If I could do anything it would be to please her all the time. It seriously bums me out whenever she gets mad, but this isn't that you're-not-paying-attention-to-the-cooking-lesson mad. This is a whole other level of just plain pissed.

"And another thing," Now she's wagging a finger at me? That's a new one. "When I say 'No one did anything to me' I mean that. No one did anything to me! Okay?! I was just thinking about my-my..." She falters, a look of dread passing over her face. Her what? "My family..."She finishes weakly. Her family? A frown tugs hard at the corners of my mouth. Is she lying? Because she has never even mentioned her family and even she doesn't seem convinced that that's what she was talking about. And I make sure doubt is written all over my face as I raise my eyebrows at her.

"What? It's the truth! Now excuse me," She starts to walk over to a pot over the stove. Oh, no. She thinks I'm going to let her cook when she is obviously stressed out? I start crossing the room in long strides while Mari attempts to finish her sentence. "But I have to cook dinner fo- CHESTNUT?!"

Mari's P.O.V.

Okay, so I'm thinking that I's covered up everything pretty well, and can just preoccupy myself with cooking. But what do you think this ox of a boy does (okay, no he does not like an ox. He's just tall and very lean, but I really hadn't noticed how strong he was until today...goodness)? He picks me up! Right off the floor. And yes I do spaz out. Not because I'm afraid of heights but because I'm afraid of being _dropped_. So naturally I throw my arms around his neck yet demand that he put me down. But no, Chessy just starts walking (I'm now throwing into a full blown frenzy.), completely ignoring me, but pulling me closer into his chest until my head is right below his chin. It's times like this I realize that he is a boy... or a man...whatever...he is male.

"Would she please stop trying to choke me?" He acts easily, not out of breath at all (he should be...he is carrying me after all...). Oh so is he cocky now? And I'm choking him? Okay...Okay...I got you...I'll give you choking. I tighten my arms around his neck and push my head up into his throat.

"Ack! Mari-Mari! Okay, stop!" And he lets go of me! What the heck?! And I'm preparing for my death when he once again wraps his arms around me. "Hehe," A breathy chuckle escapes his lips as he eases me on in laying position on the floor. He thought this crap was funny?! I punched him, maybe not as hard as I could've, but hard enough to for him to feel it.

"Ouch! Hey, now, no need to be mean." No need? I think there is some definite need. I turn on back, my way of showing him to shut up and get out.

"Hey...Mari? Look," He voice has this adorable eagerness about it. Adorable...Hmm. That's a new way to describe him. But yea, I guess he is adorable, with his thick, glossy chestnut curls, and seemingly always rose colored face (he is really just a plain brown boy,I think if he didn't blush so much. Why he blushes? No idea but when he is not he has clear very very light brown. Like lighter then his hair. More like he has a light tan...Yea that works for a description. I guess.) and dimpled face. "Mari, I want you to go to sleep. You've had a long day." I turn half way around ready to protest but he continues quickly.

"I know how to cook something, so I'll take care of it. Go to sleep!" He said the last part kind of forcefully, but I'm pretty sure I can get away with cooking. But why bother? I am tired... Let him do his thing.

_**…...**_

I'm having that dream again...I'm in that field except that it's night time. A full moon is shining across that endless space, starts twinkling in an endless spotted field of soft dark blue sky. Whenever I do dream, I'm always here. And I'm always somewhat happy...I'm in another dress, this one of soft green material that floats around oddly. As if I'm under water.

I'm being bathed in the endless silver light of the moon when it starts morphing. Blues and purples and silvers shimmer all over me. The big moon has turned into the orb thing that sent me here. Is it going to send me back?! I shield my eyes and hit the grassy fields, curling into a ball. I don't want to go back...Big ugly brown spots appear on my dress...Right where I know my bruises would be if they could be seen.

"Imari, look at me." JONATHAN?! I lift of my head from my arms and gaze frantically around. Where?! Where was he?!

"Up here." My head snaps up automatically to where the moon should be (I'm pretty sure my dream self has some major whip lash going on now). But the moons not there, and neither is the Orb or Jonathan. Instead it's Pan's face. It's really...pretty...yea. Creamy ivory skin, and those steel gray eyes. But his eyes really pop out because they are framed by pitch black lashes. His hair next to his pale skin just make him stand out all the more. But here's what I really like. I can see emotion in them (proof that this is a dream. He would never show emotion, least of all to me.) And it is affection. Yes, Pan (with Jonathan's voice) is gazing down affectionately at me, from the sky mind you, while I'm in an old field that I used to relax in; and I have on this now ugly green dress that's still floating around me like I'm under water while I'm in a fetal position. Aren't my dreams lovely?

And then my pretty Pan that I really like staring at morphs one again. This time into an emerald eyed demon, with a fiery red face.

"GET UP!" It screams furiously at me. Now I really don't. All I want to do is to stare at my gorgeous Pan moon thing again.

"No...Please...go away.." I try waving the away the scary figure. But all of the sudden I feel something touch my face. And I mean _really feel_ something. Something is on my face! On instinct my dream self swings out, punching air. Except _I_ can actually feel something hitting my hand. Hard. My eyes flew open. And what do I see? Jason the human wall is flat on his butt in front of me with blood gushing from his nose.

"Oh, my, God!" I get up, leaning on my knees trying to touch his face. He keeps fanning my hands away with his eyes squeezed shut. With one hand on his still bleeding noise and his eyes closed how is blocking me so easily? "Goodness, let me see! I want to help."

"No," Jason mutters nasally. "I'm good." Really now! I'm the one that hit him. I think that I should at least make up for it. But he keeps blocking my hand! Frustrated I lunge for him (probably not the smartest thing to do on my part, but hey. I just woke up.), right when he peeks through his lashes. His eyes go wide and he shakes his head but it's too late.

"Oof!" I land on his stomach with an oomph!, since he had tried to scramble away backward. And of course a busted nose isn't the only injury I give him. He bangs his head on the floor and moans quietly, not even bothering to lift up his head again. Blood is dribbling down his neck now. Wow...that's a lot... "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm just really disorientated right now," I try to push myself off of his chest which I had found out was rock hard like his back (HUMAN WALL! BANGED MY CHIN ON THAT WHEN I FELL! HURTS LIKE ! but I can't complain...after I made him bleed) but his free arm snakes tightly around my waist and he pulls me close to his chest. Whoa...this is a little...

"Hmm..." My face is pressed straight into his chest and I can feel that come from deep within his chest.

"Um...You're bleeding...shouldn't I help you with that?" For a second he stopped breathing (one can tell these things when you are laying on top of someone), then he releases me and sits up, forcing me into another worse awkward position. I. Am. Freaking. Saddling. Him. I. Am. Sitting. On. His. Lap.

And it's not all together uncomfortable. His eyes are narrow but do I sense amusement in them? He cocks his head. Yep. He is definitely enjoying himself. Why?

"Fine, then, Ms. Mari. Fix me up." Ms. Mari?! What the heck. Earlier today he was mad as all get out at me. I was an idiot and extremely slow and stupid and clumsy. Now I'm Ms. Mari (who happens to be sitting in his lap...does that put him in a happier mood?!).

"Okay, well, um...I need..." I really need to get of his lap! I can not think straight straddling him and him just sitting here like there is nothing wrong with the world. Like there is not a seemingly endless flow of blood coming from his nose (how hard did I hit him?! He is gonna die from blood loss!). "I need..." I need to think slowly. You are not getting anywhere having a stupid seizure in his lap. I. Need. "I. Need..." To get. "To get..." Water and clothes. "Water..."and cloths darn it! "And cloths!" I finish quickly.

He raises his eyebrows at me, not even attempting hard to hide his amusement from me. His shoulders are visibly shaking. I scowl at him and finally manage to get myself off his lap. FINALLY! FREEDOM OF MIND!

Jason's P.O,V.

Was not expecting this. All I wanted to do was tell Mari what Pan had planned for tomorrow. But, God...She looked so adorable with that little frown on her face while she slept. I had tried to quietly wake her up. Okay...Maybe stroking her face was unnecessary, but I didn't know she would punch me out. If she wasn't half asleep I know she could easily break someone's nose. Possibly their jaw. But I will gladly be punched out a thousand times from whoever just to have her in my arms again. Or better yet my lap. And the whole flustered thing that she had going there. Incredibly...wow...It was both hilarious and attractive. Extremely flustered because she didn't seem to know what to do or say but very hot. Those breathy "I needs". _I_ really needed something too...which wasn't too appropriate. But now that she had successfully gotten off of my lap, a sharp throbbing was going through my nose in waves. The bleeding was slowing down considerably but I was starting to feel very light headed (that head bang to the floor wasn't exactly feeling to great either). Mari, had disappeared into one of the many little pantries in the kitchen. And when she finally returned she was carrying a rather large bucket with water and string. What that string was for I didn't want to know.

"Can you stand?" She asks staring down at me.

"No..."

"Okay then," She laid the bucket on the floor, and turned around towards her cot thing. She picked up a few of the dozens of pillows surrounding her little cot (where did she get those?) and placed them behind me.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I frowned but immediately winced. My whole face is going to be in extreme pain for the next few day.

"You can't move. And I refuse to carry you. Plus, it's late. So after I clean you up you are going to have to stay here. I'll try to make you as comfortable as possible." Whoa now. I can not stay in the same room as her. Especially if she was asleep.

"Stupid girl. Just go ask someone to..." I could see her whole body stiffen when I said that...Why couldn't things ever come out the way I wanted them to? I sighed quietly. "Whatever." Mari stood up from arranging the pillows and came back around to the other side of me. Dipping her hand into the bucket she brought a cloth and began wringing it out.

"Are you still bleeding?"

"No."

"Alrighty then, give me your hand." She held hers out waiting for my bloody one.

"No, I can-"

"Just give me your hand!" She clipped out sharply. I had never heard her voice that cold. Well, it was now obvious she had a temper and I pissed her off. How? A certain nagging feeling told me that I did not want her mad at me, but I just wiped my face clean of emotion as I removed my cramped hand from my nose and to into her. She began gently wiping it down even dipping it into the water until it was finally clean. She dropped the cloth back into the water and fished her hand around in the bucket, pulling a new different colored rag out of the bucket. She peaked up at me from her lashes. She really shouldn't do that when I'm already light headed.

"Um, okay, well now I have to wash your face." From the look on her face she didn't want to. Either she was afraid of me in general, or she really didn't want to end up in that earlier position that I had her in. I prefer to go with the latter.

"Maybe..." I started tentatively, testing the water just to make sure she wasn't still upset. " I can do that? Since my hand is cleaned?"

"Okay," She gives in easily and climbs into her cot of pillows. "Goodnight." Maybe I should leave now... But how many chances am I going to get to sleep in the same room as her? Not many...And after I was my face and neck, I go over how in the world I ended up sleeping on the floor in the kitchen with her when just a few hours ago I had vowed to stay away from her. To tell that she is coming with Pan and I tomorrow...! I didn't tell her! Why didn't she even ask me why I was there? Such an airhead this girl. I glance warily over my shoulder at her curvy form underneath a sheet. I had to be careful when I wake her up to tell her...Or I could just tell her in the morning and make it easy for the both of us...Yea...I'm basically about to pass out from blood loss anyway...

**A/N: hehehehe...This chapter was a two in one. Literally! It's the size of two typical chapters...I did originally want it to be 8 pages but...I made Chestnut's scene WAY bigger and added Jason's scene...Teehee! I couldn't help myself! This is the first chapter with all the characters having a P.O.V. Isn't it amazing?! Things got a lil hot their with Jason didn't it? Everyone was acting like I forgot about Chestnut whose, if you caught it, real name is James. I don't know why I put a lot of J names in this story (Jonathan, Jason, James), and it surprises me because at won't point I made a list of names and only had to boy J names (Jeremy and Jeremiah...people that I actually knew...). Now they keep popping up in my head! Lol so this chapter was fun to write and oddly enough took me two days to write. Some of the other chapters took me a week (partly because I'm lazy..). Okay...I planned to introduce Mermaids in this chapter but as I said I got a little out of hand. I think I succeeded fairly well in portraying Chestnut's sweetness and Jason's humor and nice side. You all won't see Jason's nice side for awhile..Just thought I should let you know what he is really like when he isn't trying to mimic Pan or hide his feelings for Mari. No he is not as in love with Mari as Chestnut is but that's because you guys love Chestnut more. But if you like anyone besides Chestnut please let me know! It affects the story. You can still comment about Chestnut though. And Pan just doesn't even want to go there with Mari! But can he fight it? Just to let y'all know, he is the most bold out of everyone so if he sets his mind to it he will definitely go for her. But you must tell me what you want! If things go the way I plan (don't count on it -.- if you've read any of my other A'N's you know that that is sooooo unlikely.) then next chapter will focus on the meeting with the Mermaids and some major drama! Ooh, what is this crazy girl gonna do now?! XD haha! And then Flora's character will be introduced in Chapter 7 (hopefully . I'm sorry gurl! I already have that whole chapter plot in my head but I just need to lead up to it.). And finally...drum roll please... CHAPTER THEME SONG! SINCE THERE WAS BASICALLY TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WE GET TWO SONGS. FIRST IS FOR MARI. FERGALICIOUS BY FERGIE. THAT IS FOR IMARI BECAUSE IN THIS CHAPTER ALL THE BOYS EXPRESSED ATTRACTION TO HER. THE SECOND IS FOR THE BOYS. CONSIDER THE SECOND SONG AS A WARNING FROM ME TO THE BOYS... Lollipop by MIKA! LISTEN AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND! BUH BYE!**

**END OF RANT**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS. ALL BOLD TEXT IS NOT APART OF THE CHAPTER. This is my last day before school starts. My first year of high school! WOOT! Though, I'm somewhat worried...Lately I haven't felt like writing but I am writing today...I have no idea since I am teething molars or wisdom teeth (whatever, idk what it is. It's at the back of my mouth and HURTS) and my allergies are kicking my butt bad. Not to mention other "problems"... But my mouth is numbed (thank you pink baby teething gel that tingles), and I took several pills. Lets see...anything new? In response to some of the reviews: Yes, I am aware of my spelling errors (I read through it last night and I was like O.o Where did that come from?), and someone finally wanted Pan to take a special interest in Mari. Wow! But I've decided to add one more character to the love interest...I can't help myself! He is going to be cute (like all of them) but he is going to be more...Well he is just going to be blunt...and Flora is his sister! Who is Flora, you say? Well, read and find out...MERMAID TIME!**

Mari P.O.V

I wake up sprawled across the floor like I usually do except someone is sprawled out unreasonably close. And no, I'll admit it, It's not his fault. He just spread himself out but somehow I have maneuvered myself away from my bed and near him, using his arm as a pillow. Which is now sticky with drool (I know it's disgusting but I clearly can _not _control my bodily functions while I'm asleep.). Jumping up I kick my pillows that have been scattered everywhere back into their respective areas. Then I go into the pantry that I cleared out for my personal items to wash up and change. Once I change into a thicker dress outfit made of the same dirt brown material as the rest, I take a dark vanilla bean and cut it open. I love the scent of vanilla...And to smell like that is just a small luxury that I am able to enjoy. I peak my head out of the pantry checking to see if Jason is up or not. He is up but slouched over with this odd pout on his lips as he rubs his eyes.

Looking like is another surprise for me. So maybe when he isn't completely pissed off at me, or not in perv mode he can be kinda adorable? I frown a little...that's only a word I use to describe Chestnut but at the moment I can't really think of another one for the human wall. Walking out of the pantry I clear my throat.

"Um...well I'm going to cook breakfast right now..." He lifts his head lazily and squints at me. I freeze for a moment...is he okay? Or is the blood loss something I should be worried about.

"Don't bother," He staggers to his feet and sways a little. "Leo will be cooking the meals for the boys today. But you are coming with me and Pan-"

"Pan!? Why?!" Maybe I shouldn't be so freaked out him but what if he starts talking about that? It seems tired Jason is a mild tempered Jason but I don't think that'll last long.

"You are just there for the ride...more like a tool.." A TOOL?! WHAT ARE THEY USING ME FOR?! "Anyway we are leaving the Hideaway for the whole day. You don't need anything." He starts massaging his temples. I'm still confused and unconsciously tilt my head to the side (I only notice because my hair tickled my face when I did so.)

"Uh...question?" He glances up at me and then looks back down immediately,furiously rubbing at his temples and blinking hard. What is wrong with him?

"What?" He grumbles.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. No not all."

"Fine then. When do we leave?"

He finally stops trying to rub the skin of the side of his head and looks straight at me. Oh no. I know that look, well enough. Jason is back to being pissed off and just...Jason. "Now." Now?

…...

Turns out he really meant now. So after being blindfolded and made to walk forever (because all of the Lost Boys are so very paranoid of everything) I finally feel the sun on my face. A small smile curls itself around my lips. The Sun! Life! Not giant underground burrows for humans! Suddenly I feel cool finger tips brushing across my face (immediately causing it to get hot. Was not expecting to be touched and I know that this is not a girl), and latching on to the knot at the back of my head from the blindfold. Jason (I'm assuming it's Jason...he did seem kind of out of it today so maybe he has a cold?) moves it away from my face and I open my eyes (the light BURNS!). Solid gray eyes with no hint of emotion bore into my own.

Now you wanna know the freaky part? They are so close to mine! Like inches! What the heck Pan?! Every time I see you are in my face! I bow my head, letting the hair fall into my face, and back up. He straightens up.

"When we reach are destination you must not speak. At all. Don't show any expressions. Don't stare. Act as if no one else is there besides Jason and I," At the mention of his name I look around for him. He is a few feet away from me, his face a complete mask of emotion. Except for a slight trace of agitation in the form of a vein pumping at his temple. What's up with him? I also notice that there is no sign of an entrance...How did we get here? "Do you understand?"

Bowing my head again I nod.

"Good-" Of course I start talking as soon as he does but he shuts up and lets me go.

"Yes...but..." I risk a glance at him. No emotion! Why can't I know what he is thinking! "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." And with that he starts off,leaving Jason and I to follow. I bring up the rear and Jason ignores me as if I'm the one who made him mad. Who knows? I probably did just by blinking. We walk for a good twenty minutes (with each minute Jason just gets more and more upset. I can't really tell what he is feeling... Anger or fear? All I know is that it's becoming increasingly obvious that where ever we are going is not a place that I should want to be... Yet I'm a "tool" for them to use here. What can I do but cook?) and finally reach a cove like area. I've decided that I love sand and water even though I can't swim. The soft hushes of the waves are so relaxing.

There are several small rocks in a semi-circle and two huge rocks (more like boulders) are opposite of it. And right when I'm thinking 'Okay, what do we do now?' Pan peels off his shirt. What the heck?! Why?! Jason too?! They are in front of me so where am I supposed to look?! I'm struggling to find somewhere to overt my eyes from their sculpted bodies when I do a very stupid thing. I take a peek. NOOOO!

Pan and Jason are in the water but Pan has stopped mid way to the rocks and is looking at me like he expects me, ME, to strip and get in too! I shake my head. I refuse. He cocks his head to the side a little, narrowing his eyes. Then he holds out his hand for me. Now maybe he doesn't realize that he is in the water and I'm still very far up on the sand. A little to far for me to grab his hand even if I planned on it.

"JUST GET IN THE WATER!" Jason's furious voice is loud enough to be heard over the wind and waves. I turn to see him already seated on one of the smaller rocks,arms crossed over his bare chest, nostrils flaring, and the wind making his hair whip around (it looks like his hair is a flame. This is forever going to be stuck in my head...Him being so angry that his hairs on fire... Or rather is a fire.) "THE SOONER WE ARE ALL SEATED THE FASTER WE GET OUT OF HERE!" Now I'm even more afraid to get in the water. What is he so afraid of?! Pan on the other hand is very calm about the whole thing, but it's obvious he is going to stand in the water with his hand out until I grab it.

With a sigh, I relent. Jason's right. The faster we do the faster we can leave. I take off my make shift soft felt shoes (that all Lost Boys have...I guess I'm a Lost Girl?) and dip my toe in the water as it recedes back. Cold...

"GET IN THE WATER!" Okay that's it.

"GOD I'M TRYING! GIVE ME TWO SECONDS!" I shoot death daggers at him with my eyes but he just gets even more upset.

"YOU ARE SO GIRLY! IT'S WATER!"

I place my hands on my hips. "WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO BE? I AM A GIRL! NEVER BEEN IN WATER BEFORE! AT LEAST I'M NOT THROWING A HISSY FIT LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD OVER THERE!"

"WHAT-"

"LOOK AT YOU!" I step into the water and exhale. It's soo cold. But I continue walking towards Pan. "YOU ARE SITTING THERE WITH YOUR ARMS CROSSED THROWING A TEMPER TANTRUM BECAUSE I'M TOO SLOW FOR YOU. JEEZ GET SOME PATIENCE!" I'm waist deep when I reach Pan and he grabs my hand. Hold on a sec! Is he amused? I can distinctly see a twinkle in his eye that makes him even more attractive. He begins pulling me along toward the rocks.

"She's right. Patience is a virtue, Jason." He isn't yelling like us but I suppose he is not pissed off like we are. But oddly enough that shuts Jason right up and turns around stiffly, his back ramrod straight. So I'm very pleased to have Pan stick up for me and hold my hand at the same time but I was so awe struck that I didn't realize that we were in front of one of the rocks until Pan lifted, yes LIFTED ME OUT OF THE WATER (HANDS ON MY WAIST! Are all Lost Boys this strong or is just the three that I know?), and pushes me onto a rock! I do not like being air borne. Does no one realize that!

When I get a good grip on it I sit still, and look around (I'm so glad that I'm only wet from the waist down. If I was completely wet I know I would catch a terrible cold.). Pan has already climbed up onto a rock and is sitting there staring straight ahead. How did he get up there so fast? And what are we waiting for? Think, think, think...What did I used to read about from the old Pan books? What was in the water? Pirates...but we wouldn't being doing that unless the whole story had been completely false and Pan was really friends with the Pirates. What else?

"Can you swim?" Pan asked me suddenly. Can I speak? I guess I can since no one is here but him, Jason and I. I shake my head no. The corners of his mouth pull down in just the slightest unnoticeable way (the only reason I had noticed was because I had been staring at his mouth...don't ask...don't judge...I couldn't over the waves. You buy that right?). He turns towards Jason and gives a small nod. Jason nods back silently, but then stiffens his whole body. What? What is-

WHAT THE HECK?! Something had sent a wave of water high up into the air. But how in the world did it all manage to land on me?! I was drenched and for a few moments I hadn't been able to see because the water had been so heavy. What was this?! After it had subsided and the water was dripping off of me and the rocks, I looked around gaping at the scene before me. 4 mermaids, like real mermaids!, were on the big rocks (2 per rock) and all of them were glaring at me. What did I do?! They looked like I just eaten Flounder and cracked open some crab. Why me...That's all I can think...What did I do...to anyone?! Nothing! Nothing goes my way! I close my mouth. I am not letting these girls get to me. It's obvious they have something against me.

They are all pretty enough... I mean they aren't that classic drop dead gorgeous image that everyone thinks mermaids to be... The one who I assume to be the leader has this bright brown hair that hangs limply to her waist...and...WHAT?! WHERE ARE HER CLOTHES? OR SHELLS? SOMETHING TO COVER HER UP! All this girl has covering her chest is her hair. Which I admit is thick but if that wind blows hard enough. Does she want them to see her nude!? I do a quick once over of the other girls (another brunette though her hair is darker then the leader's, a red head with hair brighter then Jason's, and a raven headed girl). They all have something covering them, like the thickest wrap of seaweed ever, very large star fish, and a giant clam (that looks like it pinches...ouch). So why is this girl basically nude?!

"Are you okay?" I turn to my right surprised that Pan is addressing me. Now even if I thought it was okay for me to talk, I don't trust myself enough to open my mouth (some very angry and insulting words are just flying through my head right now about these 'girls'). So I just give a very tight lipped smile in his direction. The leader, in turn, snorts in my direction, flicking her navy blue tail in my way, sending another wave of water my way (HAHA chick! It didn't reach up the rock far enough to get my legs.). What is her problem? I don't even know her! I scowl at her but she isn't paying attention to me anymore.

"Pannnnnnn!" She squeals. " _Who is this?_" She tilts her head sharply toward me and her neck pops. Good, I think, I hope it breaks.

"She is apart of my group."

"Really," She narrows her eyes at me. "How interesting..." I narrow my eyes back at her. Try me. Try me. Try me. I dare you, you stupid fish. That's what I want her to understand. I keep repeating the thoughts in my head. Maybe she's telepathic. I want her to know just how much I dislike her, since she wants to be like that. Letting my eyes drift down to waist. She has no scales, even on her tail. It is smooth, like a seals (I remember looking at an illustration of one in one of Jonathan's biology books.). It molds perfectly into her skin, ending in a pale blue tinge beneath her belly button.

"Merida, you said you had information about our objective." Her blue eyes flash triumphantly at me (why? He just talked to her.), and she smirks at Pan.

"Yes," Merida purrs out. "We have had news that it was spotted in the Feral's domain. We do not know if it is still there but If you would like I can send sentries out to look."

"I would very much appreciate it if you did."

"Anira," The dark skinned raven headed girl immediately sits up straight on her rock (that she shares with the other brunette), her seaweed covering (more like a shirt...but at least she is covered.) swishing as she does so. "Yeliren," The second brunette sits up, looking solemn. She looks as if she just decided to jump off a cliff. Or that Merida decided for her. "Go and search the Feral Domain. Take twelve others if you need, at most. Make sure at least one of you is able to come back to report to me."

"One of us?" The mermaid, Anira, questioned, clearly appalled. I turn to see her face, when I catch Pan's eye. And no he does not look away, in fact he twists himself around so that he can look me full on in the face, completely ignoring the conversation in front. Why is my face felling hot? I turn straight forward (giving myself a good whiplash.) and stare at the rock in from of me. I glance out of the corner of my eye and he is still staring at me. What?! Is there something wrong with me? In front of me Merida is still in conversation with the other girls who seem to be very wary of going anywhere near that Feral place. The unnamed red head, is on her back, hair swinging over the rock and is staring lovingly at Jason (who is obviously trying to ignore her.).

Finally Merida finishes off her conversation (by yelling that if she said "to do it then you had better do it! You should be proud to die for her!" Don't know how it got there but...I'm glad I'm not a mermaid...) she turns back to see Pan still staring at me (He needs to stop that! Like now! It's scaring me...is he going to say something about my bruises?). Her face scrunches up until she is red in the face.

"Pan!" He drags his eyes away from painfully slow. I let out a loud breath and let my shoulders slump. He makes me so nervous.

"Yes?" She smiles brightly, obviously flirting. Wait a minute...Where's the red head?

As if to answer my question Jason starts yelling. "No! Get away from me! Don't touch me!" He is standing on his rock now on the very edge and is facing us, his hair still being whipped around like its on fire. I can't see the girl's face behind his legs but I can see her that is also being whipped around in the air (wow their hair dries fast.)

"Why don't you love anymore?!" LOVE?! I look up into Jason's face and raise my eyebrows. Love? He was in love at one point? And with her? He looks me dead in my face, and flushes deeply.

"I never loved you! You held me captive! That's not love!"

"But Jason-!"

Merida finally intervenes, giving a fake smile. She obviously doesn't like it when the attention is on someone else. "Merina dear, let it be. This is a business meeting, not play time!" Merina's flame hair disappears and pops up from the water near Merida.

"But, Sister-" Sister?! I guess that explains the similarity in names...

"Business! You can play some other time." Merina's lips pull into a pout as she pulls herself up the rock, casting a forlorn glance at the now sitting Jason. Merida turns back to Pan, flashing another smile at him. "Where were we?"

"Would you like discuss payment for your services?" She flicks her eyes in my direction and both of our eyes narrow at each other in disgust. Okay chick, keep making faces at me. I will smack that look right off your face!

"No. You just have to visit me more often!" She grins at Pan. Ew. She is so fake.

"We will have to meet soon to discuss whatever it is that you have found." He slips off the rock and Jason jumps off. What am I supposed to do? Are we leaving? "We will arrange a meeting," Pan has already gotten to my rock (Why? Now that I'm sure we're leaving then I can manage myself...No need for bodily contact with him...maybe a _small_ a need.) and holds out his hand for me. I slip mine in it and begin to descend. Which of course he seems to have no time for since he jerks my arm so that I'm forced to fall into his arms. What happened to patience is a virtue?! I can't think straight with him holding me to his...bare...strong...just chest...that just so happens to be wet. It's almost as bad sitting in Jason's lap (who has already made it three fourths of the way to the shore.).

Merida's tail flicks angrily and her nostrils flare. Is she jealous? Just to test it I let my head rest on Pan's chest for a second. Her mouth falls open in her anger. Oh...so that's what makes her tick, I think as I remove my head from his chest. Pan starts pulling me along as she and I have a stare down (when did he let me go?). And just to piss her off even more, I smile at her. And she sneers at me. Oh yea. I got her. I turn around one more time to see if she is still gaping but there is no sign of her or her sister.

By the time we make it to shore Jason has his shirt and shoes on and I'm freezing. Pan releases my hand any pulls on his shirt and shoes and I walk up to the very top of the shore line to get my shoes. My feet are wet and sand sticks to the bottom of them (not cool sand, not cool. I loved you before but now this is just annoying. Sand in my shoes...). When I'm finished brushing the sand off to the best of my ability and my shoes are on I turn around to find only Jason there, watching me with scowl.

"Where's Pan?"

"He left. He has other things to take care of other then you." Ouch. So he is still mad about earlier today...Maybe I should apologize. Before I can start, though, he starts walking very fast easily passing me and disappearing into the forest.

"Oh, wait. Wait!" I stumble after him but he doesn't slow down. At this rate I'm going to lose him soon. "Wait...I said WAIT!" I yell. He stops his hand pushing some bushes away from his face.

"Why should I wait?!" He asks angrily.

"Because I asked you too! You don't want to lose me in the forest right?"

"Who said I don't!" Who said...He wants to leave me? I stop for a moment to stare at him in the receding light from the sunset that has managed to slip through the leaves. I just stand there panting, trying to comprehend what I did to anger him like this...The fight we had was a while ago...Is he really upset about that? I open my mouth to apologize for it when he shakes his head furiously.

"Forget it. You're not even worth it." What?! Worth what? Keeping me alive? I'm not worth the effort to try to keep alive? Tears prick betrayingly at the backs of my eyes...Why am I crying? Who cares what he thinks...besides me...No! I refuse to care! Wait where did he go?! I rush through the bushes that I had last saw him out and emerge into a clearing vaguely familiar. He is no where to be seen? God where did he go? It's already dark...

"Jason!"

…...

I called for hours... I screamed his name and he never answered me back. He left me in the middle of the forest...to die... I cried out all my tears hours ago when I had first began to suspect that he wasn't going to come back. But I refused to walk around. What if he maybe came back in remorse? Or maybe Pan would come along or force him to come for me? And besides where could I go? I didn't know the island or anyone on it. Besides a goth/emo version of Peter Pan, a sweet adorable boy, and some moody guy who evidently wants me to die. In the darkness, I remember the first few days when I arrived in Neverland. This place is so familiar. And it's close to water. Could this be where I first landed.?

An uneasy feeling wells up in my stomach. What if I get sent back? What if I just die here? Didn't Chestnut say that I wouldn't be able to survive out here? A chill goes down my spine, and it's not only cold but it creeps, sending tingles through my back. I am going to die. I just know it. And there is a low scary growl to confirm it coming from those bushes...A LOW SCARY GROWL?!

Something. Is. Out. There. In. The. Bushes. And. It's. Freaking. Growling at me. I really don't want to die...but if it's inevitable... then I'm not going down without a fight. Or without running away first. I slowly start to back up until I bump into a tree trunk. I hear a bark and six wolves emerge from the bushes, being lead by a large silver one. It's muzzle is stained with fresh dark purple-red blood that drips menacingly. I lock eyes with its glittering clear blue ones. It's sizing me up. Mr. Wolf I won't taste good...tell your buddies to leave me alone. That's what I am trying to mentally convey to this huge monster wolf, and I basically give myself an aneurysm while I'm at it.

I've come too far to die...I _don't want_ to die. I stoop to the ground making myself lower then them and pat around. A few small pebbles are at the base of the tree. I pick up as many as I can (in one hand), and loosen the backs of my shoes, then I slowly stand up. The silver wolf growls at me. Now's the time for me to do it. I turn around quickly, slipping out of my shoes and I begin to climb the tree. Also immediately I hear the barking of the wolves and before I'm even half way up I can feel their hot breath on the balls of my feet. I know I've got splinters everywhere but I need to live. I let a few tears of pain squeeze out of my eyes and I reach a branch. Can it hold my weight? I test it lightly and it falls hitting a gray wolf straight on the nose. I don't have a fear of heights...I actually love being in trees. But with a pack of hungry wolves waiting at the bottom I seriously do not want to fall. I climb a little higher and find another branch. It's big and it doesn't look as if it's dead and when I put a pressure on it it doesn't break. So I climb a little higher and I stand on it.

Wrapping one arm around my savior tree I look down. Shifting the pebbles in my hand I take aim at a dirty brown wolf's eye. I meet my mark. Finally all those times of aiming at the trash can have come in handy! But before I can throw another I hear a odd little bark (well little compared to the wolves barking.) The big silver wolf stiffens, then relaxes letting his tongue fall out in a happy pant. He gives of few short yaps in the direction of the trees and then another round toward his pack and they all run after him when he disappears back the way that they came.

Okay...that was weird...but I'm still not coming down. There could be other dangers down there (wasn't there another wolf down there barking?). The wind rustles the bushes. And a girl walks out.. A girl?!

She stops directly under my tree and looks up, shielding her eyes (from what? My falling splinters?). She smiles at me, well at least in my direction. I don't think she can see me in this dark light. For a while she's quiet and I assume that she doesn't see me...Why don't I call out? I don't know... Maybe she won't help me and that would break my heart...I purse my lips together. I still need to try. I need to fight for my life if I want to keep it. I open my mouth to yell something out but she beats me to it.

"Are you okay?!"

**A/N: WOOT! This chap was 8 pages long too...Now what exactly am I doing? I f you have read the original Peter and Wendy book then you might remember (I only vaguely remember) that it goes something like this. The Lost Boys chase fun (or pirates can't remember) and the wolves chase the lost boys. And what chases the wolves? INDIANS! YAY MY INDIANS! lol sorry but now my story will become a little more multicultural. If you hadn't noticed (I think you did) but both Pan (British English whatever you call it) and Jason (Irish) are Caucasian. James/Chestnut is Spanish (Spaniard). Mari is African-American (my story world is different from this world...there are no African-Americans...but that is what you would call her...or just Black British..idk...I'm still building the world lol). And This Mysterious Girl is...INDIAN! OR NATIVE AMERICAN! MOSTLY! I realize that my a/n's are very long so bear with me. Please humor me if you are reading this. THEME SONG! ONCE AGAIN WE HAVE MORE THAN ONE! For Mari and Merida its Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. If you have played this song on Just Dance 2 It's pretty self explanatory why I picked it. For The Mysterious Girl it's She-Wolf by Shakira...**

** END OF RANT**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter 7! FINALLY! So happy. This is the chapter in which my bff Flora's character Flora debuts. And I forgot to say this in the last a/n but that Silver Wolf is my other bff. He doesn't have a fanfic yet though. Okay and update in character status. Mari has the most affection for the boys in this order; Chestnut, Pan, then Jason. Lol Poor Jason is last but someone has to be. Also please forgive him for what happened in the last chapter. All we be explained all though I have the feeling some of you will not give him any mercy lol. And I am putting another language in here. And some of you may reconsider who you like because...*drum roll*...I HAVE A NEW LOVE INTEREST. BEING INTRODUCED...RIGHT...NOW!**

Flora's P.O.V

I don't know what I am doing.. I guess being myself, but I really shouldn't bring this girl to our village but I just can't help myself! And as if to make up for it, when she climbed down the tree and stood in the moon light she had the most adorable face! CHUBBY CHEEKS ARE MINE! DIMPLES! Er...I like dimpled faces...and I like to pinch cheekies! But only if they are cute.

Anyway, when she came down (after I had attacked her cheeks. She willing let me pinch! Yay! I'm going to become addicted! Her cheeks were so soft!) I was once again thankful that I was the Chief's daughter. Because were his children, my brother and I were allowed to follow the tradition that the Chief Family learned English so that we could communicate with outsiders... I think that it makes up for the fact that I have to have so many responsibilities (many of which I don't do since my mother wants me to have the things that she never was allowed to have because of tradition.). Plus my brother and I can talk about people to their face without them knowing what we are saying (if you speak English we will speak the Mother Language and vise versa.)

She doesn't appear to be upset that Blood and his pack attacked her but something is definitely bothering her. Her eyes are red from crying. Also her voice is rather husky and it looks like she is going to lose it soon. I'm able to get her to say her name which is Mari...If she is one of the Lost people who randomly pop up on the island then maybe Mother will adopt her as her own daughter (though it's never been done before...but I don't think there has been a Lost Girl here in centuries... and this one even looks like us skin wise.). I've always wanted a sister, I think as I lead her through the forest. I already know I'm in trouble for running away but then on top of that bringing an outsider! I hope everything works out... And under the assumption that it will I decide that I might as well teach her a few words and phrases of the mother language. Stopping in a spot right where the moon shines through I turn toward her and point up.

"Hanhepi-wi." Please don't be stupid. Please don't be stupid. You don't look dull but looks can be deceiving. She points up at the moon too.

"The moon? That's 'Hanhepi-wi' for you?" I nod. I won't speak anymore English to her at the moment. I hope she forgot all about when I called out to her. I wave my hand all up in the air , while pointing up, trying to signify the sky. She frowns cocking her head to the side as she tries to figure out what I'm saying.

"Air? No? Hmm..." She blinks a few times thinking hard. "Sky?" She asks doubtfully. I nod vigorously.

"Mahpiya!"

"Mahpiya...What's your name?" I open my mouth and I get "I" before I realize that I was just about to speak in English. She smirks at my mistake. Yea...She is definitely not stupid. Smarter then the average person is more like it. Like me.

"Micaje Winona Wahca." My name is in the Mother Language translates directly as First Born Daughter of Flowers (basically I was the first born girl [Winona] and my eyes were green like flowers [Wahca] so...yea.). In English my name is Flora. Which I prefer over Winona Wahca since that's a mouth full (don't get me wrong. I love my name. I'm proud of it.). I give in explain to her in English just what I'm talking about.

"I think Winona Wahca is beautiful." She says this as we continue on our way to the village (we won't get there for the longest time since it's hidden.)

"Yea, so do I. But call me Flora."

"Okay. Flora?"

"Yea?"

"I don't mean to sound rude...but why are your eyes green? Maybe it's a stereotype but in the books I used to read Indians usually have brown eyes...No offense your eyes are gorgeous." That was a question I always wondered myself. My twin brother has beautiful brown eyes but I was born with green. I can remember coming home one day from playing in tears because some of the other girls had called me a "Kaga", a demon. My mother had comforted me as much as she could and my brother gladly did some things to those girls that I don't think they will ever forget. But I still wondered if maybe I was a demon...Why was I so different? Ina (meaning Mother) had always avoided my questions about it that I asked when I got older and I finally gave up. And besides those never call me a kaga now...At least not to my face (my brother no longer needs to do anything to them they are afraid that I will...and those who like my brother are afraid to lose his favor.). Not that I care anymore what they think.

"It's okay," I mutter breaking out of my reverie. " I don't know, it's my Ina's secret."

"Ina?"

"Mother."

"Oh. Do you have siblings?"

"Yes, I have a sunkaku." Sunkaku means younger brother though neither of is sure who was born first. When we turned 13 we decided that I would be the eldest since I was the more responsible (Takoda had recently begun to take notice of girls...and his name means Friends with everyone. It's rather fitting since he is so "friendly".)

"A sunkaku?"

"Younger brother but when we were younger I was considered to be his taksi. Taksi is younger sister. We don't know who was born first so we just go by whose more responsible...Hey."

"What?"

"How did you get here...?"

Mari was quiet for a minute. "I heard growling...So I climbed in the tree..." She's evading my question? I'll have to ask later then... when she trust me more. It kinda stings that she doesn't trust me considering that I just saved her life not even twenty minutes but I guess she doesn't know since I didn't reveal myself until after. A fog appears before me letting me know that we are getting close to the protective barrier of the village. I turn around and hating what I was about to do.

"I need to blind fold you..." She blinks at me for a second. Then she smiles.

"Okay," She says brightly. After I rip off a piece of my shirt and tie it around her head I spin her around several times. While I'm making her walk in several directions then turn around and go another way she talks happily. "You know this is the second time I've been blindfolded today? Why is everyone so secretive here?" I don't know who else blindfolded it her...maybe back from whatever other world she came from. "What do you like to eat?" She suddenly asks.

"What? Where did that come from?" I laugh a little as I grab her shoulders to steady her. Then I send her off in another direction.

"Maybe I can make you something to eat in return...for you saving me. I'm good at cooking."

"Oh, then I love wojapi." Wojapi (Berry Soup) is both Takoda's and my own favorite food. When we were little we would pick the berries for it usually eating more of it then putting it into the baskets. Takoda is a bit more obsessive over it now though (I was when we were small but as I got older I really just craved the soup.) constantly leaving to get berries for him to pop into his mouth every few moments. I'm surprised his mouth and tongue aren't stained a different color by now.

"Wojapi? What's that?" I grab her hand.

"I'm going to lead you into the village now. You shouldn't say anything unless spoken to and..don't be alarmed if you hear yelling...I'm already in trouble from running away from my duties. And I might have to leave you alone for a while. I'll take off your blind fold once we get there."

"What's wojapi?" She repeats as I begin tugging her along, zig-zagging to make sure she doesn't realize where we are going (I don't suspect her but if the sentries happen to see me, which is rare, then they will at least know that I attempted to keep things a secret from her).

"Wojapi is berry soup," I say, steering her around the outskirts of the village. If I can make it the fields I can weave through them and make it to my home. And hopefully Takoda's lucky timing will have him at home to take care of Mari while I explain everything to Ina. I just hope he doesn't do anything to her, I think this as we reach the the fields.

"Hmm...Well you'll have to teach me it. It sounds nice. What is this? Grass?"

"Shh...It's a field...We have to sneak in to the village...When we reach my home I'll take off the blindfold."

She nods already in stealth mode. I'm going to like this girl (sisterly wise). I run through the corn fields, pulling Mari along, and we break through into one of the pathways leading to the village. Maybe I should take off her blindfold right now so that we can move faster...No she might want to look around. We reach the back of my home and I carefully peek around to the front. No one is around. Turning back around to Mari I address her.

"Okay," I whisper. "We are almost there...I'm going to take off your blindfold so that we can run faster. It's a few feet around the corner." I slipped off her blindfold and she blinked hard for a few moments. She nodded.

"I'm ready."

"Good!" I point to my right. "We will just go around that part and make a left. This is my house. Just run straight into it." I look around. It's still empty. I sprint straight into my house with Mari close behind. The flap door waves around a little a bit at the sudden rush and I reach my hand out to steady it when she gets in.

"Flora, what are you doing?" Takoda's smooth voice floats out to me. "And who is this?" He adds quickly with his face aimed in my direction. His brown eyes stare unseeingly at me.

Takoda is blind...He has been blind since birth (another reason why I was called a kaga by the other girls...They said that I harmed him in the womb and caused his blindness. It was their way to explain my green eyes.), but you would never guess it. Maybe it's his bodies way of making up for being blind but every other sense and physical attribute is extremely defined and developed. His hearing is incredible and he recognize who people are just by listening to their footsteps (that's how he knew who I was and that there was someone new.), and he is very strong. And it seems that while all the girls here detest me they are more then happy to be his "friend". They will do anything to please him including some things that aren't exactly...er...let's just say that my mother and any other parents of the involved would not happy. So yes, I'm a little worried about leaving Mari with him, but I don't think she will fall for his charm. At least I hope (and it's not like he hurts them... He just...doesn't really care about them as much as they do him.).

"Takoda this is my new friend. She was in danger so I saved her."

"She..." I can already see his mind working.

"Look, I have to speak to Ina about this. Can you make sure she is okay?" I say this turning from the door. Mari seems somewhat confused about what's going on but I just give her a reassuring smile. No need to worry her. She would soon hear it...

"Yes, of course..." He is literally purring. Oh, no, please don't start. And not with my friend! I turn around to give him a warning look that I know he can't see (It's force of habit.)

"Takoda..."

"Does 'She' have a name?" He's smirking. I roll my eyes. I don't have time for this. I'm in for a long lecture and yelling.

"Ask her yourself!" I say as I leave our home. If Ina isn't there then she can only be holding a counsel meeting. Or talking with my Uncles, which are basically the same thing. As I near their usual area (My Uncle's home.) I can hear my Uncle's voice.

"Makawee, you must be stricter with her. When are you going to learn?" Makawee (meaning Earth Maiden) is my mother. My Uncle, whom I called Leksi (simply Uncle), is her brother and is named Mankato (meaning Blue Earth). They are speaking in English so I'm guessing that they don't want any other people to listen.

"Mankato...It's not that simple...She needs..." I pause. I know it's wrong for me to eavesdrop on them but it's obvious that they are talking about me. It's better to know how they are feeling before I go in there and tell them that I've just broken one of the most important tribal rules. Do not bring in any unauthorized individuals into the village. I shake my head trying to clearer my thoughts. I can think of that later. Like in a few moments when I interrupt.

"She needs discipline!"

"What do you mean 'discipline'?! I discipline my children! Both Flora and Sky are skilled in everything that they need to know and more. Sky knows this land better then most aged warriors! Even if he's different. He knows how to read people and can easily persuade others and negotiate. And Flora is highly skilled in medicinal herbs and she is one of the best in the village with a bow and arrow. Flora will be an excellent communicator with the-"

"It does not matter of her skill level! If she can't control her whims then it won't matter. Sky can control his," Puh-lease! I am very offended to here them say that about him. But then again, they have no idea. "Even though, we call him Sky, he is firmly rooted onto the ground." Once again he is wrong. His head is always in the grounds they just happen to catch him when he is taking a breather. "Flora, on the other hand, is always running around, trying to reach the the sun. She will get burned if you do not help her to understand that she has responsibilities. I know you want her to have things that others can not but you _have_ to learn that _maybe_ she _shouldn't_ do those things."

"Mankato! You seem to have forgotten what both of my children are. They are children. This is the time where the should be able to give into a few whims and learn to control the rest. Do not take this time away from them." I'm pleased that Ina is sticking up for me but hearing Leksi speak like this worries me. Takoda and I know that he has always been worried about us and how we will be as responsible leaders of the village but...I didn't know it had gone this far. I've heard enough though. It's best for me to get this over with. I now have a pretty good idea how this is going to turn out. I walk toward Leksi's home and pull open the door flap.

"But Makawee-" He stops talking when he sees me. "Flora. Where have you been?"

"I went out..."

"Where?"

"...I brought back a girl." Both he and Ina inhale sharply.

"Flora! How could you?!" Ina is the first to start the yelling. Her dark brown eyes flash with disappointment and anger.

"What were you thinking?!" Now Leksi.

"Wait, please..."

"What on earth told you to do something like this?!" Ina.

"Please wait..."

"When will you learn-" I can't listen to them go on like this. I don't regret what I did. I saved a life.

"PLEASE STOP AND LISTEN TO ME! SHE WAS GOING TO DIE!" There was a long silence.

"How was she going to die?" Ina speaks quietly and I can see her mind working already.

"Ina, she was being attacked by wolves. I _had_ to save her."

"Is she injured," Leksi asks worriedly. "Do we need to send a physician?"

"No, I got her out of there in time. But what do we do with her? She has no where to go and if we send her back out there she _will_ die. I didn't know what to do but I could not watch an innocent person die. I was wondering if maybe Ina would adopt her..."

"What?" Leksi is obviously confused by the turn of the conversation but Ina just "Hmm"'s under her breath. I wait quietly, anticipating her choice.

"Well...It's not like it can be helped. Cunks," My mother says this kindly. It's an affectionate way to say My Daughter (which is what I am) and I know that I'm no longer in trouble. That's new but I'm so excited. I'm almost positive that I will soon have a new sister. "Leave me and your uncle to discuss this matter. Go and check on you friend."

"Yes, Ina. Goodbye, Leksi." He nods absentmindedly at me, the same look on his face that was on my mother's earlier. It's times like these when I realize how similar they are (both look very similar with dark eyes and pitch black hair; both are very stubborn but caring.). Walking out of his home I walk a little faster then I needed to back to my own. Mari was waiting for me!

Entering into my own house I took in the scene before me. Takoda appeared to be asleep but Mari was stock still and watching him suspiciously, though she also looked very bewildered. I cleared my throat and she looked toward me and opened her mouth to speak. But I put a finger to my lips and motioned for her to come outside with me.

"So how did it go?" She asked eagerly as soon as we had gotten outside. I ignored the question for now, and focused in on what had happened to her. I needed to know how much damage Takoda had did.

"What did Takoda say to you?" A shadow passed over her face and she recounted what had occurred between them while I was gone. Great...just great, Takoda. From what I could understand he had basically told her that she was pretty (even though he couldn't see her and according to her he hadn't touched her.) and paid her several other compliments. But he then said that she was unique and adorable and that if she was "A good girl" that he would make her his wife (he is moving faster then usual...and it's worrying me since I know he would never say anything he didn't mean...or give anyone the wrong idea.). And he managed to mix up his languages during their chat so Mari was thoroughly confused about what he was talking about but she didn't think it was "appropriate". Which is wasn't. I was going to have a talk with my twin. He can not be messing with my new friend. She is off limits!

**A/N : So, in this chapter I introduced Flora and her family. Takoda is the last love interest. I'm sorry that you didn't get to really see his encounter with him and Mari and I'm still debating whether or not to show it in the next chapter. CHARACTER ALERT! TAKODA WILL BE THE ONLY CHARACTER WITH A CELEBRITY TO SHOW HOW HE LOOKS. TAKODA IS BOO BOO STEWART. HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HIM TO THE LAST HAIR. Got it? If you don't know who Boo Boo Stewart is then Google his name. Look under images...and enjoy. What do you think of Flora? Yea she was in a very stressed mood this chapter but hopefully in the next chapter you will see some of her happier traits. Hmm, no Pan, Jason, or Chestnut in this chap? Well look forward to at least two of them in the next. Ummm...I don't have an update schedule so I'm thinking I'll probably update every Sunday. I should be have a chapter finished by the end of the week if I work like that. I'm bringing up that other story as well. Who wants a Sigyn and Loki love story? And this story is my first love story by the way. The song for this chap is...oh idk...lemme think for a sec...even though you can't tell that "sec" took 20 mins and I still got nothing...so...Survivor by Destiny's Child. I think I used that one already but oh well. And the wolf called Blood from the last chapter (the silver one with blood all over it.) is my friend. I think I already said that too. But whatever.**

**END OF RANT**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: It seems my computer enjoys torturing me...so...i lost this chapter...and all my others...and my music...and my pictures...and my games...and skype...and my examgaurd thing for school...but because I wasn't finished with this chapter in the first place im okay! Just slightly irritated but its okay! If my comp keeps this up imma just mess with it... since it wants to be like that. But anyway! XxDyiashiaxX said she wanted to be in the story so she will! Not in this chap tho. Hmm...I guess I should start now...and is anyone interested in a story about Sigyn and Loki? It's norse mythology...and if you want I could try greek tho I tend to get way out of hand when I do that...at least with loki and sigyn its already designated...or maybe modern peter pan? Idk...but I think I wanna try to do two stories at once... OK THIS IS ANOTHER PART OF THE A/N THAT I ADDED LIKE ...NOW! SOOOO JUST TO LET YALL KNO I THRIVE ON COMMENTS/REVIEWS! I AINT GONNA UPLOAD IF I FEEL UNLOVED! LOL seriously -.- I like to feel like im wanted and somebody is actually wantin to read...im sorry for my horrible grammar but is like 12:52 a.m. On a school night...i should be sleeping...but...imma try to push out a few paragraphs just to get started since I only have 1 and a half atm. Ive just now realized that I watching asian comedy guys on youtube. Anyone watch StillNotDavid, KevJumba, or Nigahiga? **

Jason's P.O.V.

WHERE DID SHE GO?! HOW DID I LOSE A PERSON?! AND HER OF ALL PEOPLE?! I was angry with her and left her alone for like two seconds...I come back and she is NO WHERE TO BE SEEN. What am I supposed to do?

I've spent all night looking for her. Even though my stomach aches from some food (another pang of guilt for me. It reminds how much I love her cooking.) and my throat is basically dead from screaming her name (and no water) I can't go stop searching and go back to the Burrow. What would I say to Pan? Who even cares what Pan thinks?! I want to find her for myself!

I look around for the thousandth time, searching for any sign that Mari was there. And one again there is nothing... Sun light filters softly through the leaves of the trees but I don't have the time to take in it's beauty. The crinkling of leaves warn that someone is approaching and I turn around excitedly. She's back!

And of course my heart is broken for the millionth time. Instead of Mari it's Pan, with this very guarded look on his face.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" His eyes barely flicker in to our surroundings, and his eyes narrow. "Where is Mari?" Pan is giving me he death glare because he already knows... He is just daring me to say it so that he can get angry.

"Gone..." I rasp out. My throat is aching but I know it can't compare to what I'm feeling inside now...or what I'm going to fell outside when Pan is through with me.

"Gone?" Pan usually has this calm like mask on his face so that no one knows what exactly he is feeling. Even though he has this calm mask on his face right now I know that it's completely fake. He is just hiding the monster underneath there just ready to harm something (specifically me). No one gets Pan upset (which is something very hard to do) and expects to be safe afterward. Or alive (maybe because it takes a lot to anger him that since you have to something extremely bad. So if you did something very wrong that affects Pan please be prepared for some serious maiming.) .

"I lost her..." Pan's jaw clenches and I watch warily as his jaw muscles flexes angrily. Yea...I'm dead. But what does it matter if she is still gone?

Pan's P.O.V

HE LOST HER! THE MOMENT I DECIDE THAT I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT IT HE UP AND LOSES HER! I had decided to discuss with my friend. How do you lose A PERSON?! I know she is as good as dead but I still have to search. I can't believe this moron lost her. And what's worse it that even though I'm aching to rip his throat out I can't. I need him to tell me where he last saw her and take me there. When I get her back I swear I'm never going to let her go.

"Where did you lose her?" I don't care if Jason looks horrible. A mild shock rolls over me from the fact that I care more about some girl (no matter how fragile, bewitching, or cute.) over my companion for centuries. I didn't take the time to analyze this though. I don't have the time. I need to find her.

Mari's P.O.V

After I had explained to Flora what had happened (or attempted to. I wasn't too sure what had happened myself.) she said that maybe we should go to sleep and that her mother probably wouldn't be coming home tonight.

We slipped quietly into her home (so that we didn't wake up Takoda) and Flora picked up two blankets from a corner. She handed a blue one to me and kept a brown one for herself.

"Mother made these," She whispered. "She is one of the best when it comes to crafting things." Her mother... We start settling down for the night and when we both get comfortable I ask the question that's been weighing on my mind.

"Um...Flora?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a mother like?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know...A mother. What's a mother like? What are they like? What do they do?"

"You don't know?"

"I've never had one...or a father." Flora laid there silently for awhile and I thought she had fallen asleep.

"A mother is," She suddenly started whispering to me. " ...All mothers are different. They are..." She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"A mother isn't born, she is made." Takoda's calm voice floated out from under a huddle of blankets.

"Takoda?" Flora seemed just as startled as I was. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"No, I've been up this whole time." The whole time?!

"Oh..."

"Mari to answer your question, a mother is not born but made. Of course you can be born with the instincts of a mother but you will never be a mother until something makes you one." Makes you one? "You learn to be a mother as you go, and that's if you were ever really meant to be mother. Take Flora, for instance. If she were to have a child _now_, she would be a horrible mother."

"Well excuse me! If that's how it is, then you would be a horrible father. _Now_."

"Oh, I know," He replied easily. "That's why I make sure that there aren't any children _of mine_ running around. We are just too young. That proves my point. I'm positive that in a few years you would be a wonderful mother, Flora. But now you wouldn't be. Same way that I couldn't handle being a father now. Does that make sense Mari?"

"Um...yes...?" I wasn't expecting Takoda to be serious. When we had first met he had been a constant source of confusion. All he did was tease to the point that I couldn't tell whether he was being serious or just playing with me. That's what he made me feel like. He always had this all knowing smirk on his face and when he spoke it seemed like that he knew something about me that I didn't. It felt like he was playing with me, like I was a toy to amuse him (which I'm telling you made me very uncomfortable.). I could tell something was different about him, but I couldn't tell until about five minutes into the conversation. I was suspicious and I crossed my eyes and made faces at him and he didn't even blink. And just to make sure (at the risk of looking very odd if he could see) I poked my chest and he still didn't respond. He was blind but it wasn't like it was obvious that he was. I was just wondering why his eyes never left my face when things happened (like a spark flying up from the fire.)

"You'll figure out what I mean whenever it is that you become a mother." When I became a mother... I had never thought of one day being a mother...Doesn't a mother need to a father? And what if I'm not a good mother? What if I don't like my child (which I doubt but what if my kid is just really annoying? What do I do then?) WHAT IF MY CHILD DOESN'T LOVE ME?! All these thoughts are flying around in my head and I don't think I really want a child...I don't want to do something wrong and it hurts them in any way. I can't deal with that.

A soft sigh comes from Flora (she has fallen asleep) and I realize that I've been biting my lip. I release my aching lip and lick it because I seemed to be having a cannibal moment and I made myself bleed. That's gonna hurt tomorrow. A sigh escapes from me as I tenderly dab at me lower lip.

"Don't worry," He isn't asleep yet?! "I think you'll be a perfect mother. All the right traits." Is he a mind reader?! STAY OUT!

After the day I've been through, all I want to do is sleep not stress out over teasing, smirking, mind readers (even the smirk is very cute!). And maybe that's what I should do. Just...sleep...

…...

I woke up to find sunlight streaming lightly through the open door of Flora and Takoda's house. A petite woman in a soft earthy brown dress sat near a fire, a small bowl was in her hands and she was watching me quietly. This must be Flora's mother...

"Hello," She murmured daintily, matching her face perfectly. She seemed so delicate. Like a little figurine. "You may call me Ina. Now eat." She held the bowl toward me and I sat up straightening the blankets as I did so. She gave a satisfied nod when she saw me do this, but continued to hold the bowl toward me. Even though I'm a cook, I'm a picky eater (it's rare for me to try some of the food I make...I'll try it if I'm worried it's not edible at all before I give it to someone else.) so I'm very wary of whatever is in that bowl. But I'm a guest here so I'll have to take what I can get. I careful take the bowl from her slim hands and lift it to my lips. It's not warm... But a fragrant scent floats up from of. It smells like...Flowers? I take a little sip and it proves to be just as good as it smelled. Sweet but very tart. If you drink to much the tartness explodes in your mouth (but I like it like that.)

"So...Ina. What is this?" I bring the bowl up to my lips again, when I say this. She smiles happily, transforming her somewhat solemn (though pretty) face into one incredibly similar to Flora's relaxed one.

"You like it? My children love this. It's called berry soup. They insisted that you have that as your first meal here." She eyes me carefully, sizing me up (why does this remind me of the silver wolf? It's not a hungry look...more like what the heck are you...). "So how long have you been here? A day? Two?"

"I think some weeks." She blinked at me, tilting her head slightly.

"Weeks! How did you survive?"

"Well after the first few days I lived with a group of boys. I don't know what you call them but I call them the Lost Boys."

"Then why were you out alone last night? If they are supposed to be taking care of you then what happened?" A shifted uncomfortably... What was I supposed to say? I thought I had made some friends or at least people who _didn't_ want to kill me and then one up and leaves me in the middle of the forest to die? What else could I really say? So that's what I say and she then she looks like a _real_ angry wolf. And she leaps at me!

She wraps me in this bear hug of hers (wow, she's strong for a little woman.) and I realize whatever anger she has is not directed toward me (something tells me that I should be really grateful that it's not.).

"How could he! Oh, people like that are the worst in the world. They purposely cause pain. And you could've died!" Ina (wait, didn't Flora say Ina meant mother? Does that mean that Ina wants me to call her mother since that's what she said? Or is it tradition? Whatever the reason a warm feeling spreads through my heart at the thought that I have a mother.) pulls away from me and looks me straight in the eyes. "You are welcome here. I will adopt you as my own daughter and you will grow up in this village with the privileges as such." Thump Thump. If my heart always was on this high then I would be the happiest person in the world (FOREVER). Daughter...Flora's sister...It's like she read my mind (I can see where Takoda got it from then.)! " You will learn the ways of the village, and of course, marry into the village," WHOA! We went from childhood to marriage! How'd that happen?! "And as part of the Chief family you will be trained in things that no others know." Ina seems to be happy. Funny how she went from this suspicious woman to mother bear (or wolf?) to excited over the course of the conversation. But I can see how, when I think about.

She didn't know who I was or what I was about. But when I explained how I'm victim (Attempted murder on Jason's part), she immediately changes into this protective (and somewhat aggressive) force to be reckoned with. And after she realizes that I have no where to go (and that I most likely won't be going anywhere if she can have it her way) she becomes sympathetic and eagerly begins to plan out a future that she thinks is best for me. Is that what a mother does? If it is then I don't think it will be that hard...But then again...Overall I like my new mother.

"Now...Tell me where you were from originally and what life was like." Where did that come from?! A small sigh escapes my lips, and my fingers somehow get near my mouth and I'm ready to gnaw through my finger. I've recently found out that I don't do well with the old memories...They make my dreams a whole lot more vivid (and very creepy.) and my nightmares never go away (I will always remember them by the time I get ready to go to sleep...Dreaming of Jonathan's drunk face is _not_ the way to get a good nights rest.). But Ina is waiting for me to respond. I just tell her everything that I can remember.

I didn't mean to tell her everything but I did...It just came out. And after her tutting and hugs (which she gave out both pretty frequently.) she insisted that I get some fresh air. I didn't know that I would feel so...relieved...to just tell her every thought I had run through my head (well, not every...some things I don't think I'll tell anyone...well maybe Flora...she seems like she would understand.) since that night with Jonathan til now. So the thought of getting fresh air seemed kind of ordinary but maybe it would be different since I was new here.

Ina (I still can't get over that! Mother!) follows me outside then points me in the direction of the fields.

"I'm positive that one of children will be somewhere in there. Don't wander any farther then the fields," she instructed me in a matronly tone (or motherly? No one has ever spoken to me like this so I'm guessing it has to be a motherly tone right? The one thing I haven't heard.) "If you get hungry, then tell Flora or Sky and they can get you something. We will of course talk more over the situation but for now enjoy your stay!" And then she practically shoved me into a field and just stood there smiling at me. When I just stood there watching her just to make sure if she was seriously pushing me into a a field that I'm not familiar with to search for someone (and the place is huge and empty looking.). She just smiled encouragingly and made this shoeing motion.

I turn around a slowly make my way into the tall stalks and turn around half-heartedly. Maybe she will get that I don't want to go? Nope. No such luck. Ina just grinned at me and I felt like I had no choice. With a sigh I pushed more stalks out of my way, wondering just where I should start looking first.

Makawee's P.O.V.

I watched the poor girl force corn stalks away from her face as she made her way through the field. Her life was so tragic...yet she seemed to be kind and intelligent, though a little skeptical of things. But it's only natural that she is cautious after what she's been through. And the cautious woman is the wise woman. Flora could benefit from her company.

But watching her trudge bewilderedly into the field reminded of me when Flora and Sky were small...If I could just shrink them back! And make them need their mother again... Flora had not turned out at all as I planned but that is not a major problem for me (until recently.). I love the way my daughter is :bright, intelligent, observant , and caring. The makings of a true leader. But she is also reckless. To bring an outsider into the village! Even though it was commendable of her to save a life...I now realize that I have to be stricter with her just as my brother said.

On the other hand my little boy...so determined to never be behind and hating pity, he is one of the most capable people in the village, blind or not, and young too. But now he is so aloof. I can never tell just what exactly he is thinking...I think he only shares his thoughts with Flora. I smile ruefully as I turn toward the village. They have been close despite their differences. A soft music from a flute floats to me as I enter my village.

A flute...it reminds me of Pan. He has been here longer then I have been alive but he is still a child! He needs to learn to control his men, and take care of his people! To let such a thing happen to that girl. I marched straight into my brothers house, where a meeting was being held about Mari's arrival.

"Makawee, you are late," Mankato said in the mother language, with a tone of disapproval. Even though I am a woman I am still a the leader of this village and I can't have him belittling me (even if he is my brother and it's unintentional) in front of other, who may have a problem with my being female.

"Yes, I am aware," I start curtly (also in my native tongue.). "I was observing the girl and gathering information. From what I can tell it is imperative that we send a message to Pan, requesting his presence immediately regarding the girl's living arrangements." Confusion flashed over everyone's face, wondering just how it happened that Pan needed to be involved. "And just so that it is not unexpected, if I have my way and I see that it is beneficial, I will personally adopt this girl into my family as a daughter and raise her accordingly...with the privileges-" A sudden uproar came from my fellow villagers. Though most of them were family, many of them weren't taught the second language nor are they expected to have studies in certain things. Those are reserved strictly for people who will have a lead in the village,such as being a chief (like me, though I am the first woman.), learning healing or battle techniques,communicating with outsiders, and communicating with other creatures of Neverland. So if I were to adopt Mari, should would be able to learn any if not all of these things, but she would specialize in one (like Sky who specializes in communications of all kinds and Flora who has a gift for handling a bow and arrow as well as a vast knowledge of herbal secrets.) or two. The fact that she is an outsider only deepens their worry.

But I have to stand firm by my decision as a leader. "I've spoken," Immediately a hush fell over the group. "Send out a message to Pan demanding his immediate presence." Now I just had to wait...

Pan's P.O.V.

Jason had taken me to the area where he had last seen her and I swear it took everything I had not slit his throat. From what we could tell from the impressions in the ground and scratches on the bark. She had been there with at least 4 large wolves. But I refuse to let this go... I will find her even it's just her body. I have to know if this is really happening to me.

We began searching the surrounding areas, calling her name. A soft breeze rustled the trees and it seemed completely out of place that the day could be so pretty yet she was gone. Then as if carried by the wind an Indian appeared before us. This was typical of them...to appear out of nowhere. But I'm not in the mood to deal with their disappearing acts.

"What do you want?"

"We request your presence." The boy was younger then us (he was very slender though he was obviously strong.), but he walked confidently and actually seemed to view us without any particular interest.

"I apologize," I started coldly. "But-"

"It's more of a demand." He interrupted me without even a blink of an eye lash. Usually they are more polite. But a demand? I noticed for the first time that he had to medium sized knives hanging from his waist. He followed my gaze, and nodded silently. So...what was so important that they would try to force me to come? I wouldn't! Not when Mari was alone out here...who knew what could happen to her?

"I repeat..." A small sigh escaped the boys lips.

"No, I feel like I must explain this to you. You have no choice. You are commanded to the village whether you like it or not." Jason made this odd rasping noise which I take was his way of saying something rude but his throat was ruined.

"I don't feel like you are in the position to be threatening us. It's two against one."

"Who said I was alone? And for the record I could easily take the both of you imcompe-"

"Ciqala. Hold your tongue." Another boy seemingly emerged out of thin air near a tree. There was an obvious resemblance between the two, but he seemed to be taller and older. "I apologize for my brother, but what he says is true. You must come."

"I am preoccupied with an important matter so-" I was once again rudely interrupted (this seems to run in the family.). I was not in the mood for this. If they insisted on getting in my way I would have to make them leave (even though it would cause some serious repercussions with my relationship with the Indians.)

"Did you lose something?" I froze at this. I eyed him carefully. His face remained emotionless while his younger brother looked smug. "Perhaps a person?" So he knew... "A girl?" I didn't reply but Jason began rasping like crazy.

"Ahh...Well, I see now. We were mistaken," He bowed his head. I hated this. This kid, who hadn't even lived a third of how long I had, was mocking me. "Please accept our apologies for interrupting your..." He glanced around wonderingly. "Search. We will leave. Ciqala, let's go." Ciqala, who I now know that I don't like just as much as his brother, cast a smirk in my direction. But a cold glance from his elder brother wiped his face clean. Jason's annoying rasping was going to kill me if I didn't do something...

"I will come." The two boys both turned their face sideways that we could their profile. Both of their faces showed no hint of what they were thinking at first. Then a sly smile spread across both their faces (admittedly it looked creepy. I could now easily tell that they were related.). They turned partially around to give us a devilish Cheshire cat smile. Not a good sign.

Mari's P.O.V.

Maybe I should still be looking for Flora but...It's just so beautiful outside today! Nothing could make this day better. I had laid down in a middle of the field (I know it's weird but if you haven't figured it out already I am weird.) and just stared at the sky. The earthy smell rafted around me mixed with what I think could only be described as freshness. It was this wonderfully crisp like air around which reminded me of autumn (next to winter autumn is my favorite season. I absolutely hate spring and summer is just...). But I have been here a little too long... What if Flora is looking for me?

I slowly pushed myself up and stood. Gazing around over the stocks the best that I can (I am kinda short so...) I can't see any indication that Flora was anywhere to be seen. However behind me was the forest with several paths leading into it. Ina had said to stay in the field but...There was a path so I couldn't get lost? When I think about it sounds stupid and something inside of me is screaming DON'T DO IT, but I'm honestly bored and where else can I look? All I can do is make sure that I don't go far...

As I trudge through the field I feel very confused. I feel like I really should be staying in the field like Ina wants but I'm curious. And the fact that the forest looks so pretty is driving me closer still. I finally reach one of the the paths (there was only one near me, the rest are spread way out.) and step tentatively onto it. Nothing grabs me so I start walking down. Soft whooshes make the green leaves wave softly over head. It's slowly starting to calm me, lulling me into a fake sense of security. I suddenly found myself in a clearing where this sweet scent floated around strongly. Someone was there...It was not _Flora. _Takoda was sitting on this log his long legs spread out in front of him, a thin stick was by his feet. He raised his hand to mouth and popped something into it. Now me being weird (as mentioned before) I just stood there watching him silently. Then out of no where he speaks!

"Come here," He turns his face toward me which makes me wonder if he is really blind. "Come here." Oh, right. I needed to move. Walking over to the log I sit on the very edge. He makes this tsking sound and smirks at me. "Closer. I don't bite." That's yet to be determined. But despite that I move an inch closer. "Little more." No not a little more but I comply anyway because at the moment he is giving off that same aura that Ina gave toward Jason and Pan. These two...can be very scary even if they are smiling (It seems like its a front. Like they are waiting for you to get close enough to get you, hence the smiling way of luring you in.). I move a little closer and then he stops smiling which scares the crap out of me since he starts frowning (this is what I don't get. How is it that one moment I feel completely safe but the next I feel like screaming stranger danger and running?).

"I said," He reaches out and grabs the sleeve of my dress. Jerking his wrist he manages to force me close without ripping the fabric (which I'm pretty sure should be shredded with the force that he put on it...). Isn't he supposed to be blind? How did he know where exactly my arm was? "Come closer." The warm smile flashes right back on to his face and he releases my arm (while I remain in a state of shock. Should I be scared or pissed? Or just ignore it? Yea...nothing happened... besides the fact that I'm a little too close to him but...).

"So now why are you here?"

"Um, what?"

"Why... Are. You. _Here_?" Something about the way he deliberately says this slowly as if I'm the epitome of idiocy ticks me off.

"Well, now, I don't know! Maybe I, I dunno, _ walked?_" Takoda's smirk widens a little (looks a little more devilish...can that be described as sinister in a way?) at my sarcasm and I feel like I really just tempted him into something that should not be happening.

"Doesn't that seem..._I dunno..._ A little to normal for you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?! I am normal!" Tilting his head slightly in a way similar to his mother (I swear she looks like Flora but for the most part he is her twin personality wise. Very strong willed, stubborn, and slightly...imposing? You just know they can get you if they really felt like it.).

"You? The girl who pops up from...Where exactly? And let's just ignore the fact that you stalked me-" Stalked?!

"Whoa, what? When did I ever stalk you? I just met you!"

"No one has ever been here, except for Flora, and you somehow manage to make your way to this specific spot? _My_ spot?" His spot...Why couldn't it just be a coincidence (like it really is.)?

"I didn't know this was your spot..." I mumbled quietly. He made me seem like some weird freak...

"Which again brings me to the question :Why are you here?"

"I was looking for Flora..." All of the sudden he turns his head to the other side his face becoming clear and focused...What's up with him?

"Hmm..." He stays quiet for a while and I find my relaxing even though at the slightest shift I bump shoulders gently with him. The area is beautiful, and I find myself once again lulled into feeling safe. Despite his sarcasm and teasing way Takoda is a people person (does that make sense?). His personality makes you want to be around him even if it's confusing. And having by my side isn't as bad as I thought...Well I thought. Then he just went off into this totally different direction from this calm mood.

I wasn't even paying attention to him but all of the sudden I feel this soft tug at my hair.

"What? Why?"

"I wanted to..." He has this very calm almost peaceful look on his face. To my surprise a soft chuckle escapes his lips (which are a bit closer then they were before...I'm positive about that.). "It's soft..."

"Well, it's hair, so..." My throat seems very dry all of the sudden. Why did I say that? 'It's hair.' What else is it?! But he doesn't seem to mind. So I'm trying to focus on something that isn't, you know...His gorgeous face, and I end up looking at the little space between our knees (if I shift just a little they would be touching.). So I'm once again surprised when he _pops something into my mouth. _

"Mhm!"

"Chew it." He instructs quietly. I'm a little too aware that he has one hand in my hair (which he insists on pulling on in the most distracting manner.) and the other one holding my chin, where he had just deposited a berry into my mouth. And yes, that berry was delicious but the fact that he was stroking my bottom lip with his thumb (again distracting but by no means uncomfortable.) is making me completely ignore the burst of flavor in my mouth. Even though I know he can't see I stare into his dark brown eyes (maybe that's why. He can't see me having and extremely weird moment.) which have the thickest lashes I've ever seen (Chestnut had previously had the thickest and Pan the longest but Takoda lashes cast these long shadows onto his cheeks.). He really is beautiful. I blinked a little and decided to close my eyes simply to enjoy the air and the fact that what he was doing was actually relaxing. He blew out a little air and it hit me very hard (not hard...just the fact that he was so _close_.). Opening my eyes, I blinked hard. _When did his face get that close?_ What...Is he going to _kiss me_?

"Mari!" The random break in my (our?) moment makes me try to turn and see what it is but Takoda's gentle grip on my chin immediately changes into a death grip.

"No, look at me only." What the heck?! The person who had called my name was rushing toward us (I could hear these angry stomps.) and before I knew it I felt my hand being yanked and I was pulled away from Takoda's safety bubble (I'm so serious. As soon as I left the reach of his arms I had like a mini panic attack. Like I had just woken up from a dream and I was in place that I didn't know.). Takoda readily relinquished his grip on me (If I'm going to be honest, I didn't want him to let go.) and I find my self being pulled along and away by a tall, dark, curly headed figure.

Pan's P.O.V.

No one understands. No one. I'm already pissed off and when I finally find her (even though I'm relieved that she seems to be unharmed.) she's basically sitting in the lap of this RANDOM GUY! I wanted to hurt him so badly but I couldn't. Not in front of her. The fact that when she heard my voice she tried to look for me and he _prevented _it just made matters worse. Maybe I should be mad at her but I've never given her any indication that I might actually be interested in her so why would she not go for someone else? But that wasn't the problem. Before I even called her name she had looked confused about the situation and when she heard my voice she looked worried. And the whole time this guy has this completely calm look on his face like he can't even see the fact that she doesn't know what the heck is going on! I didn't say anything. Just grabbed her and started into the forest, going downhill.

She's stumbling behind me because of my speed and she has yet to speak.

"Pa-Pan? What are you doing? What are _we _doing?" We finally reach the bottom of the hill and I let go of her hand. I'm seeing red blotches in my vision. The one time when I have a lead on the Orb and she's my one chance to finding it. And then it's her...Just herself. It's addicting to be around her even if she doesn't know. But between trying to sort out feelings for her and trying to figure out just where exactly the Orb is and whether or not Hook knows about it...It's just too much. I need to prioritize. But of course when I hear her voice that all vanishes (all sane thoughts vanish.).

"Pan? Are you okay?" Was I okay? Before I knew it I was in front of her and she was backed up against a tree. I leaned on my fist which had somehow connected to the tree (it was a blur...really. Just a rush.) and lowered my head so that I was eye level with her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me in shock (not fear. Which was a relief for me because the last thing I want to do is scare her.).

"No...I'm not okay."

**A/N: WOOT! I FINALLY FINISHED. I HAD MANY DIFFICULTIES AND IDK IF I MENTIONED THIS BEFORE BUT I THINK PAN LOOKS SIMILAR TO EZRA MILLER. AND...I GOTTA GO! BUT! THEME SONG...UMMMMMM...IDK...ONE IN A MILLION BY AALIYAH. AND MY PERSONAL FAVE IS TAKODA CUS HE JUST DUN CARE! IF WANTS SOMETHING HE GONNA TAKE IT! AND POOR PAN! HE GETTING EMOTIONAL! MAYBE A KISS NEXT CHAP AND TO THE PERSON WHO SAID YOU WOULD CHOP OFF YOUR HAIR DONT DO IT! HAIR IS A WOMAN'S PRIDE! SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE BUT LIFE IS HARD GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**END OF RANT**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WOOT! Here we go! I'm pumped! Ok, so I will hopefully be introducing a new O.C. Today (lets hope that works out.). In the lead for love is PAN! Is anyone really surprised? Lol. After that it Chestnut. Now i'm guessing Chestnut has to be a friggin BOSS since even though I don't show him that much he still has a lot of loyal followers. A big announcement concerning O.C.'s. No more females. Well maybe ONE female (and she would have to a mermaid.). There. But she won't be a main and will only be making guest appearances since I now have 2 females in the lead who are not Mari. And to continue with ranking. It's goes Takoda then Jason (Aww.). Yea...I personally fan girl over Takoda and Pan when I'm writing (I know it's weird but I can't help it.). I don't think- Ok even though I know you can't tell I just had to leave my room because I was in dire need of Carmex. Had to backtrack through the hours of the day till I found it (in the exercise room.). Back to the topic. I'm going to start getting into the parts where she has to choose who she wants. Meaning if you want someone you better let me know ( a lot. You can say who you want several times. It lets me know that you really want that person bad.) I would appreciate if you only gave one. But anything is fine by me. And after this story I will start writing a love story between Loki and Sigyn. They are gods of Norse mythology, but where they are from they are not considered gods. Loki is a trickster and kinda evil. In my mind Sigyn is this innocent girl who really has no clue what she's supposed to do or how she is supposed to do it...PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU! (I had that parody thing playing in the background off of youtube...that is soooo funny. WHAT THE HECK DO YOU DO!?) lol...gotta love parodies. OKAY so this is the second day of writing and I've decided that we just can't keep going on like this. One love interest and I'm sorry for all those fans out there who love the other characters, but Pan won. So for now on Pan and Mari will be a couple (well we're are getting there in this chapter.). I will now go back to my original idea for this story which was very dramatic. After this story ends I think I may write the book over from chapter 9 (like a new chap 9) where she ends up with someone else. Would you guys like that? Different versions of the story?**

Mari's P.O.V.

"No...I'm not okay." Pan had murmured that in such a husky tone that I really didn't need to think twice about what he was going to do. But it wasn't what I expected it to be. Not that I would change anything.

My first kiss...and it was from Pan. I would never had thought that a few days ago but now...who else would it be from? I had expected Pan (in those two seconds before he leaned in.) to be more...rough? That was the way he acted a lot of the times..cold and uncaring. But our kiss was anything but. He softly pressed his lips to mine (in such a way that even my bruised and bitten lower lip couldn't protest against.) so close that I felt his lashes softly brush my cheeks. I would've collapsed right then and there if he hadn't wrapped his arms around me, supporting me into his chest.

He pulled away a little too soon for me (but I didn't ever want to stop so...) and I ended up resting my head on his chest.

"Mari, I want you to listen to me." I didn't respond, I could feel his heart beating. I had thought it would be beating as fast as mine was but it was gradually beginning to slow down. It was calming, stable...

"Are you listening?" Pan gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Hmm?" I hummed lazily. His chest was so warm, not at all like I thought (I was positive it would be cold.)

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and I felt his chest rise and fall a little with it. I felt so close with him right now. Why didn't we always?

"I don't want you near him."

"Who?"

"That boy," Pan wrapped his arms a little tighter around me. "I don't want him near you. Or any others. Do you understand me?" No Takoda? That would be kind of hard seeing as Ina was planning on adopting me. But didn't that make me his sister? So he couldn't do anything even if he wanted. But why was Pan worried about that?

"Jealous?" I didn't answer his question but teased at him lightly as I removed my head from his chest and rested my chin on him so that I could look into his eyes. He gazed down seriously at me though he had a small smile at the corners of his lips. I loved that. Emotion. He was showing emotion to me. He was showing emotion _for_ me.

"Very. I'm..." He parted his lips a little a blew into my face. A shudder visibly ran through my body and I closed my eyes. Again he was chuckling. "Territorial." Territory? "I want you all to myself."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" I opened my eyes again. He was so beautiful, but why exactly did he like me again? It just seemed like he just randomly liked me. I mean the only time I was ever fully aware of this was when he kissed me. Like two minutes ago!

"I'll do whatever I have to." Hmm...not going to argue with him about this. A small pushes its way out of me. "What?"

"Nothing. But what do we do now?"

"First off, we have to go back to The Village. Then, I'm taking you back with me-" OH MY GOD!

"I forgot!" I gasped pulling away from him a little. " Ina wants to adopt me! Am I still supposed to leave?" Pan frowned down at me.

"I don't want you here." Okay, so yea, we have pretty much covered that he didn't want me anywhere near Takoda but, I really wanted to be around Flora and Ina.

"Peter-"

"What?" He sounded surprised.

"I want to stay here."

"What?" That same tone, but now he was had this confused look on his face. Pan confused...Wow.

"I want to stay here?"

"What did you call me?"

"Pan?" He took a deep breath.

"Did you call me Peter?" Did I? If I did, I wasn't thinking much about it then.

"Did I?"

"Yes...I think you did."

"Oh...is that a problem?"

"No, not really." He didn't look as shocked as he had before but he was looking at me in a completely different way.

"What?"

"Nothing," He shrugged but he still had this semi-amused look on his face (as if he was deciding whether or not he should be happy about this.). I pulled myself completely out of his grasp and we just stood there in this awkward silence. Well, at least it was awkward for me. Pan wasn't really giving anything away.

"So...do we head back? Oh! Okay,_ Pan,_" I made sure to emphasize his name and he raised his eyebrows at me. "I kinda want to..."

"Want to what?" Was is me or was he edging a little closer?

"Um," I gulped looking down so that my hair fell into my face. Why was my face so hot?

"Yes?" He was definitely getting closer. And teasing me. Am I that good of a target to tease at (he and Takoda seem to think it's the funniest thing in the world.)? "Don't do that." What was he talking about?

"What?" How many times am I going to have to that today?

"Don't" He was now right in front of me. Taking my chin in his hand he lifted my face toward his. "Do that."

"Do _what?_"

"Cover your face." My...face? Is he talking about when I bow my head?

"Uh...okay? But I do want to stay here." His facial expression receded back to no emotion and I cursed myself. "Not for Takoda," I added hurriedly. He still stared blankly at me. "I want to stay because I'll get a mother-" I can't believe I said that out loud! However, as soon as it slips out a look of surprise flashes over Pan's face. He then begins to massage the bridge of his nose. Was it really that bad?

"I have no idea why I-" He started laughing. Not those dark chuckles but just all out laughing. It sounds so light and almost childish. Is this what he was like before (before what? I'm assuming he had to be a child at some point which is where they got those stories from about him being this mischievous little boy.).

"I never know what's going to come out of your mouth next!"

"Excuse me?" I'm so confused. One minute he seems upset and the next he thinks I'm the funniest thing in the world. And I'm honestly offended. What am I supposed to say? I'm an ORPHAN! So yea, I do want a mother.

He glances up at me and seeing my face he immediately stifles down the laughter. "Don't be upset now."

"I don't know what's so funny." I cross my arms in an attempt to let him know that I'm upset. This only seems to amuse him more.

"You are." My jaw drops. He didn't even try to hide it. Clenching my jaw tightly, I turn back toward the hill wee came down on.

"I'm going back." No point in discussing this now since everything that comes out of my mouth is _soooo_ funny.

"Fine."

Pan's P.O.V.

I understand that she's pissed but I really couldn't help it. That one sentence. "I want to stay so I'll get a mother." I was caught completely off guard. It brought back memories from so many years ago...Some were good and some were bad but I had also learned a new fact about her. She didn't have a mother. And she had called me Peter. How long had it been since someone called me that? Yesterday, Dy had called me that, but Dy had been calling me that for longer then I could remember (So she doesn't count.). And after today, I'm positive I need to go and talk to her again.

Mari didn't wait for me after I said fine, she just started heading back up the hill. She has a pretty good sense of direction, since from what I could tell she was heading in the right direction. I really don't want her back with that boy so near her but I still couldn't be rash about this. I didn't know who Ina was but I do know it's the word for mother in their language. If she were adopted it would be a good excuse for me to keep in contact with the tribe more often. I could maybe find more information about The Orb. And now that there was this new development in the mix I would become that much closer to getting The Orb.

I soon found myself staring at Mari's back as she walked. She still hadn't said anything to me but I'm pleased with the fact that she was safe. After that stunt Jason pulled... He had wanted to come with me when I brought her back but I ordered him to return to The Burrow and rest. His face was swollen and he had ruined his throat. But I really just didn't want him around her at all.

We reached a field and she immediately began plowing through it. I followed closely behind and we soon reached the end of it. There, waiting for us, was the Chief, the boy who had been with Mari, and a slender beautiful girl with dark brown shoulder length hair and green eyes. Green eyes don't come from Indians so where did it come from? Dy, was the first thing to pop into my mind, with her bright scarlet red eyes. She had been affected by the Orb years ago, and she had a red eyes and multicolored hair. Could this girl also have been affected?

The two women took in the scene before them while the boy seem focused on the ground in front of him. What was his problem?

"Pan," The Chief began to speak in a very cold manner. I knew my face was blank as I turned toward her. "This girl was found facing an eminent death in the forest last night. I sense that she is bright and good and so I will adopt her." She wasn't asking me whether or not she could. She was telling me what she was going to do and from the look on her face she was daring me to go against her just so that she could go off.

"What would that mean for the relationship of our two groups?" I had to choose my words wisely or else I could easily face wrath. Mari had receded into silence but was watching the conversation closely.

"Does it need to be changed in any way?"

"Yes, if you adopt her, then yes it would. She has valuable information for me and I intend to use every bit of it. I'll admit that she was not treated fairly and the people involved will be punished for this. I'm not against he being adopted here but I must have access to her at all times. I'm collaborating with others here, and her input is needed."

"Is this concerning the Orb?" She said it out right, in front of these two younger people.

"Pardon my asking, but are you sure you wish to discuss this in front of them?" I gestured toward the two and I was beginning to see a remarkable resemblance in them. And in her. Right when it clicked that these were her children, she responded.

"Yes, they are the future of the tribe. And when Mari is adopted she also becomes the future of the tribe." So Mari would be trained... It was beginning to seem even more beneficial for her and I. "Does this concern the Orb?" She repeated her question and it seemed like her answer to whether or not I got to continue seeing her was hinged on my answer.

"Yes, it does."

"Then yes you can. But you will not interfere with our personal matters. Do you understand me?" Yes, I did. Mari was going to be adopted and therefore would gain a sister in the green eyes girl and a brother in the boy. It would be impossible for him to try to get a relationship with her now. Brother not a lover. Mari had remained quiet for the whole time, but the green eyed girl spoke up to her.

"Mari, you are now my takawaya." Younger sister... The green eyed girl was beaming with happiness while the boy seemed to be indifferent. "And I am you takewaya." The Chief looked equally pleased but I had to say good bye before I left to consult Dy.

"I would like to say good bye before I continue on my way." All three them raised their eyebrows simultaneously and for the second time in the day I realized just how similar relatives can be.

"All right...When your finished head toward the entrance. A sentry will be waiting for you." The Chief turned and her two children followed. The boy had been holding a slim stick in his hand and now moved it back in forth in front of him as he walked. He was blind? Was that why he didn't bother to look at our faces when we spoke? What did it even matter to me? Shaking my head I turned toward Mari.

She had been watching me with the cautious look on her face. For a few moments we just stared at each other, with me wondering why she wasn't saying anything. I attempted a small smile but instead of getting one back she turned around folding her hands in front of her. Was she still mad?

Taking several quick strides to her I wrapped my arms around her from the back (which gets me a very enticing gasp from her.). It amazes how she just seems to fit perfectly into my arms.

"Don't be mad with me," I murmur softly into her ear. She shivered like she had earlier and I love it.

"I'm not..." She whispers this shakily.

"Oh?" I squeeze her around the waist.

"Mhm!" She won't even open her mouth now.

"You sure?" I squeezed her a little tighter this time. She nods stiffly. I give an extra squeeze. "Positive?"

"Yesss..." Mari moans this lowly and I know I've got her right where I want her (I wasn't expecting it but it was better then just having her speak. I wonder if I can get her to say my name like that...).For awhile I just hold her and we stand quietly.

"Pan?"

"What?"

"Was that a lie?" What is she talking about?

"Was what a lie?"

"What you said to Ina. That you needed me?" What exactly was she asking me? That I needed her in my life or that I needed her for information? In both questions it was yes.

"Yes, why?"

"What do you need me for?" Mari spoke dully and I could tell that she already new.

"I need to know how you got here." A heavy sigh escaped from her lips. "But not now. Now I have to go." I unwrapped her from arms carefully, and she turned around.

"Pan?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't be angry with Jason." How did we get on that topic? Just by mentioning his name I can feel anger rising up in me. Even if she was safe, what he had done...

"What he did was inexcu-"

"Still, don't be mad. I don't think he meant it." Was she really defending the boy who left her in the woods that he knew were dangerous? The one who left her to wolves? I put my hands on her soft curly hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're too sweet for your own good." A soft blush filled her cheeks and I smiled. She was the only one who could continuously make me do that. And even though it was unsaid, it was established that she was mine and I was hers. I turned and left making my way for the entrance of the village. Where those aggravating brothers were waiting for me. My good mood...gone just like that...

Anonymous P.O.V.

Killer flicked his tail as he wrapped himself around mines. His large. sleek black body with green stripes swirled around me. Pulling the old mirror to my face I gazed into it in the light of the moon. My face looked a just as pale as ever and my long hair falling straight to the sides of my face. The ends curled at the very bottom near where it was still wet from my being emerged in water. Tilting my head so that the moonlight caught the red and purple streaks of my hair I spoke to my pet absent-mindedly.

"So Killer...This girl. Peter seems to really like her, don't you think? I hope she's not like Wendy though. That just tore," I puckered my lips in the mirror and smacked my lips. "Him to pieces." My red eyes glittered back at me from the mirror. I looked down at my body. Smooth abdomen, that turned into a smooth, powerful black and purple tail. How long had it been since I last walked? Killer abruptly disappeared deep into the water, which was a sign that someone was coming. And only Peter knew where I would be at this time. I pulled myself onto a rock and waited for him to emerge from the tree line and head into the cove.

When he did I had to remind myself that he wasn't that cheerful,little flying boy of years long past. He was a tall man with solemn gray eyes, curly black hair, and slender fingers with both feet placed firmly on the ground. He had also taken to dying his clothes black. I had just seen him not too long ago but apart of me always expected to see a little boy from long ago. When everyone was happier and not so...depressed. Maybe that was just the part of me that wanted to turn back the hands of time, that wanted to fix everything for him. To fix everything for me.

"Dyiashia." He spoke to me, not in a cold tone but a formal one. He must be irritated.

"Peter!" I sung out his name happily, my mind already working on a way to make him loosen up.

"There was- Dy?!" I had let myself fall off the rock and into the water and allowed myself to sink. Even though I was a mermaid I had fainting spells, that were more prominent when he was a child. It used to always scare him, but he now knew that when I did that I was most likely faking. I mean how many times did I have to prank him? But it never failed. He would spaz and get worried and call for me until I popped up somewhere near him, earning a thorough yelling and maybe a shun (he has purposely avoided at times when I've done this trick to him.).

"Dy?! Dyiashia!" He was peering closely into the water and I swan a huge arc around him till I reached the area where he wasn't looking. Now for a new trick to add to the game. I felt my stomach clench as I willed the water to rise up and over his head. I then released it, easing the knot in my stomach on top of his hair.

Swimming over to him, I saw that he had removed all signs of emotion from his face. But I knew he was pissed. At least there was that emotion.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon. What do you want?" Peter looked blankly at me and shook his now sopping wet head. His eyes looked just like the color of the clouds before a big storm.

"You know what I want. Do you know where the Orb is?" I knew where it was in a general sense but to get specific would take a lot of time from me. It was like playing a game of hot and cold or Marco Polo.

"Peter, you already know the answer. We've been over this a thousand times. More then that really. Now if you want me to talk then you have to talk too. What was the oddest thing that happened you today?"

He sighed quietly (not to be confused with resigningly.). "She called me Peter."

"She what?!" I hit the surface of the water with my hands, making my eyes go wide. "Why?!"

"I don't know," He began to wring out his curls. "She didn't even realize that she had said it until I mentioned it." This girl...Mari? Was that her name? She has had him mesmerized since she came. Though it's clear that neither of them realize it, I've lived long enough to tell when someone is in love or well on their way there. The look in his eyes completely changed when he mentioned her name, his facial expression softened. He may not think it's gone that far yet and I'm positive that when it does hit him he will be angry with himself, but it's getting there. If it's not there yet.

"I see..."

"You see what?" If he continued this obsession with the Orb he will be more conflicted about what to with it when he finally gets it.

"Peter...I want you to give up on The Orb."

**A/N: Okay...so yeah...Pan won, but you all can still keep reading because I'm going to still keep writing. That mermaid is Dyiashia and she is an O.C. Submitted by XxDyiashiaxX. She will be a main character and she has deep connections to the Orb. Now because I'm starting school I don't really have a writing schedule (not that I ever did.) but I figure if I write a page and half or so every day I should be able to update by the end of the week. Or it may be two weeks, I really don't know. And Flora is still a main character but we haven't really gotten to her part yet. I'm still setting the stage for the action and stuff. The theme song is until the end of time by Justin Timberlake. No particular reason why I picked that. I was just listening to that while writing this ending A/N and it seems to fit. And for all my Fanfic fans who don't have an account on there please just get one. That way you are alerted as soon as I update a chapter. It is a free site, you know. I just want everyone to have immediate access to this story. I am now VERY aware that my A/N's are very long. I apologize but I am a rambler. Thanks for reading. **

**END OF RANT**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I FINALLY HAVE A COVER! . HAPPINESS! Big thanks to EmileighJohnston who designed it. For my Fanfiction readers she is a writer on and you should check out her stories (that goes for both fanfic and watty fans.). They're awesome! It seems that I can pick out a cast for my characters on wattpad but I feel like you should use your imagination...Mari does not have any actress that looks like her and neither do Flora, Dy, Jason, and Chestnut. I know that Takoda looks like Boo Boo Stewart and Pan looks like Ezra Miller (I guess? Maybe...Kinda...sure why not.). And as you can tell I'm not really positive on that... I've been thinking about the book, so I'm wondering just how much I'm going to write. This is chapter 10...I'm hoping to stop at 20 but things never go exactly to plan so we'll see. This chap is dedicated to Emileigh.**

Dyiashia's P.O.V.

Peter stared at me for awhile with those shiny gray eyes and damp curls framing his face.

"What are you talking about?" He was trying to keep his voice detached but it wasn't working.

"Peter...It's been a long time and I just don't think you should be obsessing over it now." He furrowed his brow stormily at me and I could tell he was going to work himself up into a fit over this.

"Exactly," He tried to keep his voice calm but once again he was failing. "We are so close Dy! Why stop now? If I could just get in it my hands..." He trailed off, a dreamy look passing over his face. If there was one good thing that the Orb did for him and I was that it brought back those childish, dreamy looks to him. It took me back to when he was young...And happy. A child day-dreaming about buried treasure and adventures.

"But what are you going to do with it? What's the point of having it if you can't do anything with it?" I didn't understand. I thought that maybe he wanted to go back but over the years it became clear that was not his intentions. He never said anything about besides the fact that he wanted it bad, and I just assumed that it was an obsession. I didn't think it was dangerous so I indulged but now it is endangering something. His happiness. Whether or not he knew or acknowledged it that Orb was going to get in the way of chance with this girl.

Peter frowned at me. Then he sighed shaking a few droplets out of his hair. "I'm sending them all back." Now it was my turn to frown. Sending them all back? Did he mean his boys? Back to...where exactly was that place now? So many years have passed and I haven't even thought about it.

"What do you mean?" I flicked my tale softly, enjoying the feel of cutting through the water with it.

"Dy!" I leaned away from him a little bit. I was surprised that he was showing so much emotion...It must be that girl. I really must meet her soon. "Look at us." I looked around, in the darkness. What was wrong?

"Okay...I see?"

"Look at everything we've been through since we've been here. Look at me!" He tugged at the hem of his black shirt. " How old am I?" I stared blankly at him. I honestly didn't know. Wait. How old was I?!

"I'm in the body of a 20 year old. A teenager. But I've been alive much longer then that. And you. How long have you looked like that? As long as I can remember. Who wants to be doomed to this?"

"Maybe they do! How do you know what they want? And you only look at negative things. What person wouldn't want yo have a young body? Or be able to do the things you and I can do? You used to _fly! _I can control water. And we don't age! Who knows when we'll die. Probably never. They get adventure and a chance at life. Peter, how many of those boys were running away from a hard life?"

"They don't understand what they've gotten themselves into. And they are going to have learn to take care of themselves as they get older. When they go back they can learn things that they couldn't possibly here." He narrowed his eyes at me, pulling the brows down to give a menacing look to his face (which I'll admit did give me shivers down my spine.). He didn't get what he was doing! He was trying to dictate someone elses life (This is a very big no-no for me considering what my life was like before Neverland...It was one of the reasons that I had to leave that place.).

"Oh, yeah?" I drew myself up and could feel the water beginning to churn around me with my anger. "And what about that girl? Your telling me that you're just going to force her back into a place that you know she was trying to escape from?! Your telling me that even if she wanted to go your going to let her go easily? You _want_ to let her go?" I knew I was striking some nerves but I'm so angry (His face had completely morphed when I mentioned her and I can tell that he hadn't even thought about what I said before this,). All of these years...Helping him track that stupid Orb and not even knowing what he wanted it for.

He was silent for a little bit. "I can't keep her here...Any of them. They'll just end up hurt...I can't put her through that. Not when I know..." By then I had begun to drown him out. So this is what it was all about...Wendy...I thought that he had gotten over it. At least to a certain extent but it's obvious (when I think about it) that he wasn't. He still blamed himself over what had happened. That was the whole point of finding the Orb. It wasn't that he wanted to be alone or that he was trying to decide peoples fate for them. He was afraid of repeating history. He was afraid of death.

Guilt welled up in my chest as I swam closer to him. I'm supposed to know these things...I'm supposed to know when he is hurting. How could I have blocked this out? I patted his shoulder.

"It isn't your fault. It was never your fault." Peter blinked blankly at me for a second. Was he going to deny it?

"You weren't even listening to what I was saying, were you?" I shook my head vigorously.

"Nope. But I meant what I said, Peter. Don't let this get in the way of your life. What happened then...happened. It was sad but neither of us could do anything about it." He opened his mouth to protest but I continued on a little louder. " What happened happened. Nothing can change it and for awhile we were both broken because of it." I looked him in the eyes. " I had to fix myself up a long time ago and I tried to fix you too but it was wrong of me. I just made things worse." A sweep of his lashes downward let me know that he acknowledged my attempt to 'fix' him.

"But now someone can fix you way better then I ever could!" He gave me a wary look, he already knew where I was going with this.

"Dy..." He warned me.

"Peter..." I spoke just as low as he had. "You know, I know it, and if you keep up what your doing, she'll know it too."

"This has nothing to do with her."

"Peter, I'm almost positive that you have already made it clear to her that you don't intend to leave her alone. Am I correct?" I was guessing but the slight blush on his cheeks actually backed it up.

"Whoa, really?! You move fast!"

"Shut up. I was upset and caught up in the moment. It won't happen again."

"So how are you going to explain to her that whatever it is that you did to her wasn't real? That you were 'caught up in the moment?'"

"I don't know." He said shortly and he started staring straight into the water.

"Even though your not off the hook with the Orb business, do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Her...Mari. Right?"

"No."

"Her name is not Mari?" What was her name then?

"It is Mari, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do, so talk." He glanced at me. I know if I had been anyone else that he wouldn't tolerate it. It's a good thing that I am who I am. "Okay, just answer three questions about this whole thing." He still was watching me warily. "Come on now! I won't make them bad or anything."

"Fine."

"What does she look like?" I was curious about what she looked like but I wanted to know how much attention he payed to her. Would he talk a lot as if he was interested?

"She has a heart shaped face, and is kinda short. I guess she has wide shoulders for a girl but compared to me she is still kind of small." Broad shoulders. I was taught that broad shoulders meant that you were built for,erm...a big chest. " Curly lashes, dark eyes, full lips. She smells like vanilla. Brown skin..." He had that dreamy look on his face again and I found myself grinning. He really liked her. I decided to mess with him because in my past experience, when he was like this, he would say anything that popped into his head (which was what he really thought.)

"Hips?"

"Hmm?"

"She has big hips? Since she was big shoulders?"

"Mhm...yea. High cheek bones, small ears...huge rack."

"Whoa! I didn't ask about that!" He turned toward me with glittering eyes then blinked a few times. For the second time today the slightest blush crept into his cheeks (NEW RECORD!). He had just told me what really popped into his mind when he thought about her.

"Okay, new question."

"No, you just asked two then." He set his jaw stubbornly.

"Aww, come on Peter! One more? Please?"

"Fine."

"Okay, this is a serious one. You ready?" He nodded stiffly at me. " What are you afraid of most about her?" That caught him completely off guard but I waited patiently for him to answer.

"She...She seems so fragile. Like the slightest thing could shatter her." Peter shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts. " I know I'm exaggerating because she is very self-sufficient but...That's just the way I feel. Like I have to protect her. You know?" It's been awhile since he asked my advice...I'm so shocked that I don't know what to say. "And the thing is, with me thinking like, I should want all the help that I can get to keep her safe. But I can't stand the thought of her with another guy. Just being _around _a different guy makes me upset. And for no reason at all..."

Wow, he was really far gone... Happiness bubbled inside of me not just because he was finally moving on from Wendy, but because he was acting similar to the way he used to be. Not shy but easily embarrassed or confused about certain things. The fact that we were having a conversation that didn't revolve around the Orb lifted my spirits.

"Okay, well, I guess that's all for the night." I exclaimed cheerfully. "Anyway, you must bring her by soon to see me." He stood dusting off his pants.

"Maybe I will..."

"Goodnight, Peter." I called out as he retreated into the darkness of the trees.

"Goodnight, Dyiashia."

Mari's P.O.V.

After Pan had left, Flora had taken me back to her house (my house? Since I was technically considered her sister?). She started rummaging through a bag on the floor near where we had slept last night.

"We are going to have so much fun! Mari, we have _got_ to make you some new clothes." We did?

"Oh...Kay?"

"What's wrong?" She looked up at me, hands still working furiously inside the bag.

"Nothing, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now..." I kneeled down near her. "What are you looking for?"

"Stuff did give you. Do you like music?" Did I like music? I loved it. Before that incident with Jonathan that was another thing that I had liked about him. He had a cello that he played when he had free time (which wasn't often.). He was a wonderful player but sometimes I would think that he was sad because the songs that he played were forlorn and melancholy. It was beautiful but it was as if he was regretting something. If I could play an instrument I would definitely go for a cello, violin, and piano (His friends would sometimes hold concerts in his garden. It was fun but I always had to work extra hard on those days.).

"Yes, it's always nice to hear good music." She grinned at me and I realized that she was really pretty.

"Great, I love music too. So does Takoda. Maybe I could teach you something sometime. I found them!" Flora pulled her hands out of the bag triumphantly. In one hand there was a bar of black blue soap (I think...It was fragrant so that's what I'm assuming since it didn't look all that...edible.). And a little egg shaped thing. She held up the egg.

"This is a casing carved out of the best wood. It's very smooth. But anyway we put the stuff that's inside on our lips. You can have this one, it's an extra. We can decorate it later." She held up the soap. "Now this," She starts off seriously. "This is out best friend. Well, one of them. When we bathe, use it on your face. It'll make sure you look beautiful and smooth all the time. Even if you have scars then it will slowly begin to remove them after a few baths." Speaking of baths when was I going to get one?

"Hey, could we maybe take a bath soon?"

"Oh, yea! We should. I'll take you to my favorite spot when I really need to relax." I smiled happily and laughed a little. She reached out and pinched my cheek, smiling as well. "Aww! You're so adorable!" I was?

"Do I need clothes for that? To change into afterwards?"

"Hmm...I guess so. But we haven't made anything yet. Okay, so this is what we'll do. I'll bring more soap for washing clothes and we can wash your outfit out while we're there. You can let it dry while we bathe."

"Won't we get cold?" I questioned as we stood up.

"No," She smiled mischievously.

"No?"

"Just wait and see. You're gonna love it!" She gathered up the egg for lips (I have no idea what else to call it. She didn't tell me anything else about it.) and the facial soap, handing it to me. She rummaged around a bit in the bag, but abruptly stopped. "You know what? We can just take the whole thing!" Laughing we walked out, with Flora leading the way to...Where?

….

Flora is officially my best friend. For eternity. She took me to a _hot spring_. A hot spring! I washed out my dress and hung it out to dry on some branches. Slowly sinking into the spring, a happy sigh escaped my lips without permission.

Flora giggled. "I told you right? Whenever I get stressed, this is the place to go." She sunk a little deeper into the bubbling water and I followed her lead. Oh, this felt sooo good. I was going to come here a _lot_.

"So, has he said anything to you?" What was she talking about?

"Who said what?"

"Pan. What has he said about you."

"About me? Why does it have to be about me?"

"Because he wanted to be alone with you." Oh, so she wasn't talking about a relationship type thing.

"Um...nothing much. Just wanted to say good bye." I ease deeper into the bubbly water.

"Hmm. He kiss you yet?"

"What?!" I shot up from my relaxed position. Flora is reclining on the other side of the spring her face tilted up toward the sky.

"Has he kissed you yet?"

"Why does he need to kiss me?!" Where did that even come from?

"Because from my point of view it looks like he has feelings for you and you for him. Am I wrong?"

"No...!" I can feel my eyes widen at this. I hadn't even given any real thought to what I said. It had just slipped out. "What I mean is-"

"You like him." I stare at Flora for awhile. She was more observant then she made it seem.

"Maybe...Yes."

She giggled a little. "That's fine with me." She then straightened up a little and gave me a serious look. "But you let him know that if he _ever_ thinks of hurting you I'll have his head for a foot stool. Better yet, I'll tell him myself. I want him to understand just how serious this is. I will not abide with someone breaking your heart."

Breaking...my heart? And where did such ferocity come from? I've never considered that he would do something to hurt me... Would he?

**A/N: First off, I apologize for the long break. A lot of drama has been going on and even now I'm sick. I had half of this chapter written for about as long as the other chap has been up. Flora has really lived up to the big sister role hasn't she? The song is I Care 4 U by Aaliyah. I was hoping to save that for later chapters and it doesn't fit this one exactly but I'm in a rush at the moment plus I'm ill. So excuse me. I'll change it later.**

**END OF RANT.**


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: I'm hoping that by writing little by little when I get the chance (which is 2-3 out of the week) that I'll have each chap finished by Sunday (I may update every 2 weeks if I'm really busy.). I now have another OC and that makes 4 people who will appear in my books. How do y'all like Peter and Mari? Are their any questions that need to be addressed? And before I forget yes, I am aware of spelling errors (I think we've been over this before, but I feel like I need to address it again) and when this story is finished it will be edited. Please just bare with me. Comments are very appreciated (They nourish my writing juices O.O). **

Mari's P.O.V

Things just started happening after that relaxing bath. All of the sudden I was caught up in a whirl of action. Mari needs new clothes, Mari needs to learn the language, Mari needs to start her lessons, Mari needs to learn her etiquette, Mari needs to meet everyone, Mari needs more clothes, Mari can't get an ounce of rest when she is awake! It wasn't bad but it was so much! I enjoyed everything (especially the new clothes) but goodness! I needed a break. Flora knows when I'm going to meltdown and usually rescues me, and Ina is sweet and understanding about it all. Takoda just...ignores me? He doesn't really talk to me (which confuses me) but I am grateful that he is. It stings a little to have him completely ignore me when we are alone (he only acknowledges me if he absolutely has to) but at least Pan won't be that upset about me being here.

Not that he is here to see anything. I haven't seen him since the day I was inducted into the family. No messages, no Pan, no nothing. For the first few nights I would dream about his lips lingering over mine but that was so long ago...How long had it really been? The days had blurred together, but it was starting to get colder and the village was finally showing signs of the season changing (while the rest of Neverland seemed to have started earlier.) and now I once again needed a whole other wardrobe. My clothes were overly extravagant compared to some of the other girls that I saw (but didn't really talk to.). Ina wanted to spoil me rotten but from what I can tell, Flora and Takoda get the extra nice things too (is that what mothers do?).

At the moment I actually had a moment of peace and I began to trek through the fields and head to my own spot. Flora and Takoda had both figured out that the best way to cope with their hectic life was to escape from it once in a while. I found out because I was practically forced too. I needed peace just for a few moments, completely by myself. I found myself a little clearing by a small pool of water, that was made by a stream, (the pool was at the end of the stream.), with a large gray rock to sit on. The gray reminded me of Pan's eyes. Hard and solid, stable. I approached the rock, perching on it so that I could stare into the pool. Autumn leave were floating in the clear blue water swirling in delicate patterns.

The sky had the prettiest mix shade of light violets and blues, with touches of soft tangerines at the very bottom. A pinkish hue where it mixed in with the blues...Pink like the color of Chestnut's cheeks when he would look at me. I blinked hard. I hadn't thought of him after the initial few days. How was he? Who was cooking for him? And everyone else? What about Jason? Was he upset still upset with me? A tight feeling welled up in my throat, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Had I really forgotten about them in the blur of moving here?

I never even said anything to Chestnut...The last time he saw me he had put me to bed, expecting to see me again in the morning. How long ago was that? Weeks...at least. I hadn't said anything, hadn't even attempted to. Had Peter- I mean Pan- told him? Did he tell Jason? How could I have forgotten the first friend I ever really had?! I needed to see him. To at least tell him I was sorry about not saying anything. To say goodbye...

Standing up I began to run (something that I am _not_ meant to do) through the forest, for the first time lamenting that I had chosen such a hidden place to relax in. When I finally reached the house I burst through. Only Takoda was there, sitting on the floor, popping berries into his mouth. Once again he didn't even acknowledge that I had entered even though I knew that he knew I was there.

"Where's Ina?" I panted. Silence. "Takoda, _please. _It's important." Just more silence. I didn't have time for this! Without another I stomped over to where he sat, and crouched, putting my hands on his shoulders. He immediately stiffened and blinked those lashes at his into my face, looking at me head on (well...not really looking.).

"Look I don't know what your problem is, but guess what? GET OVER IT! GET OVER YOURSELF! You are not God, and this whole silent treatment is annoying and immature. I thought you were smarter then that," Irritation flashes over his face (giving him that frightening look that he and Ina have mastered.) but I'm on a roll. We are gonna fix this right now! "But I guess I was wrong. I'm your sister now and I want to be treated as such. I don't have time to deal with you and whatever issues you got going on so just tell me where Ina is!" There is a slight flush on his cheeks, that is not from happiness. I'm pretty sure he's gonna hit more or something just judging by the look on his face (it spells D-E-A-T-H).

"Leksi's."

"What?" I choked. I hadn't expected him to speak.

"She is at Uncle's."

"Oh..." I release his shoulders which I now realize I was gripping a littler harder then I had thought. I awkwardly pat him. "Well then...Nice talk." I stood and walked out of the house, trying to walk as fast as I could without making him pounce on me (I swear he had this _look _on his face that just wasn't natural. It was like pure evil was gonna rain down on me.). I walked swiftly to Ina's brother's home. He was nice and friendly and he had welcomed with me with open arms (albeit they were a little stiff at first but he has warmed up a lot toward me.). But he is a worrier so I don't know how he will take this request. But it isn't that bad, is it?

I walked in to find Leksi, Ina, and Flora all sitting sipping at some steaming drink.

"Mari!" Flora beamed at me when she saw me, and held up a hand. I obligingly went to her and bent down allowing her to pinch my cheek softly.

"Hello," I sat down next to her, across from Ina and Leksi. They smiled happily at me and once again I was amazed at how easily I seemed to fit into the family.

"Ina, Leksi, I have something to ask you..."

"Yes?" Ina began to dig around in her bag. The noise of shuffling things disorientated me. What if they said no? What would I do then? I _had_ to go.

"Um...well..." I began to fidget uncontrollably with the sleeve of my dress. "I...uh..." Unconsciously I put my fingers to my lips and began to nibble.

"Don't bite your nails, Chikala." Ina gently admonished me without even looking up from her bag. How did she know? "What did you want?"

"What did I want? Um...you see..." I stared at my fingers which I had interlaced in my lap.

"Mari?" I glanced up at Ina, who still wasn't looking at me.

"Um...I would like to ask you something..."

"So you've said but I've yet to hear anything." She teased me, all the while digging in that annoyingly noisy bag.

"I would like to...thank you," She had finally found what she was looking for and poured me some of the hot liquid they were drinking. I lifted it to my lips and found that I was drinking some type of tea. It smelled faint but the taste was soft and rolled onto my tongue smoothly. "I would like to...go visit..."

"What?" For the first time Leksi spoke. He sounded incredulous.

"Well I-"

"Really?" Flora peered at me from over her cup, blinking her green eyes at me.

"I had one friend there...And I never said goodbye. He didn't even know that I was leaving."

Ina frowned thoughtfully at me. "Is this necessary? We really need to get you up to speed on lessons as fast as we can. And the weather is changing, your wardrobe isn't finished. And what if you were to get sick? I wouldn't be there to-"

"_Please._ This was the first friend I ever had and I feel so bad about just _disappearing_ on him." Again she frowned. My stomach fluttered nervously in my stomach as the frown continued to deepen as she apparently thought of different diseases that would strike me down as soon as I left the village.

"How long would it take?" Leksi spoke quietly, bringing his tea up to his lips.

Now it was my turn to say what. "What?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I realized that I was questioning him while he was trying to give me a chance. "I mean...I don't know. 3 days?"

"3 days!" Ina's eyes widen and I knew it was over. She was going to say no.

"Makawee, let the girl go. She needs to repay her friend for his kindness, right? We'll just send an able courier with her to make sure that she is taken care of. She should still have accommodations at her previous home. I trust Pan to take care of her."

"I don't! Look what happened before when he was taking care of her!" I was tempted to mention that technically it wasn't him it was Jason but why bother? She obviously didn't want me to leave, but why?

"Makawee, listen to reason. It will only be 5 days, 6 at the most. She'll be back before the first snow." Leksi argued confidently for me, while Ina tried her hardest to tell him that it was dangerous and deadly. "Makawee," He chuckled slightly. "She's not a little girl. And with the training that you are putting her through, she will be fit to survive anything. Relax and let her go." That dangerous look passed over her face like a cloud. Oh, God! Please don't let her get Leksi! She turned her intensely dark gaze on me.

"Is it necessary?"

"Oh, absolutely!" I nodded vigorously. She sighed the dark cloud clearing off her face (I exhaled too...but out of relief.).

"Fine...I suppose you can go. But I want you back as soon as possible so you leave tonight...No never mind. The wolves might be out."

"If I go with her we won't be bothered." Both Ina and Leksi started to protest immediately but Flora just listened patiently.

"Flora, you know I don't trust those animals! It's nearing winter and they will be hungrier then usual."

"Flora, what are you thinking? You still have studies as well."

"Cunks, it's so cold. What if you get sick?"

"You have never escorted anybody!" She let them go on and on like this for a while. Then she spoke.

"Mother, you have seen how the wolves react around me. I was able to keep you safe, wasn't I?" Ina attempted to interject but Flora continued on hurriedly. "I have been trained and after living here for so long as think I have experienced plenty of colds and know how to handle them. And so I miss a few lessons? I can always catch right back up. And Leksi! You sat here in this very room not 10 minutes ago and told me and Ina that I was a very able young girl. You said you trusted me completely. Can you not trust me to simply escort Mari to Pan and back?" They started talking over each other again trying to prove their point.

"But you are still growing! You could get sick."

"You should take your studies more seriously!"

"You have always been easily chilled."

"I meant that in a future tense. I didn't think that I would have to depend on you so fast...or have you use it against me." Again she let them get their arguments out.

"Mother, Leksi, it is 6 days at the very most. Only 6. We will be fine. Please give us this chance." Ina and Leksi gave each other side-long glances. Ina sighed dejectedly.

"Fine...but you must leave right now! It's not yet dark so you two will make a lot of progress getting to him and back."

"Wait," She raised her eyebrows at me. "You know the way back? Well, Flora do _you_ know the way?"

Flora blinked her green eyes at me. "Of course I do." Okay...from the look on her face I guess it was obvious that she would know where it was. All righty then...

"Ina, Leksi, we will be back soon!" Flora beams happily at them then turns to me. "Let's go! We need to pack." She rushed out leaving me behind. I looked at Ina and Leksi. Ina had pulled her eyebrows low over her eyes and Leksi did the same, their expressions remarkably similar.

"Good bye..." Leksi turned to look at me and Ina's head snapped toward me. Without a word she literally pounced on me giving me a hug.

"Be safe. Don't talk to strangers," What strangers? "Be sweet polite and listen to Flora. She knows her way around. Tell Pan that we will have another meeting soon." She whispered this furiously into my ear. Then she pulled away straightening her dress. I looked at Leksi and he opened his arms, offering a hug. I happily obliged allowing him to wrap me in his arms. He did the same thing that Ina did (except more excessive and paranoid.) , giving me orders and telling me precautions as if I were sailing far away.

When I finally escaped back home Flora was already done packing our things (wow she's fast.) and she was saying good bye to Takoda. They were embracing when I walked but both looked calm which was a total difference from Ina's and Leksi's minor panic attacks. Maybe that was why Flora had rushed out...

Takoda turned when he heard me walk in, releasing Flora and walking swiftly toward me. He's walking a bit fast isn't he...And he has the oddest look on his face...Is he still mad at me from before? I unconsciously start walking backward until I hit the wall. He raises his arm...Oh GOD! Please don't let him kill me! I squeeze my eyes shut as he nears me. Stiffening I'm surprised by the sudden warmth I feel. Is he...hugging me? I open my eyes and stiffly wrap my arms around him as well. It wasn't uncomfortable physically but I hadn't hugged anyone but Pan for a while now... The thought of Pan's hugs makes me blush a little as we pull away from each other.

"Be safe on your trip." I smile works it's way onto my face. So he finally excepted me as his sister, although he was slow about it. He walks away, toward the door and Flora smiles encouragingly at us as she grabs some bags. "Oh," He stops at the doorway, grabbing his thin walking stick from the edge of it. "And don't let Pan touch you. I don't want my little sister hurt." Okay now he's moving fast! Flora snickers as he walks away.

"I second that!" She turns toward me. "You ready?" I nod.

…..

I will never EVER underestimate Flora again. When she mentioned how the wolves "react" to her, I hadn't considered it to be like this. No, my only thought about the wolves had been "Please stay away!".

We had been walking for awhile, at least an hour. Flora had stopped trying to keep up a conversation with me when she realized I was too busy trying to_ breath_. I'm asthmatic and winter is on the way (me and cold air don't mix well.). So I'm wheezing and Flora is just talking about stuff that doesn't require me to respond when all of the sudden she just stops walking. I'm thinking (more like praying) that she's decided to take a break but she turns around with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Wolves," She points to our right. "They know we're here."

"Well," I pant a little. "Shouldn't we...keep going? And avoid...them?"

"Well, I guess we _should_ but where's the fun in that?" Gee, maybe in surviving?! But I don't say that out loud but I give her a look that pretty much sums it up.

"Mari!" She laughs loudly. "Don't worry so much. I've got it covered." I tensed up when I began to hear barks not to far away. "They won't attack you when your with me."

"Why?" I questioned as I nervously edged closer to her. The yips and barks were getting ever closer. Please don't let me die now. It can't be possible to survive wolves twice.

"It's a long story but just don't seem nervous or aggressive. And don't be shy either. Their smarter then they look," Four wolves jumped out of the bushes, the large silver one from before, a gray wolf, and two brown. They all stopped, staring at us and sniffing the air. They seemed wary to come any closer.

"Their very pretty..." I murmured. The Silver Wolf turns his clear blue eyes and I freeze in shock. Last time I had seen him he'd had blood dripping from his muzzle and looked like he was still hungry. His ears twitch as he watches me.

"See?" Flora nudges me. "He knows your talking about him."

"Oh...you...meet with them a lot?"

"Yea, and I've named them all too! The big silver one is Blood." Wonder how she got that name...

"When he eats he makes it as bloody as possible." Had I said that out loud? "I used to say it in a scolding manner but in reality that's the only I can think of calling him that fits. The others are Hani," She point to the slimmer gray wolf, then lifts to fingers at the brown wolves. " Hiha and Wakina." I recognize both of the last names as Owl and Thunder. All of wolves ears twitched as their names were called and almost immediately their stances changed. They became more relaxed and their tongues lolled out happily. Before I could even react I was on the ground, being sniffed and licked by Hiha. Flora laughs and I struggle to turn a little and see her face. I know their big, but how much can a wolf weigh?

She is running her hands all along Blood's fur while he sits contentedly in front of her. Wakina finally lets her curiosity get the better of her and comes near me. Hani just lays down as if we weren't worth her time.

"Hey...Flora," I try to wiggle my out from underneath Hiha. "Flor...Flora...FLORA!"

"Haha, what?" It's now obvious that she absolutely adores the wolves particularly Blood. And I'll admit it. Their rubbing off on me too. But I really need to get to Chestnut as soon as possible.

"Shouldn't we -get off me- keep going?"

"Well, yes I guess so...They'll follow us though."

"I'm okay with that as long as we are moving."

"Alright then." Flora stands and starts to pick up our stuff.

"Um...Flora?"

"What?"

"Get him off of me, please."

"Hmm? Hiha, come here!" Hiha immediately gets off and I hurriedly stand before Wakina can get me. Stooping I grab my bag, raising my eyes to look for Flora. Instead I lock eyes with Blood. It's not uncomfortable to look at him but I'm wary of him. And he's wary of me (which is fine by me.). Standing up straight, I turn to look at Flora.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

….

We walked for what seemed like _another_ eternity. Flora had been right when she'd said that the Pack would follow us but after awhile something made them leave us. Flora explained to me that they were most likely hungry, so I was very relieved that they had left us alone. We walked in silence except for my puffing. But after awhile my legs began to feel like they were going to give out. The moon was high up in the sky and even though we were safe from the wolves, what else lurked in these forests?

"Flora, how long til we get there? Two days?"

"What? No! We're almost there."

"Really? Then why is the trip supposed to take 6 days?"

"Because you want to have enough time to talk to him right?"

"Yea..."

"Plus, Pan said that he would need to talk to you about The Orb. You have ample time to talk to both."

"Oh...So we are going to set up camp now?"

"We're almost there," How could she tell? I couldn't see anything and was walking by only following the sound of her feet.

"How close?"

"A few minutes."

"Wait, really?!"

"Yea, we've walked for hours. I'm exhausted..." So it wasn't just me... I pick up the pace a little, anticipating laying down. All of the sudden Flora stopped walking and dug around in her bag.

"Got it!"

"Got what?"

"This," I can't really see but it looks like she's showing me a ball. "It's a signal used between my tribe and The Lost Boys. But first blindfold yourself. They won't come if they know we can see." She gives me a strip of soft material and I tie it tight over my eyes. I hear a soft thud then silence.

"They should come soon..." Not even two minutes later we hear a quiet voice.

"State your business."

"We are here to speak to Pan." Flora starts talking before I can even mention Chestnut. I trust her though, after all we've been through.

The voice doesn't say anything but someone grabs my hand.

"Flora?"

"Their just leading the way."

"Oh...so how are you?"

"Me?" She sounds incredulous.

"Well, no... Um... who are you guys?" Silence. "Come on, I know you can speak. I used to live here too." Still no reply. "I was the chef-"

"Will you cook while your here?"

"I love your food!" Two voices. I guess that makes sense. One to lead me and one for Flora. I laugh a little at their eagerness.

"Yea, I'll try!" Everyone relapses into silence as Flora and I shuffle downward (I think). But it's not awkward like it had been before. I feel a gush of air on my face and then my hand is released.

"You guys can take off your blindfolds." I pull anxiously at my blindfold and when I free my eyes I blink in surprise. I had expected to be lead to a meeting room or something. Not standing right in front of Pan's door. One of the boys (the one who was leading Flora) knocks softly on the door. There was no answer. Every few minutes he just gives off a few soft taps to the door.

Irritation is flashing angrily on Flora's face and I'm feeling the same thing.

"Knock harder." She instructs the boy but he just shoots a scowl in her direction. "Knock harder." She tries again. But he just waits quietly in front of it.

Flora suddenly grabbed my hand and shoved the boys out of the way. And she starts to_ pound_ on Pan's door. The boys look horrified and I'm going to admit it and say that I was kinda worried myself. I mean what if he was sleeping? I've seen Pan when he is agitated and it's something you want to experience (even if I only saw like a second of it.). Flora finally stopped banging and we stood waiting. Still no answer.

"Hmm...maybe he isn't inside," She mused out loud. She raised her hand again and got to loud bangs on the door before it flew open. There stood Pan, gray eyes flashing. His dark hair was wet and curled rebelliously around his face. One drop of water dripped off his nose and I watched it fall.

Holy. Crap.

Where's his shirt?!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I really don't have a schedule going for my life let alone a book update. Please review and let me know what you think. The song is Animal by Neon Trees.**

**END OF RANT**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Greetings once again, my fellow homosapiens. I seemed to have established a nice following on fanfiction so I'm pleased. I've been aware throughout most of my life who Captain Hook was and that his name was James. I'm also aware that Chestnut's real name is James. However it just clicked on this lovely Sunday that they are both named (you are free to ridicule me lol.) James. So now I'm sorely tempted to morph our beloved Chestnut into something...not so beloved? No, no he would still be beloved but he would be bad. Like I now have a whole other plot line in my head. So many ways this story could go! I'm going to attempt to leave him alone since this story does need just a simple sweet character but goodness! Chestnut is just asking for it. This story will be edited in due time please be patient and ignore my minor failures, thanks.**

Pan's P.O.V

We have several rules here in The Burrow, but not many. The Boys understand that it's in their best interest that they listen to me because I've been here the longest. They understand that I have a goal and they know not to question my decisions about it or any other matters. They know that chaos is acceptable to a certain degree but that I require organized chaos. They also know that if I'm not with them it means I don't want to be and not to bother me unless it's something absolutely necessary. And I have basically branded into them that if they come to me at night, and I don't answer the door, then to back away from it and leave me alone. Or face the consequences.

So who the heck is banging on my door?!

I had been bathing, one of the rare moments when I relaxed. Dy had embedded in my mind that being in water was a time to relax and if I couldn't chill out anywhere else it was in that small undergroud spring. It was the reason that I had made sure of the location of my room myself instead of letting someone else pick it. No one knew I had a spring here and I planned to keep it that way. I think all the boys just assumed that I got the water the same way they did. All of the sudden this incessant banging was resounding dully in my room. The spring was in a different chamber, branching off from my room.

I ignored it at first. But then it didn't stop. They knocker would pause then go right back at it just as hard and loud as before. Jumping out of the spring, I dried off and put on my pants. Drying off my chest, I walked into my room and headed for the door. Whoever was stupid enough to do this was going to get it...

Flora's P.O.V.

Pan whipped open his door as if he was ready to charge out but hesitated when he saw Mari and I. His black hair was wet and water dripped carelessly everywhere. And the rest of him... Well, Mari is a lucky girl to have him chasing after her.

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth and I looked at her from the side of my eye. A faint flush was on her cheeks and she seemed confused. It was obvious she was trying her hardest not to look at him and she finally trained her eyes on the floor.

"You can leave." My eyes snapped up to his, checking to see if I was hearing him right. He was staring behind us, his eyes fixed on the two boys who had led us here. They mumbled a few apologies and scurried away as if afraid for their lives. I would be too if someone looked at me with such eyes, cold and unmerciful... Maybe Mari wasn't as lucky as I thought...

"Are you all tired?" He didn't seem to know who to address this to so he looked back and forth between us.

"We're looking for someone." Let's just test the water a bit. How would he react if Mari wasn't here for him? I glanced at her again and she was staring me down. She knew what I was up to and I found it hard to stop myself from giggling. What was she so worried about?

"What? Who?" Pan's voice was oddly cold to me. Distant. I watched him carefully.

"Well, I don't know his name since Mari's the one looking for him..." His eyes flicked toward her, widening at first then narrowing. Oh, so he didn't like that. "Yea, she just made a really random fuss about needing to see him and Ina didn't really want to let us go but-"

"Well, we're here now!" Mari finally interrupted, her voice sounded somewhat strained. It was probably the fact that Pan's eyes were now completely fixated on her, his face blank. Hope I didn't get her in trouble... "And we are tired so I think we should head down to the kitchen," She shifted the bag on her shoulder. "We can talk tomorrow, Ina had a message for you-"

"Did she now?" Pan finally aroused from his disturbing trance-like state. Without another word he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room, closing the door firmly behind them.

"And I will just wander around like a lost soul..." I murmured quietly... So what to do in an underground hideout? Without any supervision... Another smile forms on my lips and this time I don't force it down.

Mari's P.O.V.

Don't be angry. Don't be angry. Please! Don't be angry! That's my silent prayer that keeps going through my head as soon as Peter opens the door. That and don't look at his chest. Don't let him him catch you looking at his chest. Don't even look there in the first place. But where else am I supposed to look?! I train my eyes on the floor which seems to be surprisingly smooth to me and clamp my mouth. If I open who knows what I might say?

Which apparently wasn't the smartest thing to do. Flora was smart and she knew how to read people and from the talks we've had she understood boys a whole lot better then I did. So she starts talking about how we're here to see Chestnut but she's making it sound like there's something a little bit more to it. And even though I still can't bring myself to look up I can feel Pan just burning a whole through my forehead. Oh, God.

Flora starts insinuating that I'm here specifically and only for Chestnut and that I would stop at nothing. This needs to stop now before he flips out.

"Well, we're here now! And we are tired so I think we should head down to the kitchen," What is with that look he is giving me?! I shift the weight of the bag on my shoulder. Stop looking at me! "We can talk tomorrow... Ina had a message for you-"

"Did she now?" I jump a little at Pan's voice which is hard and emotionless. No! I take a split second to congratulate myself that I could recognize his moods by just a slight change in his voice. And then I commence to having a mini-mental breakdown when he grabs my wrist and yanks me into his room. And closes his door a little to hard... I'm going to get Flora for this.

Pan's P.O.V.

I don't even think about it. Just grab Mari's wrist and pull her in as fast as I can. For the first few moments when that girl was talking, (I think her name was Winona?) I didn't really understand what she was talking about. Mari...was here. But not for me, but for some stupid boy? No, that wasn't true because there was no one else. There was no one else she could possible think about like that. Like how I thought she thought about me.

I find myself staring at her, with her bowed head. Why would she...? Why isn't she talking? Why isn't she saying 'No, Pan! Of course I don't like anyone else! Why are you being so silly? You heard wrong.'

"Is it Jason?" I can hear my voice but it doesn't even feel like it's coming out of me.

"Nope" How can she say that so easily. Who then?! How many other boys?!

I don't know where this jealousy is coming from. I admit that yes I was upset about Winona's brother but now... the thought of any other guy just makes my blood boil.

Yes, I had tried to think about the Orb all that time when she was gone and for most of the day, I did just that. But when I came home and got into my bed I couldn't sleep. I only thought about her. I had etched every curl, dimple, and smile of hers into my mind and they wouldn't go away no matter what I did. Did this mean she didn't think of me as much? That I was simply overreacting to the kiss? To what I thought had been a declaration of us. I must've and I wouldn't make that mistake again.

Taking a deep breath, I level my eyes with her face. My fingertips twitched to pull her face up to mine so that I could see her brown eyes.

"Well, what's the message?" Mari's head shot up in surprise her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, um..." Her eyelashes flutter as she once again looks down. "Oh! Okay, I remember now. She just said that you and her would have a meeting soon."

"How soon?" I can feel irritation welling in me. She didn't have a right to act cute. She shouldn't especially when I'm supposed to be mad at her. Wasn't she going to say something about her main reason for coming.

"Um...I don't know."

"Well you should." I snapped that at her without thinking and her eyes immediately flicked up to mine. Curiosity and caution shone in them. And something else...

"Well, I don't," Mari shortly stated. Oh, so that's it. Anger.

"If she's going to have you be her messenger then you should at least know what you're doing." She wasn't getting off for this.

"Look, I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to see my friend and if you're going to be a jerk-"

"What?" A jerk? Is that what she called me?!

"A JERK! You're acting like you're 5 years old. God, grow up!"

"What?!" Grow up? Who did she think she was talking to?

"GROW UP! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!" Mari sneers.

"I am not acting like I'm five years old." I say this through clenched teeth. How is it that she can make my heart stop with one look but then infuriate me with another? I've never been upset with her before and I don't want to be. It feels horrible.

"Yes, you are," She says about as calmly as I did (which is not at all). "So. Grow. Up."

"Says the girl who needs to be watched 24-7 or else she ends up in danger. Everyone has to take care of you because if we didn't you'd run around and get yourself killed." She stares point blank at me. No caution, but there is something else there. Hurt.

"Whatever, Peter," She turns around shifting the bag on her shoulder. "No one cares..." Mari murmured softly as she opened up my door, stepped out, and softly closed it behind her...

I care.

Mari's P.O.V. 

No one. No one cares, no one knows. You know what? I don't care! All I want to do is say hi and bye to Chestnut and get out. Why was he being so difficult. The Peter -I mean Pan- that I know is calm and collected. Not bitter and irritated. I walk as fast as I can down the hallway, navigating down to the kitchen. I'm slightly amazed that I remember the way but more important: Where is Flora?

We had left her outside of Peter's door but she was nowhere to be seen when I had left. Well I need to put this bag down anyway before I go looking for her. I wandered down the hallways that seemed to be eerily quiet to me. Weren't there supposed to be a lot of boys here? Where were they? I can vaguely remember Chestnut saying something about a separate part of The Hideaway where a lot of the boys hung out. But where was that?

I finally reached the familiar door to the kitchen and open it up without even knocking. And who is there? Two boys and an overly giddy Flora.

…...

Turns out the two boys were named Luis and Wind and they had been given the task of cooking this week since I was gone. Both have similar features (they looked to be about 12 or 13), with dark brown hair, dimples and chubby cheeks. However Luis is Spanish and Wind is Asian. Both adorable! Flora didn't know what to do with herself and was basically just gushing and pinching their cheeks which was what I had walked in on. I might've partaken in a little bit of the pinching but I really did need to take my mind off of Peter (I mean Pan!).

After that we sent the boys away with a mission. After giving them a description of Chestnut 's looks and attitude we sent them away with a message for him. Come to the kitchen in the morning. As soon as they were gone Flora started questioning me.

"Did he kiss you?"

"Um, no." I started off awkwardly, and I started shuffling around in my bag, trying to get my blanket out.

"Well, what did he say?" She stuck her hand and pulled out my brown blanket. How did she know where it was?

"Nothing much..." I laid it out and got out a pillow.

"What _did_ he say?"

"Hey, where's your blanket?" I made a bad attempt at changing the subject and Flora's face darkened. Oh no she looks just like Ina.

"What did he say?! Do I need to get him?! Mari, I swear to you, if he did ANYTHING-"

"Flora! No, he didn't. It's all good." I forced a smile but she didn't look convinced. "Flora, I'm serious. I'm just tired and I need to sleep if I'm going to meet Chestnut tomorrow." She finally relented and got ready for bed, promptly falling to sleep. It always amazed me how easily she went to sleep and how Takoda seemed to wake up at the slightest breeze.

I tossed and turned for awhile, remembering Pan's bitter words at me. What did I do wrong?

….

I dreamt of Jonathan. It wasn't the type of dream that I had often. It was more of a memory. He was in his garden observing some birds and I was bringing out tea for him. This was a normal occurrence when the weather was nice. One big difference was that I was wearing those watery dresses again. But his time it was a pretty silver, though it still floated around me as if I was in water. I set the tea tray down and look up at the pretty blue sky. Except it isn't blue anymore. It's an angry steel gray and then I hear Pan's agitated voice. Yea...this is type of nightmare I would have. All I can hear is him complaining about me. Am I really a burden? Then an earthquake, shaking me quickly.

"Hey, get up!"... What?!

Peeking out from my lashes I wake up. Chestnut colored eyes stare widely at me. Without thinking I launch myself at them.

Chestnut's P.O.W.

Mari didn't even say anything, but as soon as she woke up she gave me a hug. I think my heart stopped right then and there. She...she's alive! She's okay and smiling and pretty and...! It's just Mari! She's back to stay! I hug her as tight as I can squeezing my eyes shut.

"Uh...Chessy...You're hurting me." She wheezes and I squeeze harder. "Chessy!" Mari pulls away from me with a slight gasp.

"Where did you go?! Where have you been all this time?!" I hold her by the shoulders and stare at her.

"Uh...that's to explain..."

"Explain it now!" I squeeze her shoulders again.

"Ow! Chessy stop it! Okay, long story short I've been adopted by the Chief of the Indian Village and the girl who came with me is Flora my sister...By the way, where is she?" Mari glanced around curiously.

"Adopted?" Did that mean she wasn't coming back?

"Yea, I have a mother, brother, and a sister. Where is Flora?"

"So...you're not back to stay?"

"Chestnut! Where is Flora?" Why was she avoiding my question?

"She said she needed to talk to Pan about something. So you're not here to stay?"

"Oh no..." Mari moaned and slumped out of my grasp. She wants to stay?!

"You can always not go back..."

"What are you talking about Chessy? I'm going back I just needed to come and tell what happened."

"But..." She just looked really upset. "You just said?"

"Oh that. Flora...isn't afraid of voicing her opinions...I don't think she likes Pan." So?

"And why do you care?" She blinked those brown eyes of hers at me and a slight blush filled her cheeks. I've never seen her blush before and it just makes her that much prettier. But why would she blush... Oh no.

"No..."

"No what?!" Mari sits up and panics a little. "It's not what you think!" Why him?

"I can tell by the way you're acting that it's exactly what I think! Why?! Him of all people?" What about me?! What was wrong with me...

"Ugh!" She grabbed her head. "Don't ask me why! How am I supposed to know?"

"HOW ARE YOU NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"I'M JUST AS CONFUSED AS YOU ARE!"

"BUT THIS IS YOUR LIFE! YOUR FEELINGS!" And just like that it's like old times. Me and her bickering about something insignificant. Except it isn't. This is about her...and how she likes someone else...

"Um, excuse me?" Both Mari and I turn toward the voice and there stands Mari's sister, Flora.

"Hi." I don't know what else to say, and I'm hoping that she didn't hear everything that went on.

"Hi...so you guys said your hellos and stuff?"

"Yea..." Mari murmurs cautiously.

"Well, not to be mean and rush you but it's time to say your goodbyes."

"What?!" The words fly out of my mouth before I know it.

"Why? What's going on?" Mari stands up.

"Pan is going to see an informant and it's best if we go with him. So we're leaving now."

"Oh..." Mari mutters this quietly and begins stuffing her blanket and pillow back into a pouch. Heaving it onto her shoulder she walks back over to me. I stare up at her and realize that I'm still sitting. She bends down and gives me a big hug and for the second time in minutes I think my heart stopped. "Chestnut, I promise," She pulls away looking at me with a small smile. " I'll come and visit you again. Sorry this visit was cut short." And then she completely lets go.

Flora grabs her bag and puts it on her shoulder and offers me a smile. "Bye! See you next time."

"Yea...bye."

"Goodbye, Chessy."

"Goodbye, Mari." And with that she walked out the door...and away from me. Somehow those goodbyes seemed permanent... What was I supposed to do now?

**A/N: WOOT! ITS 2:53 AM ON DECEMBER THE 22ND AND I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I ALSO WANT TO SAY THAT I FEEL EXTREMELY ACCOMPLISED THANKS TO MY FRIEND OMAR! YOU KNOW HIM AS BLOOD! He helped me get this whole plotline figured out and I finally know what I want to do with it. Just so you know there will be violence in the next chapter and this story finally gets a villain. And who is a classic Peter Pan villain?! CAPTAIN HOOK! Just so you Luis and Duy are actually based on two of Flora's, Blood's and I's (idk how to phrase that and I am slightly delirious.) younger friends. That was a cameo. Also, no more OC'S. Girl-With-Wings-And-Anaklusmos submitted the last OC and she will debut during the last chapters. Just so you know the main characters are Mari, Pan, Flora, Blood, and Dy. And I'm thinking of making this a trilogy! Song for this chapter is Bad Boy by Cascade (I almost forgot to put this in.) This isn't my best chapter but it's done! oks well it's time for me to go to bed soooo...**

**END OF RANT**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey hey people! First off, I'm sorry for the long hiatus. I have to readjust for school. Also summer is almost here so expect this story to get back on a regular schedule. But hey, c'est la vie. And Blood (the silver wolf and a main character) was submitted by my friend! And he finally got a fanfic account so check out his profile, JustAWolfLover. He also has a story coming out, though I can't remember if he is just putting it on one site or on fanfic as well. If not then you'll find him at (as well as me. I am Imari Hasty [that's an alias] and he is Omar Ramirez.). Thanks for reading and the whole story will be edited later. P.S. I uploaded two one-shots recently. One is on fanfiction called Doubting. It's a fan fiction on Divergent for those who are interested. The other is on (sister site to ) under the name Imari12. The title for that is The King's Flower. I just loved writing that one, and I'm going to turn it into a series later on, probably after this story. Sorry to those LokixSigyn fans who were expecting a fan fiction on that next but this story has peaked my interest to the max.**

Mari's P.O.V.

Flora said she didn't say anything to Peter other than asking him what he was planning. But after we had gone through the whole being led around to the surface thing (seriously these guys are way to secretive.), I was beginning to doubt it. I could tell she was getting irritated the closer we got to him just by the way she spoke. Her voice got clipped and soon she all together stopped talking. When the blindfolds were off and my eyes had adjusted to the light I looked for Pan immediately.

He looked agitated as well but beautiful. The sun glinted off his curls, and for some reason he seemed unreasonably tall. And I'm standing here fresh out of bed with morning breath and bed hair, I thought bitterly.

"Well, good morning." Flora's arms were crossed in front of her, her hip popped out in a defensive stance. "Are you ready?"

He gave a sideways glance at her but didn't even bother to look my way. Jerk. "We'll be heading to an area closer to your village, but still secluded."

"Then I think we would know about it. Tell me more." Flora demanded this as soon as the words were out of his mouth. This girl... I swear she's trying her hardest to piss him off. But at the moment, he could be red in the face with anger for all I care. I'm still stinging from last night's argument.

"No, you wouldn't know, but you'll find out when we get there." And without saying another word he set off walking, still not even sparing me a glance. Funny how my chest kind of hurts... I don't think I ate anything to give me heartburn though...

…..

Why can't anything be close to each other in Neverland?! Is there some kind of rule that says no important places can be in 1 hour distance from each other? Seriously! Why does everything have to be so far away? The sun's already beginning to go down and we've been walking since around noon. In silence. The forest has gotten thicker, and I know that as soon as night falls I'll be falling over every little thing. I was getting irritated and worried at the same time.

Why hasn't he said anything? Flora has just been giving him the silent treatment and she gave up trying to talk to me a long time ago. He couldn't be that angry over last night…Was he? He had to be if he was ignoring me like this. I walked a bit faster, right past Flora and matching my pace to Peter's.

"We," I panted a little. "We need to talk."

"About?" He wasn't out of breath and he was staring placidly ahead of him.

"Peter, stop it." He just clenched his jaw ignoring me. Was he really going to go on like this? I stopped walking all together and Flora quickly caught up to; he kept walking as if I had never even said anything.

"No, that's it-" Flora's face was flushed angrily but I stopped her.

"No, it's fine," I muttered quietly, swallowing the lump that was rising in my throat. "Let's just get to wherever it is he's going then go home. I'm done."

She gave me a curious look, a little worry frown pulling at her mouth. "You're done? Mari-"

"It's okay, let's just go. I'm tired and I want to go home. This was a mistake." She didn't respond but grabbed my arm and held on to me softly as we followed Peter at a distance. When had it gotten so big between us?

Maybe it had always been that way and I just didn't notice. He was from what time-period again? Maybe I didn't want to notice. I was just grabbing onto whatever I could, whatever comfort and acceptance that was available to me. I was flattered by his sudden affection for me, but when I think about it, it wasn't love. Love isn't made that fast. I knew I didn't love him but I thought maybe I could. Maybe I still can, but I think he's made it clear that he won't ever even consider loving _me_. Loving me. Ha. Tears burned bitterly at the back of my eyelids and I ducked my head. He was right. I was so weak, crying over lost love, when there wasn't even any love to begin with.

How could he love me? How could _anyone_ love me? Or even like me? The headmistress at the orphanage had said this over and over to me but I hadn't paid any more attention to her I had to. But she was right to. What was I? Just some poor, ugly, stupid girl who was only good for cooking. That was me. No. That's who I am now. Still. I understand now. I was caught up in the adventure of Neverland, but I was coming back to my senses now. I am nobody, and a somebody like Peter will never love me. I'm just a nuisance.

Flora's P.O.V.

After her short encounter with Pan, Mari had lapsed into a tearful silence. I wanted to throw my dagger into his back but I won't just because it would upset her and Ina. Takoda would praise me forever, though. He had made it clear that he did not like Pan. We had been walking for hours and Pan had told the truth when he said that it was near my village. But we were still heading in the opposite direction from home.

Suddenly the trees broke into an open grotto, filled with white sand. There was a rising cliff that spread out over the water and underneath it a dark cove. Sharp black rocks rose jaggedly from the water; a ships nightmare. Pan stopped at our sudden change in scenery and walked swiftly to the water, permanently stopping at the water line.

"This is it?" I asked coldly, releasing Mari from my grasp. She didn't respond.

"Yes."

"What are we waiting for? Better yet, who?"

"My informant."

"Be more specific." I knew his type. They didn't like to be ordered around and the fact that I was hundreds of years younger probably made him even angrier.

"She'll introduce herself," Pan spoke wryly and Mari stiffened at the word she. "I'm sure of it." We were at a cove, and it was a girl informant.

"A mermaid then."

"How clever of you." Oh, hell no.

"Look, you can be GOD for all I care, but let's get _this_ straight. You don't speak _to me_ like that! I am _NOT_ one of your retarded little boys so you can just stop with that right now. And another thing-"

"Hello!" A melodic voice rang out from the water, saving Pan from getting cursed out. A girl with wet black curling her framing her shoulders waved at us from a rock. When I look closely, I can see streaks of red and purple in her hair, maybe other colors as well. It's getting a little dark for me to tell, and she's on a rock that in the shade of the cove.

"Hello," I smiled uneasily at her. She may sound cheerful, but I doubt that she is an air head. "Who are you?" She disappeared beneath the water, and then reappeared on a rock closer to us, at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Peter, didn't tell you?!" Peter? "Well, I'm Dyiashia. But you can call me Dy." Her eyes roved over me, taking in everything that they could. They were blood red and big, framed by dark lashes. Her eyes move to Mari, who is openly staring her down. Didn't Mari mention that she didn't get along with mermaids that well? That could explain why she looked so suspicious of Dy. It was either that or because she was close to Peter. Or both.

"And _you_ must be Mari! Peter's told me so much about you. Well not a lot. He gets shy." She winked at her, a gesture that Mari seemed to ignore. "Oh, Peter! She's prettier than I thought! I can see why you-"

"Dy," Pan hurriedly interrupted her. "You sent a message saying that you know where the Orb is." He glanced around suspiciously at the cove. We all turned to look there but there was nothing.

"Yes… I have it actually." She looked ruefully at Mari, but she wasn't even paying attention. Instead she was staring back into the woods.

"You do?!" I had never heard excitement in Pan's voice and it came as a shock. I watched in wonder as he advanced into the water towards Dy.

"Flora!" I jumped. Mari had managed to sneak up on me and whisper in my ear. "They're here!"

"Who?"

"The wolves! They followed us!" I glance back into the woods, and squint into the shadows. And sure enough, a silver coat sparkles dimly in the dark. Blood's stance is tense and the others are behind him. What's wrong? I suddenly become nervous. They always know when something is wrong, and if they followed us all the way here, danger is on the way.

"Pan…" I call out quietly to him. "Pan. We need to go."

Maybe the danger is Dy. He is standing in front of her, not far out into the water. He shoulders are hunched and terse. He shifts a bit, giving us only a side profile of his face. It's illuminated by a glow. Is that the Orb? Mari doesn't even try to keep the alarm out of her voice.

"Peter!" He drops the shielded object and whips around toward us. Once again I'm shocked by his actions. His face is contorted into a worried look and he gazes at Mari. I guess that even though he is a jerk, he still cares for her.

"What? What is it?" He's already recomposing himself, but he's struggling to keep the worry out of his voice. Dy reaches down and fishes out a wet cloth from the water. I'm guessing it's the Orb.

"For someone who has been searching centuries for this thing, you don't seem to care right now…" She muses out loud, locking eyes with Mari. A small smile crinkles her eyes.

"We need to go, it's not safe here." I say this as calmly as I can. If the wolves sense danger and consider it a threat, I know we can't handle it.

"It's fine," He turns back toward Dy.

"No, it's not! Pan, this isn't a game. You got what you wanted, now let's go." I head for the water. If he isn't going to come willingly then we're going to drag him back. Mari follows suit, though I think it's more out of want for comfort. When we reach the water's edge he begins making his way toward us, cradling the Orb in his arms. Dy swims ahead and pulls herself onto the sand. Can she breathe without water? She shouldn't be able to. Pan makes it to us, and Mari seems to forget all about the mysterious danger that's here.

"Is that it? The Orb?" She barely whispers this.

"Yes," Pan begins to unwrap it.

"No! Stop!" That one small movement has sent her into a panic.

"Yes, don't do it here_. Instead_, let's go!" I try to usher them back to the woods, and I hear a low growl behind me. Glancing back, I can see Blood and his pack edging forward, teeth bared. Oh, no!

"What are they doing?" Dy looks behind my legs to get a better view of the wolves.

"They're warning us! Let's go!" But in that short time Pan and Mari have immersed themselves into a quiet argument over the pros and cons of the Orb. I stare in disbelief.

"I don't understand why you even need it!"

"It's not about you understanding anything. It's about-"

"Peter, that's not the point! What's it even going to do? You thought about _that?!_"

"Of course I have. I know what it's going to do and it'll do what I want it to do."

"I can't believe you two!" I cut into the argument. "Did you _not just hear Blood growl_?! We have to go!" I fling my hand back at the wolves, who are still holding their battle stance. We've wasted too much time.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Out of nowhere, a smooth voice floats to through the air. We all turn to see a well-dressed man. He has shoulder length, curly black hair with weird streaks of blond in it. A red hat cast a shadow over his face, but I can still see his smirking lips. His attire is predominantly red and he wears knee length boots. A pirate.

Anger boils in me, not only because I hate him already, but because we could have avoided this whole mess if we had just left like I had said. But now here we were, with a pirate and his lackey's (that have begun to appear from the shadows of the cove.) who want who-knows-what.

"Hook." It's a short cold statement that emits from Pan in way very similar to a growl. He holds the Orb closer to him with one hand, and pulls Mari behind him with the other.

"Pan!" The man, Hook, claps his hands together in a gesture of happiness. "It's been a long time? Hasn't it, boy? How are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Come now, you're smarter than that. You know why." A growl erupts from Blood again, reminding us of his presence. Why isn't he attacking? "Cute doggie you have there. But, boy, did you really think that you were the only one with an advantage here? You may have that thing over there," He nods toward Dy, who gives him a death glare. "But I have the same abilities." Pan's eyes darken, and the water begins to boil around Dy. When did she even get back in the water? And is she doing that?!

"That doesn't make a difference now. I found it first." Hook burst out laughing. It was a deep rumbling sound, husky in a way. But it still sent shivers down my back. He had to have a reason to be confident like this.

"You still have a childish personality. 'Finders keepers', eh?" A sigh left him as if this was all a big joke. "Boy, it doesn't work like that. When will you learn?"

Pan just set his jaw, and clung on to the Orb tighter.

"Alas," Hook dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Pan. I had only ever seen one. Mother kept it from the war. She had found it on a dead pirate. "Hand over the Orb, boy." All the cheerfulness is gone from his from his voice. Only coldness.

The water began to churn even more, waves began to rise and hit the rocks angrily, as we all stood in a silent stand still. I could no longer see Mari's face because she was in front of me, but her hand dug painfully into Pan's shoulder. At least it looked that way. I glanced at the Blood. He was looking at me. Waiting for my signal. UGH! Why did it just now occur to me that that was what he was waiting for?

"You don't care if I shoot you? Think you'll survive another bullet? Or that maybe I won't do it?" Hook chuckled at Pan, as one would at a small child. "Well, you're right. You are just too interesting for me to just kill you off right now. But the pretty little thing behind you?" He shifted his aim onto Mari, and she flinched.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that at all. She seems a bit familiar. In fact this whole situation is a bit familiar. Reminds me of Gwendolyn." Pan stiffened up even more, and turned shifted a little toward Mari. "What did you call her again, boy? It's been so long… Wendy? What a darling girl she was. Ah-ah, no moving now or I won't even give her a chance. Give me the Orb."

Pan still didn't move but his shoulders slumped. I glanced at Dy. Her tail was whipping around angrily. And she was staring intensely at the wolves. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. She tilted her head towards the wolves. Now. Now was the time.

I let out a shrill whistle and Blood and his wolves flew into action. Growls and barks emitted from the pack like thunder. And the bullets went off. Hook shot at a Blood, who had headed straight for him but missed (I suspect that he didn't miss because of lack of skill but from shock of being attacked). His lackey's immediately began shooting at the wolves, while simultaneously running away. At least most of them ran, others tried to advance toward us. For the Orb. Dy not shot heavy columns of water at the pirates. A storm raged in the ocean in front of us.

Pan whipped around to us, and shoved the Orb into Mari's arms.

"Go." She glanced back at me and Dy. Dy shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you. And Peter, you're an idiot for thinking that I would." Another shot of water. I stared worriedly at my wolves. Them against guns. But they seemed to be keeping the scales even. I cringe when I see a pirate throw a knife at Blood though. He yaps in pain and retreats. It had hit him in the face, cutting his eye. His mouth was already bloody but now blood dripped from his eye. Oh, someone was going to pay for this. No one hurts my wolf! But… Where was Hook?!

"Just go!" Pan tried to turn Mari by her shoulders but she wrestled out of his hold. He turned to me with desperation in his eyes. What a pretty gray color they were. "Take her with you. Please, she won't listen to me-"

He was interrupted by a shot of water that forced him to the ground a few feet away. At that moment a bullet went through the column. Right in the area where he had been standing a few moments ago.

"Hook…" Mari murmured quietly, pulling the cloth tighter over the Orb.

"Little Wendy-child, give it here please." Hook was approaching at a dangerously slow pace. If he had been running, or yelling it would have been less terrifying.

"I'm not Wendy." Mari took a step back glancing frantically around her.

"Little girl," His voice had lost its calmness; threat now loomed in every growl. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I- I think so," She laughed a littler nervously. Oh no, she wasn't going into shock now was she?! "If not, I'm just plain crazy for doing this."

And with that she threw the Orb, straight at Hook.

Mari's P.O.V

"NOOO!" Peter, Flora, Dy, and Hook all simultaneously screamed this when I threw the Orb. My friends because, they assumed I was just giving it over to Hook. I didn't know the man but he is trying to kill us! He must be bad. And Hook yelled because he knew what I was really doing. I had put every ounce of strength I had into that throw (Thank you Jonathan! All that time wasted on doing your laundry has really strengthened my arm). And thrown it right past Hook and right in front of Blood.

The silver wolf growled at it, then at Hook who had turned around to face him. He was putting more bullets into his gun when out of nowhere he was tackled into the water by a flurry of black clothing and stormy gray eyes.

All of the sudden an arrow whizzed by me. I turned to Flora awestruck. She had pulled out her bow and arrows from her bag.

"It seems we have no choice but to fight," She murmured as she notched another arrow, closing one eye. It was set flying and embedded itself in the hand of a pirate. "Go for the Orb. Dy and I will hold'em off." She grunted as she sent another arrow flying. I turned toward Dy, who was focused on shooting sending a wave over a small pirate too close to the ocean.

I can do this. I can do it. I _have_ to do it. For Peter. Who by the way seems to be having a very confusing fight with Hook. Dy wasn't holding off her storm for them so they both were choking on water while trying to land punches. I start off toward Blood, dodging the heavy spray of bullets, water, and arrows. Why was this even happening?

Blood's muzzle was once again a dark ruddy purple red. What had he done? (And what had happened to him!? One of his pretty blue eyes is covered in blood with a long cut going across it.) I knew he wouldn't hurt me anymore but it still unsettled me to see this. He was nudging furiously at the cloth, and little by little shining colors began to spring out from holes. I was so mesmerized that I tripped, getting a face full of sand and barely missing a bullet that would've went straight through me had I been standing up.

The next thing I know, a bright light blinds me. My head is spinning as a try to distinguish between the colors. A fierce howl that sends my skin crawling erupts from the wolf and the Orb. Blood? No. Would it send him away?! It couldn't!

All sound and touch is gone. All of my senses are gone and everything seems to be in slow motion. My vision clears, and I see the most peculiar thing. In Blood's place is boy, no a young man, about Peter's age. He has shaggy black hair and very light tan skin. Even lighter then Flora. One of his eyes was still a crystal blue, but the other… A scar went through his eyebrow then stopped at his lashes. It then continued on his bottom eyelid but stopped after an inch. And that eye was blood red. He was completely naked, save for the cloth that had held the Orb draped across his lap; and he stared in wonder around him. This was the new Blood. The Orb could do this too?! Dozens of questions race through my mind, but one stands out in particular : Does he still have the mind of a wolf?

Time sped up, explosions rang in my ears, and my knees burned from scraping them along the sand. Flora was staring slack jawed at Blood, and Dy screamed at me.

"The Orb! Hurry up!" I turned on my hands and knees, looking over my shoulder at her. Peter was trying to drag Hook back into the water, but he was making steady ground as he glared at Blood.

"Peter! Peter, look!" I crawled toward Flora who seemed to have gone into a state of shock. She is going to get herself killed just standing there!

"Mar- Mari, I'm just a bit busy here!" Peter yelled tersely at me. I ignored his sarcasm though.

"Blood!"

"Blood is everywhere-GAH!-" He had forced Hook to fall face down into the water, by tackling him.

"The wolf! Blood!" I reach Flora and stand up. Her bow and a fresh arrow hung listlessly in her hands as she stared at Blood. "Flora?"

"What are you talking about?! STAY DOWN DAMMIT!" I didn't see what had happened and I can't tell if one of them has fallen because of the endless sound of Dy's waves.

"BLOOD THE WOLF IS NO LONGER A WOLF! LOOK AT HIM!" I scream at him and finally turn around to point at Blood. Except two things are wrong. Peter is struggling to bring himself out of the water and Hook is calling his men into a retreat. And Blood is missing. With the Orb. Hook himself is heading up the cove toward the overhanging cliff. The waters are beginning to calm, but the still churn restlessly.

And way up at the very top of the cliff is a very confused young man. But he looks determined even though I can't see him very clearly It's Blood. Relief rushes over me that he wasn't captured or hurt. But then my stomach drops.

Blood threw the Orb into the churning waters, just as strongly as I had thrown it to him. And it disappeared immediately.

"NO!"

**A/N: It's been awhile, huh? Well that's it for this chapter… I sincerely apologize for the wait. I hope you guys can forgive me. The song for this chapter is Another One Bites The Dust by QUEEN. Enjoy yourselves you guys.**


End file.
